Hurricane Set in Motion
by Noxid Anamchara
Summary: She is bound by the darkness inside of her. Constantly looking for peace that is always out of reach. Can her lost soul be saved by a boy who knows nothing but vengeance and hatred? Or will she be consumed, never to return? SasXOC
1. A Force of Nature

**EM**: This chapter has been rewritten and retitled. Thanks for reading!

_Note: This story was originally titled Learning to Love. The title has been changed again for reasons._

**Summary: **Orochimaru and Itachi's whereabouts are unknown and a new power is rising beyond theirs. As the world shifts, a soul, not unlike one we already know, is searching for peace in a world of darkness. Peace that may come at a heavy price.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

**Hurricane Set in Motion**

_**Chapter 1: A Force of Nature**_

It was easy, finding them. It was as if they weren't really trying to run. As if they _wanted_ to be seen. It was absurd of course, unless it was a setup. She was settled amongst the trees waiting for her prey. The mission was a joke and she had refused at first, but grandma was insistent that she 'check' it out. She observed her surroundings and took note of the way the sun shone through the branches and kissed the earth underneath. It was a beautiful day to be somewhere else. There was always a time to be somewhere else. She sighed with anxiety.

Her head jerked up at the sound of horse hooves stampeding in her direction. But she quickly ignored them and listened in for the quick, silent steps of the shinobi that should be following. Once she knew the positions of all six, she simply waited for the group to get closer to her position. Missions like this were always worthless seeing as she almost always never got the information that she needed or they were a false lead. Plus she always wasted her energy and her supplies. The choice wasn't hers to make either way. To keep the hunter-nins off her back was the only thing that made her do worthless mission after mission. Even though the hunter-nins would never pose a threat, she didn't need others prying into her life. She supposed she owed the old lady.

The pounding of the horses was getting much louder and still she waited in the treetops for her quarry to make its appearance. She didn't have to wait long. They came as expected and they still hadn't sensed her, as expected. Just as the carriage carrying what she needed came into view she jumped from her hiding place and pounced on the first shinobi she came into contact with. It was so easy to hit the right points on the body of another faceless shinobi. The shinobi was incapacitated just as another sprung on her. She grabbed his wrist and twisted him around just as she leaned back in time for two kunai to fly by her face. She swiftly brought around her own kunai and struck her opponent once in the neck and then threw it at another.

_Too easy._

She jumped from the branch she was currently vacating and made it inside the carriage.

"Try escaping and I'll have your head as a mantel for my front room."

The prey in question looked on with steady eyes, but his hands betrayed him. They were grasping his pants tightly and shaking. She removed herself from the carriage and took down the other three shinobi like they were Genin and stopped short.

She wasn't that concerned about her spectator; she just didn't like audiences much. But there was nothing she could do at this point. He had already seen her and some of what she could do. He hadn't moved from his position and he seemed to make no inclination to do so. Fighting him was not part of the mission and risking her life wasn't either. Barely ignoring the unwanted audience, she made her way into the still carriage.

Her mission was still inside, trembling.

"Tell me what I need to hear and you can go free."

His lips trembled and she laughed out loud. She would give him something to tremble about. Before he could even begin to blink, she was sitting behind him, kunai drawn up to his jugular, hand holding his arm behind his back and a growl emitting from her lips. A loud crack could be heard in the distance and then followed by a bloodcurdling scream that was cut off. After holding his arm in that position for merely seven seconds, she snapped it, and then covered up his scream.

"Stop screaming and I'll let you loose. I said it once, and I'll only say it once more. Tell me what you know."

The man had tears streaming down his face, and his head dropped. She was facing him again. Sweat dripped down his face and sobs wracked his frame. The birds outside were unperturbed to the violent acts that were being committed. She fleetingly wished that she were a bird.

"I…d-don't know what you're looking for. I-I'm just…gasp…supposed to go to the H-Hidden Mist Village."

_What? Hidden Mist? What the hell is he being sent there for?_

"The Hidden Mist? You expect me to believe that sorry excuse for a lie? Bullshit. Tell me where you're going!" She swiftly brought her fist into contact with his stomach and he doubled over from the impact, grunting.

"I…told…you. I don't know why I'm going there, all I know is that's where I was told to go."

So that was it. It was all a stupid trick. Another false lead. Another wasted week.

"SHIT!" She punched him once more in the face for good measure, hoping to release some of the anger that had so suddenly bubbled up inside her and stormed out of the carriage.

"Get out here! Now. I know you're up there watching me." She waited impatiently for him to come out. He had to. She knew he was here for her. She could sense _him_ all over. It was like _he_ was there, watching her. It unnerved her to no end, feeling his aura so close to her again. She had run so far and so long from him. _Stop._ She attempted to steady her nerves because getting angry was not an option at this point. She didn't need it coming out. She slowed her breathing, stopped pacing and relaxed her muscles.

She felt him then. He approached her from a shadow to the left. His steps were silent, but she could feel in the vibrations of the air his breathing, which was shallow and quiet. He had been trained to be invisible but that couldn't stop her from hearing him. Not with her senses.

"I know you're here for a reason. So tell me what it is now. I'm not in the mood for games."

He continued to stare at her with those midnight eyes and shadowed face and she found she had troubling telling what he was thinking. His aura was too much like the one she despised with everything she had, and it was hard for her to keep the two separate. He seemed to be taking her in, calculating. She couldn't even guess as to what his motives might be for being here. And then his eyes suddenly reminded her of a different person, one she missed _terribly_…It was that same look he used to give, the one that used to make her feel as if the world was crashing down around them. It was _sad_.

She considered his being there. _Perhaps he wants us to meet. His plans were always obscure and twisted._ She thought about the possibilities of him being sent here, but didn't think he would take commands from that bastard.

"Your silence ignites my anger. Tell me why you're here Uchiha because I know for certain you would never submit to anything _he_ wanted. What does being here gain you?" She enunciated his name and she gained no reaction from him.

Sasuke Uchiha. Brother to a prodigy, last descendant of a diminished clan, was standing before her, nonchalantly. Personally she didn't see what was so special about him. Perhaps he had the Sharingan, but what good was he if he hadn't been used. That _monster_ only kept alive what he was going to use. But Sasuke was alive longer than she had thought he would be. She didn't understand what _he_ was waiting for. An invitation? _He_ would make one himself so that wasn't the problem. _He_ was waiting for something. She just didn't know what for.

"Isn't it obvious?" His condescending tone made her rage boil up again and her eyes narrowed. Where had her control gone?

_Asshole._

"_He_ talked about you, you know." Her eyes widened and the last of her control slipped like a knife through warm butter. _That monster! I HATE him!_

"You look angry. Did I say something to upset you?" His smirk became the center of her focus and everything else went black.

The Uchiha smirked and she wanted at that moment to rip his throat out. Her feral instincts were striving to take control and to actually do it, but she held herself in check. Too long had it been since she had let _it_ loose and she wasn't about to let it take control again. She just couldn't. How could _Sasuke Uchiha_ make her loose her cool?

"No." But it came out strangled and his smirk widened. Mentally she scolded herself and growled internally. She forced herself to take a deep breath and hold it, waiting for her heart to slow its rapid pace. She forcefully relaxed her muscles for the second time in one day. She sighed. Hopefully when she spoke next it wouldn't sound so forced.

"Why meet me? I'm not that special." His face fell back to impassive and he was once again silent. She studied him. His reaction told her that emotions were something he was once accustomed to but no longer.

"Not so quick to talk when I'm not upset are you? Look I don't know what _he_ told you but I can assure you it's a load of bullshit. That monster doesn't know me." He didn't make a move, just simply stood there. His delayed speech was beginning to agitate her and she wondered briefly if he was doing it on purpose. If he was, it was working.

"I'm here to find out." She wondered faintly if he could be any more cryptic.

"Find out what? That I'm O negative and hate wearing shoes?"

"You hate wearing shoes?" Surprise flitted over his face so quick she had thought it was her imagination.

_Did I really just reveal that?_

"No. I don't. And obviously that's not what you're here for. So just tell me why the hell you are!"

The Uchiha still stood where he was not moving. She was beginning to become annoyed with his small talk and turned around ready to leave.

"I don't have time to swap stories with you. You can go back and let _him_ know that I'm not falling for any tricks he thinks he can throw at me. Tell_ him_ that I will personally kick _his_ ass if _he_ tries anything with me. And anyone _he_ might send after me." She finished it off with an over the shoulder glare. The effect on any normal person would have made them shrink back in fear, but Sasuke wasn't normal and glares were probably **his** strong point.

She headed off without another word and listened for the Uchiha's breathing. It stayed the same and told her he didn't care or she was right about his control on emotions. She turned on her heel to make another point when she came face to face with him, effectively startling her. Which then made her angry again that he could disarm her so easily. She was slightly disconcerted by his closeness but refused to let it show. He continued to stare into her eyes and she looked on into his coal ones. As she was staring him down she felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, confusion and denial. She knew it was emanating from him, but she couldn't decipher the feelings. Was he trying to convey something to her? Or was it unintentional and these were his true feelings? She didn't know exactly but she stored this for later inspection. She felt this was going to go nowhere and turned away first. She continued to walk on her way and knew he would follow. He had something planned but she didn't particularly care at the moment.

All she wanted was a bath and some sleep.

But his next words would diminish all peaceful thoughts.

"You're like _him _you know." She stopped dead in her tracks and all the breath left her lungs. He wouldn't _dare_.

"**Orochimaru**."

As soon as that name left his lips she felt her anger rise up like bile in the back of her throat. There was no stopping it this time. He had crossed the line. Pointed ears formed above her head and her hands became claws. A snarl ripped past her throat and she threw the Uchiha against a tree. The force of her push brought the tree out of the ground and they continued to plow through the forest leaving wreckage behind. Her lip curled back to reveal fangs and her eyes glowed blue.

"You say that name by me again and I will personally be sure that you never use that Sharingan of yours again." It came out more as a growl, ruining the effect of her words.

The Uchiha seemed a little stunned by the sudden impact of her attack but he recovered quickly. He laughed instead.

"Orochimaru didn't tell me about _this_."

She roared and instinctively went for his eyes. His sword appeared between her claws and her target.

"I told you Uchiha, say that name again and I would take your eyes!"

Sasuke seemed interested in her reaction to his name. He was struggling with the unexpected strength of the girl pinning him down, but didn't seem scared. He didn't think she would actually kill him and he wouldn't let her take his eyes. He had already survived a much harder struggle for them and he wasn't about to lose them now.

"You won't be able to take them."

She growled once more and let out a howl of rage. _Why am I doing this? He can't possibly do anything to me and I've already shown him more than I wanted._

Berating herself for allowing the Uchiha to get a rise out of her she released her grip on his neck, with some trouble. Every cell in her body was screaming for freedom, to tear him apart. Who was he to mock and taunt her? But allowing her emotions to get the better of her was worse. She took a couple steps backward and took deep meditative breaths. Sasuke watched in fascination. His feet touched the ground and he brought up his sword ready for another attack.

He was stunned by her next action.

She went absolutely still and it was as if a curtain fell. Any threat he may have felt disappeared.

"You want information from me and you're going to pursue me until you get it. Fine. I'm not going to guarantee anything at all for you, asshole. But I have someone to see about this useless mission, so if you want to take a trip back down memory lane you're free to come along. I think there are plenty of people who would be delighted to see you."

It was her turn to smirk and her teeth, which were still sharp and pointed like canines, became evident. His eyes narrowed.

She turned once more to head for Konoha and her fangs, claws and ears disappeared from her body. She felt her body making the proper repair to her damaged inside due to her lack of control. She cringed at her rashness in letting Sasuke see her _other_ side. She hadn't let that out in 6 years. She fumed at her impulsive behavior and knew that she would be lectured about this when she got back. And to top it off she had an unwanted companion, if that's what you could call him.

_Damn that monster. He should die a thousand times over for all he's done._

She took her time going back. It felt like she had just carried a couple tons and her body was screaming for her to just lie down and rest. She would have loved to stop and rest but extra baggage kept her moving, albeit at a very slow pace.

_Damn Uchiha Sasuke._

_Damn._

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness.**

EM


	2. The Peal of Thunder

**EM:** Rewritten and retitled chapter 2. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Peal of Thunder**_

Confronting her had been harder than she expected. She _really_ didn't want to have to explain to her irrational behavior. But she couldn't run away either. Being hunted by shinobi was a nuisance. Any more trouble added to her plate and she would be discovered. And discovery was not an option. She made her way up the main buildings sidewall with an exasperated sigh.

_Tsunade is going to kill me._

She continued on up to the Fifth's window and jumped through. She hadn't made a sound naturally but Tsunade always seemed to know exactly when she was near, which annoyed her to no end. Just when she thought she could get the better of the old lady, she was still two steps ahead her. She turned to make sure no Uchiha's decided to be spontaneous and come through the window as well.

A good look outside told her that no Uchiha had followed her. She knew he was out there though. She could hear his breathing, faint in the darkness. She realized it was something she was going to have to get used to and that idea bothered her. But what bothered her more was giving Sasuke Uchiha what he wanted. And _that_ she didn't feel like doing anytime soon. It what still unclear what he wanted. She felt his eyes on her looking out at him. A shiver ran up her spine.

"So I'm assuming you have my information and a very, _very_ good excuse since you've come to see me so late."

She turned around slowly, hearing the annoyance deep in her voice. She was definitely angry. She actually cringed when the old lady said that 'very' with enunciation. She couldn't blame her though for being impatient. When it came to matters involving _him_, she was no one to talk.

Tsunade faced her visitor.

She waited a moment before speaking while the Fifth's breathing returned to its normal pace. While she waited she took in the appearance of the Hokage. She was obviously trying to hide her ragged look but was failing miserably. The Fifth's eyes were rimmed with dark circles and her hair actually seemed thinner. Her body sagged slightly from the days work and her hands were tightly folded together, looking like she had been wringing them all day. It was a disturbing sight to see the Hokage like that, especially one who even used her jutsu to make her younger. From her blank eyes she could tell the old lady was suppressing some serious frustration.

"Do you want the bad news first?"

Tsunade let out a breath of air and leaned back in her seat, crumpling. The effect was discouraging and she avoided Tsunade's gaze. Tsunade only smiled.

"Give it to me kid." She wasn't too fond of the term kid but proceeded to tell her anyway.

"You look older. Are you sure you can handle this Hokage thing?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed at her and her hands fisted in her lap.

"First you show up late and now you make fun of me? I don't have time for your games. Tell me what the hell happened?" The girl only shrugged her shoulders at Tsunade. It wasn't like Tsunade wasted a whole week, first waiting for the mission and then interrogating the mission, wasting supplies and being put out in the open unnecessarily.

"You were played, Hokage." She spit out Hokage like it was poison on her tongue. Sometimes the woman was so insufferable.

Tsunade slumped back into her chair and sighed. She rested her elbows on her desk and massaged her temples. She was still for some time before speaking. Sitting there looking defeated, the girl briefly wished she hadn't made the comment about looking old, but that was said and done. She couldn't change what she said.

"I should have known."

Honestly she _should_ have. With her experience this should have been quite obvious. She should have known it would be a waste of both their time. Perhaps being Hokage was making her sloppy. Perhaps she wanted to give the girl something to do. Perhaps she really thought it would lead her to _him_.

"Look, what's done is done. And you must have really wanted to find him if you sent me out. But you failed just like all the other times. And everyone fails, so there's nothing to fret about."

Tsunade chuckled and leaned back.

"Except you right?" She merely smiled at Tsunade and shifted her feet to stand in a more relaxed position.

"I did lose a week and my energy is spent." Tsunade's eyes narrowed alerting her to the fact that the Hokage_ knew_ which was not good.

"So is that why you let it out? You were _tired_?" She let out a breath. This was what she had been worried about. If only Tsunade hadn't felt the spike of power earlier things would have gone all right. Now she would have to explain.

"I was provoked."

"_You_?_ Provoked_?" Tsunade's eyebrows arched questionably.

She nodded. Tsunade scoffed.

"Honey,_ you_ don't simply _get_ provoked. You wreck havoc."

It was always a challenge for people to understand the nature of anger and especially hers. She had always been quick to it and anyone she came across never understood why she so readily used it. _Anger only leads to sorrow_. Well she already had enough sorrow and no more could possibly make her feel any worse. Besides, Tsunade knew the level of her anger. She knew.

Fleetingly she thought anger wasn't so bad. High levels of adrenaline made for more powerful attacks. She was quicker to tire but the battles didn't usually last that long anyway.

"Tsunade please. You know how how I am. Why is this suddenly a problem?" And to prove the point her anger was simmering beneath her placid demeanor. It was none of her business as to what she did with her power.

"Because you've been taught to never resort to anger for any purpose at all. And you know this. How can you use it so willingly?" Because it was _her_ life, not Tsunade's. They were her choice to make and if that's what she wanted to do, then she should be able to make that choice without anyone else's permission.

"Look. It happened. I got angry." _Now stopping pushing the subject._

"It doesn't just happen. You cannot allow it to!" The girl ran her hand through her long hair, pulling strands from her braid and ground her teeth together.

"I don't want to go into this." Tsunade must have been suppressing more anger than the girl could see. She jumped up so suddenly that she knocked her chair over. She hit her desk with both hands and there was a loud groan of protest.

"Damn it! I'm tired of your persistent evasiveness. Tell me why you let the Nibi no Nekomata out!"

She couldn't control it anymore. Not after Tsunade's blunt use of the name. Who knew who could be listening to this conversation at this very moment? She didn't need everyone to know that the two-tailed beast resided inside of her. With the Akatsuki running around like chickens with their heads cut off no one was safe. As it was this was something she wasn't inclined to discuss. No one understood what it was like being a Jinchuuriki. As far as the girl was concerned she could do what she wanted with the beast. And there were more subtle ways of discussing such a delicate thing, especially without using it's name. Her chakra levels began to drastically increase. Any higher and she might alert any guards. She was in trouble as it was.

_That damn Uchiha really did me in. All that training to keep my emotions under control and all it takes is his presence to set me off. How disgraceful._

She tried to settle her nerves and calm her erratic breathing. Any one could simply walk through the doors and there would be no secret. These thoughts only kept the girl from suppressing her chakra.

"Akiko!" It seemed a nerve had been struck at the use of her name as her eyes turned murderous.

"Don't you dare treat me like one of your shinobi subordinates! My allegiance is to no one! Especially not to you! What I do with my bijuu is none of your concern!"

"If you're raising your power against me, you selfish brat, then I'll be the judge of that." Akiko's power continued to rise and her eyes began to glow, her anger becoming more apparent with every word that Tsunade said. And Tsunade was becoming increasingly aware of that.

"Calm yourself Akiko, or you'll never leave this village again."

Akiko stopped suddenly. No one could stop her, not if she didn't want them too. If she wanted to leave Konohagakure, she would leave. There was _no one_ who could stop her, not even another Jinchuuriki. Making her any angrier would only bring out the Nekomata as well.

Tsunade had come around the desk and was standing before Akiko, staring each other down. Tension was thick in the room and purple and black colors swirled throughout the room. It was a wonder there weren't any guards or shinobi coming to see the situation.

It was an empty threat and they both knew it. Should Akiko resort to the Nekomata's power no one would survive. The tailed beasts were contained for a reason. Akiko took a step back and reined in her chakra. It was difficult but something she had grown accustomed to doing. The tension that was thick in the room, that was heavy on Akiko's shoulders seemed to dissipate. Akiko's breathing was heavier than before and her shoulders slumped from the effort of the day. She was getting tired fast. When Akiko opened her eyes, she saw Tsunade's filled with worry.

Akiko walked over to her and gently took her shoulders, looking into her eyes. Tsunade continued to look worried.

"I'm getting to old for this."

A laugh bubbled out of Akiko and she genuinely smiled, wearily. Tsunade was surprised by the rare emotion. Akiko was never one for emotional displays, if you didn't include anger. The smile was beautiful and fleeting and Tsunade felt a pang of sadness for the young woman.

"_That_ Grandma is the understatement of the year."

She pushed away from Akiko and pinched her cheek lightly, chuckling. What Akiko didn't see was that the worried look never left her eyes. Tsunade knew some of Akiko's past. Research had given her what she needed to know and she refused to look for more. What she had found was enough to tear her heart in two. But Tsunade would never tell her what she knew. She would rather bear the guilt of keeping it a secret than be the one to reveal that she did know some of the pain she went through. There really was only one person to blame though.

Akiko brought Tsunade out of her thoughts.

"So, is the Kyuubi still out doing his…what did he call it? Training?"

Uzumaki Naruto was usually at the top of Tsunade's difficult list. The boy caused more trouble than a pack of wild, untrained shinobi children. Tsunade sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately.

"Yes he is. And he refuses to return until he can control his Bijuu's powers when he gets angry."

Akiko shook her head. If anyone knew the power of a bijuu, another jinchuuriki would. And trying to control a bijuu meant only one thing.

Death.

_"Brother, I swear to kami if you don't shut up I'll…I'll..."_

_He smirked._

_"You'll what, sister? It's not my fault they abandoned you." His words slowly crawled out of his mouth and his eyes bored into hers._

_She was terrified. Those cold, cruel snake eyes haunted her every dream and tormented her. And yet he was the one who found her, took her in, gave her a place to call home. After the Nibi no Nekomata had been sealed into her body all she had was loneliness. No one cared for a demon sealed child._

_Her anger flared at his words. But the pain was more unbearable than anything._

_"Come on Akiko. Don't you want to hurt me?"_

_He was a monster. It was here that her anger had started to manifest into something more than just a feeling. It became thoughts and actions. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't wonder how? How could she have ever considered him a brother? Her power was increasing as her anger did and the demon inside of her was struggling for release. It wanted to kill him. She wanted so much to release the demon onto him but she couldn't do it. Who was she to destroy the one thing that had given her another chance? Demon sealed children were shunned, seen as containers for destruction. He had taken her in._

_Her struggle against the demon was becoming evident and sweat dripped into her eyes. Her body was screaming to release onto him what he deserved._

_The wind came rushing from above and the surrounding area was in turmoil. The power that was generating in the air was immense and naked. Pure chakra radiated throughout the area and her body started to shift._

_In the air around her, the form of a cat began to appear. It was a mass of purple and black chakra. Her body bent at odd angles until she crouched down and her hands were almost touching the ground. She looked like a wild cat that was driven into a corner._

_Her human instincts raged with her animal ones and she tried in vain to keep under control the power that was taking her over. Her mind screamed at her, screaming to keep it contained, to not let it out._

_It was a battle she could not begin to win. Her body groaned with the effort to keep the power under control. All the while her mind was racing with thoughts of hate and rage, sadness and twisted love, and the intense satisfaction she knew she could gain with _**murder**_._

_"Let it go Akiko." His words wormed their way into her head and around her thoughts. It sounded so right to just let the power take over._

_The wind was pushing her on as well. Wrapping her up in thoughts of destruction. She could destroy him, if she wanted. At that thought her body was engulfed in the form of the cat, purple and hazy, two tails whipping out behind her. Blue slitted pupils glared out at Orochimaru. A howl filled the night air, disturbing birds from their homes._

_Akiko made one last attempt to try and reel the bijuu back in, but her heart faltered and she felt the weight of death upon her very soul. Again._

_With one last faint and final push for control she collapsed to the ground. The demon's power vanished and the starry blue sky was wrenched back into view, like a void opening up and sucking everything into it._

_She vaguely felt his presence near her. He placed his hand to her heart, which felt like a lead weight._

_It was still._

It was fatal and she had woken up a week later, weaker than a newborn kitten. A shiver ran up her spine.

"I know you have experience in that field. But the Kyuubi seems to be more…reserved." Akiko scoffed at the idea, the idea of a bijuu being reserved with its vessel. The beasts sealed within them did not care about them, no matter what anyone else thought.

"The Nine tailed fox knows Naruto would die if he did anything drastic." Akiko's eyebrow rose up, questioning.

"Do I not recall correctly Naruto nearly dying from an attempt by the Kyuubi to be released? And wasn't it Naruto who **consented** to the Kyuubi and it's power? He's going to get himself **killed**, Tsunade. And that worries me."

"Worries you? Why should that worry you?" Tsunade sounded suspicious. Akiko merely shrugged, dodging the question. Tsunade didn't deserve to hear the answer to that question.

Whether he accepted it or not, anger was in the blood of Jinchuuriki. And none of them would hesitate to have a chance to bring about destruction. Even if it meant their deaths.

_I was proof of that tonight._

Tsunade folded her hands.

"You didn't answer my other question either. Why did you let the Nekomata out?"

Akiko stiffened at Tsunade's careless use of it's name. Her anger simmered beneath the calm.

"Someone…made me angry." Her posture was rigid. It was as if a sudden chill had settled about the room. Tsunade drummed her fingers along her desk, waiting.

"You won't like who."

Tsunade's eyes bored into hers. She continued to look at Akiko, her heart the only indication to Akiko's ears that she was still breathing. If she didn't owe Tsunade more than her life she would have left then and there.

A sigh of defeat escaped her lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

As soon as the name left her lips, Tsunade went rigid, eyes grew wide, and hands grasped the desk before her firmly, causing her knuckles to turn white. Her heart had skipped a beat.

**Outside the window...**

He had been watching their exchange close enough to hear, but not close enough to warn anybody of his presence. He wasn't here because he wanted to be. But if he wanted answers he was going to have to be patient. _I can do that._

He was quiet throughout their exchange and became aware of the intense pressure of the room. He faintly heard the mention of a bijuu and some heated words were exchanged. The tension thickened. Another presence also became known. A familiar pink, _annoying_ aura.

Sasuke suddenly found her face at the forefront of his mind. _Sakura_. It seemed so long ago, but he remembered the day he left. She seemed genuinely concerned for him. Perhaps she may have... But Sasuke wasn't looking for _feelings_. And any feelings he might have had for Sakura were mostly that of annoyance. In fact he could remember all the times that she had caused him more trouble than she ever did help. But she was of no concern to him. She obviously could not tell that he was here, as the Fifth couldn't either. So he waited for the girl to finish her meeting with the Hokage.

While he waited he couldn't help but overhear Akiko's mention at the Kyuubi.

_Naruto._ At the thought Naruto, he almost smiled. But that would have been absurd.

"Yes he is. And he refuses to return until he can control his Bijuu's powers when he gets angry."

Now Sasuke did smile. Naruto trying to control the Kyuubi? What a waste of power. He should use the Kyuubi to it's fullest, not try to smother it. If he had had the power of a bijuu, maybe this whole thing would have been over and done with by now. But then it would also take away the pleasure of giving _them_ exactly what he had endured.

Sasuke came back from his thoughts when he felt the hair on his arms rise. He peered into the room and saw Akiko standing quite still and rigid in the middle of the room. Her eyes held a far away look and her hands clenched from a memory only she could see.

She shivered.

"I know you have experience in that field. But the Kyuubi seems to be more…reserved."

Akiko scoffed at the idea. Sasuke fleetingly thought he agreed.

"The Nine tailed fox knows Naruto would die if he did anything drastic." Akiko's eyebrow rose up, questioning.

"Do I not recall correctly Naruto nearly dying from an attempt by the Kyuubi to be released? And wasn't it Naruto who **consented** to the Kyuubi and it's power? He's going to get himself **killed**, Tsunade. And that worries me."

"Worries you? Why should that worry you?" Tsunade sounded suspicious.

She shrugged, not answering the question.

Sasuke wasn't surprised that Naruto would die if the Kyuubi unleashed its full power. A single human body could never withstand something so powerful.

He looked out at his surroundings, moving away from the menial conversation and felt an uncomfortable feeling fall upon him. It was so distant, so…foreign now. He had once called this place _home_. Thinking about it made him restless, had him feeling like he was drowning in luke warm water, the suffocation and the slightly warm feeling he had so disgustingly _nice_. Thinking back on his childhood, he felt like he was choking. He could see himself six years younger, arrogant and cocky. Cold. _Stupid_. He was consumed with his revenge on Itachi. He was obsessed with it. Even Orochimaru couldn't hold a flame to the fire of Itachi. Now they were nothing. Absolutely nothing.

_And Naruto._

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he had mixed feelings for Naruto. A fact he hated deeply.

"You didn't answer my other question either. Why did you let the Nekomata out?"

He saw her stiffen.

"Someone…made me angry."

Akiko's posture was rigid. It was as if a sudden chill had settled about the room. Tsunade drummed her fingers along her desk.

"You won't like who."

Tsunade's eyes bored into hers. Akiko stared right back. Sasuke waited in silence.

A sigh of defeat escaped her lips.

"Uchiha Sasuke." As soon as the name left her lips, Tsunade went rigid, eyes grew wide, and her hands grasped the desk before her firmly, causing her knuckles to turn white.

Sasuke's cheek twitched in annoyance. This would only lead to trouble.

The room had gone deathly quiet. Tsunade had yet to react and Akiko was actually not concerned about Tsunade but about the reaction of the pink-haired kunoichi that thought she was unnoticeable outside the office door. She had ignored the girl, only waiting to make it more dramatic. She most likely heard Nibi's name but she was waiting, waiting for the right moment to _punish_ her.

She **had** expected the girl to come flying through the door, wide-eyed, jaw set and demand where the Uchiha was. But she must have grown up a little since all that Akiko heard was the girl's heart skip a beat and her breath hitch in her throat. Akiko could feel the tension radiating from her body through the walls. But before the conversation turned in a direction that didn't need going, she wasn't going to the let the girl hear anymore.

"You know," Akiko moved to the door fully intending on revealing the girl.

"I don't like being eavesdropped on by extremely incompetent shinobi." She swung the doors open to reveal a stunned Sakura. She stood with one foot behind her as if she had cringed away from the door expecting to be caught but hoping it wouldn't actually happen. After her initial reaction Sakura's eyes narrowed at her remark.

Akiko glanced behind her.

"Next time you let little shinobi eavesdrop on me during a time of privacy, make sure you get someone who actually can." Sakura's eyes glared daggers at Akiko and she simply stared back as if Sakura were dirt beneath her feet. Tsunade made no move to explain the girl's presence.

"I don't appreciate this at all Tsunade."

Akiko's voice had taken on a very deadly tone. For her this was not a simple matter of making sure Haruno didn't talk. This was a matter of her life, her **secrets** that could have been revealed to a stupid pink haired girl. Of course she knew that Sakura was out there, but other than physically making Tsunade stop talking about anything, she couldn't have done anything to make it stop. Now the stupid girl could know everything.

Akiko turned around and grabbed Sakura by the arm. Her vice like grip caused Sakura to gasp in surprise by this mystery girl's strength. Tsunade had warned Sakura earlier about the girl. Upset her and it would mean more trouble than she could ever imagine. Tsunade had been right. The look she had seen cross over the girl's eyes was murderous. Sakura looked down at her arm and clenched her teeth from the pain that was traveling throughout her body. She saw nails grow and felt an immense power overbear her. Akiko's eyes glowed blue and a snarl came from her lips.

"Akiko…let. Sakura. go. She doesn't know anything. And you know I would never let her know."

She growled in response.

"But you **told **her didn't you! You told her I would be here! That's why there aren't any guards!"

Her voice grew in volume and she looked like she was struggling for control. Her eyes shifted color and nails grew even longer than before and pierced Sakura's skin all the way through. Sakura tried to pull away and suppressed a moan of pain that threatened to escape. Akiko turned to look at the girl and canines were protruding past her lips. This vaguely reminded Sakura of someone she knew. Someone who changed appearance because of…

Her eyes widened in recognition.

But Akiko's narrowed in response. Her grip tightened even more and Sakura's bones felt like glass in her fingers. Sakura almost screamed. Chakra was coursing through the air and it was hard to tell where the wind had suddenly come from.

"Akiko…" Tsunade's voice seemed weak. Akiko did not look happy. But her chakra wasn't as powerful as it felt before. Her breath came heavily.

"You should have respected…my terms, Tsunade." Tsunade narrowed her own eyes.

"Secrecy! That was all I asked! **No one** should know I exist. No one should know my **name**!"

"Stop this Akiko. You'll break her arm."

Sakura's arm was of no concern to her. She could break the girl in half and not even flinch. Tsunade took a few hesitant steps closer and that was it. The crunch was deafening in the silence of the room and Sakura's scream was spine chilling. Akiko didn't flinch and Tsunade lunged toward her.

At that moment everything seemed to slow down. Tsunade was making to separate Akiko from Sakura. Akiko had turned so quickly and snatched Sakura's chin in her hand, forcing her to look into her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face and she was half standing, half dangling in Akiko's grip. As time seemed to catch up to itself, Sasuke was suddenly there, in the middle of everything. His hand was hovering just above her arm. He wasn't touching her but it was so _close_. Akiko looked up into his eyes. They all stayed there, like that for what felt like hours but was merely minutes. Sasuke stood there, face expressionless. Akiko's grip on Sakura did not loosen but suddenly stopped. Sakura dropped to her knees unexpectedly and let out a squeak.

Tsunade and Sakura were both stunned to see Sasuke, standing there, in the middle of the office, in Konoha. Sakura momentarily forgot her pain, even as Akiko let go.

"Sasuke..." Her voice disturbed the silence like a stone thrown into water. He slowly closed the distance between him and Akiko, his head bent in her direction. She was so short she had to look up at him. Their silence continued and Sasuke ignored Sakura.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said his name once more, like he could disappear at any moment. She stood up and stepped closer to him, reaching out with her uninjured arm.

"Step away." His cold demanding voice made her flinch and tears streamed down her face. It was a pitiful sight.

Akiko looked at her with contempt and growled. She didn't understand why Sasuke had interfered. She didn't understand why she stopped for him either.

"Perhaps we should talk…"

And then they were gone, before Tsunade could say anything more. She watched their backs as they quickly made their way out of Konoha. The ANBU were finally aware of her and made chase. But what was both surprising and not was that Sakura was also following, clutching her shattered arm close to her stomach. Tsunade made to call her back but shook her head and decided not to. She would come back soon anyway.

Akiko would make sure of that.

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness.**


	3. Torrential Rain

**EM:** Rewritten and retitled chapter 3. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Torrential Rain_**

Persistent wasn't enough to explain Sakura. Neither was annoying. Akiko had taken circles around Konoha and even went a couple miles out just to turn around and double back. Yet she still couldn't shake Sakura. She was determined to catch them.

"She's not going anywhere unless you talk to her." Sasuke _hnn_ed in response. Akiko sighed with impatience. She was _tired_ of all this ridiculousness. She wanted to go _home_.

"Would you just take care of it already?" They were even in their pace, and Sakura was a little ways behind, huffing with obvious exhaustion. They _could_ keep going until she passed out from exertion. Akiko seriously considered it, the thought pleasing to her, but then thought that it could only come back to bite her in the ass later on. She growled with impatience.

"I'm going wherever you go." She glared at him.

Why did the male species have to be so _difficult_?

He made no inclination to stop nor did he acknowledge the fact that Sakura was following them because of him.

_Damn Tsunade. _

Sakura had never entered her mind as a problem. She never had a reason to even think her name. And now she couldn't get home because of her. And Sasuke. And Tsunade. Everyone seemed to be her problem now. Where had the days of being alone gone?

Akiko suddenly halted and Sakura almost missed a step because of the action. But she recovered and flew past Akiko towards Sasuke. Akiko stepped into the shadow of the tree and leaned back, breathing heavily.

_Now let's see him run away. If he does, then I can go home without him too. _

But Sasuke stopped, as she suspected, only a couple jumps after she did and was confronted by Sakura. Akiko frowned in irritation. Sakura, though looked ready to jump Sasuke. Sasuke shot Akiko a look of annoyance. Her mouth quirked up in an evil smile.

"Sasuke…" Every emotion that came with that one word made Akiko cringe. She had forgotten those kinds of emotions.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with eyes filled with tears and made a hesitant step in his direction. He stood there, in indifference, still looking at Akiko.

"Sasuke, please, I beg of you." Her voice had faded when he made no indication that he recognized her. Still she fought on.

"Please come back to us. Come back to Konoha where you belong, with Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and everyone. And with…me."

_She's blind to anything but her own wants._

She looked down, embarrassed when she had said me. Akiko groaned in disgust. If she had wanted Sasuke to come back, first thing she shouldn't have done was sound so _needy_. And second, if Sasuke had left her, even after she had tried to stop him long ago, why should he suddenly change his mind now? Did she think a few years would change that? Sasuke, though, did not miss his chance to avert the situation. Sakura's eyes followed his and rested on Akiko.

"And why are you with…_her_?" Sakura had emphasized _her_ like it was a word she didn't know, like it was nasty. Like the _her_ couldn't be Akiko and she was just a nightmare she had yet to wake up from.

Akiko's irritation grew, as did her weariness. _Being tired only makes me testy. Perhaps this will be fun…_

Sasuke looked at Akiko in interest, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. Akiko slowly made her way over to Sakura and Sasuke, the space between them large enough to accommodate for her presence as well. She felt a challenge tossed out from Sakura and she rose to it, never one to back down.

_Let's see how she handle's a little competition._

Akiko took the few steps backward until she was close to Sasuke. Sakura's eyes widened, as Akiko turned sideways, looked up and reached out to carefully place her hand on Sasuke's arm, wary of what he might do as well. Watching her, Sakura briefly thought it looked so natural. Almost as if she were watching a boy and girl interact from afar. What was bad though, was that Sasuke, without meaning to, had looked down without hesitation at her as if she really was reaching out to ask him something. It was the same thing he had done to Itachi when he had wanted his attention; accept he had to grab hold of his shirt. But what Sakura couldn't stand was that he had allowed her to touch him. He had **allowed** it. Her left arm jolted with her anger, so intense and she gasped in pain. Her arm was still shattered, still dangling before her, unhealed. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bead and never leave. She suddenly felt that last three years and the pain of the night that he left come back at her full force.

Akiko looked back at Sakura, her hand still on Sasuke's, and sized her up.

She had a clear complexion and milky white skin. Although it could have been sallow, she looked that worn out. She was thin, thinner than Akiko would have thought and didn't have near the amount of muscle she thought a shinobi of Sakura's skill would have. She looked _breakable_.

_Pathetic…_

Her eyes took in the sharp chin and the unusually large forehead that she didn't seem to hide. Her short pink hair fell around her face in a flattering way, one that attempted to draw away the attention from her brow and she had her hair held back by her leaf band and she was taller than her. She had long fingers, graceful, which accounted for her skill in medicine. Then Akiko looked up into her bright green eyes and she could see the thoughts running through her head. She could see the hatred for her closeness to Sasuke, the longing to be in that same position and the jealousy that perhaps she had been with Sasuke this entire time. Which wasn't true but Sakura didn't know that.

"I can see why you had no reason to stay." Sakura's eyes blazed in fury and a hatred so deep, she knew in that moment that she and Sakura would never be friends, even if different circumstances had presented otherwise. Her good hand clenched at her side.

Sakura took in this thing, this girl who she was tiring of quickly. She had never heard of the girl, not until Tsunade had mentioned her today. She was shorter than she would have thought. Sakura already knew she was short but this girl was a couple inches shorter. The difference with Sasuke standing right next to her was laughable. What was so noticeable though was her eyes, framed by long lashes. They were so deep; Sakura felt she could lose herself in them. They were the darkest green she could imagine, but around the pupils was a hazel ring that seemed as if she could see into her very soul. Couple this with her hair, which was so red it reminded Sakura of blood and the girl was a sight, she couldn't deny that. Her tanned skin, with a tint of red was scarred and it almost made Sakura sad to think of what those could have been from. Almost.

The difference between them was profound and both girls could see it. Their eyes locked and Sasuke was forgotten in their judgments of the other. Akiko crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight onto one foot.

"What?" Sakura wanted to rip her apart. _Who did she think she was? Who does she think she is, standing there all high and mighty? Why is Sasuke letting her get so close?_ She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise in defiance and she thrust out her chin.

"Move aside. I have business with Sasuke." Akiko laughed, a short burst that was meant to maim.

_Business? Hah! What a laugh._

"Business? Business that you couldn't complete three years ago?" Sakura was livid.

"What I need to talk with Sasuke about is none of your business." Akiko's lip curved up in mock humor.

"Forcing your feelings onto someone else will only have the opposite effect."

"I don't care what you think! I'll bring Sasuke back no matter what!"

Sakura's anger had boiled up and Sasuke had stood by, watching their interaction. But hearing those words come out of her mouth made him want to strangle her.

"Don't assume that you can bring me back when you don't even know how I feel." His voice had that cold ominous edge, straight-laced with poison. It sounded dangerous and Akiko shivered in anticipation.

It seemed Sakura wasn't the only one who was angry now. Sasuke had moved around Akiko deftly and stood menacingly before Sakura. She shrank back, her shoulders caving in around her. She clutched her injured arm closer.

"But Sasuke…don't…don't you want to come back?" Sasuke looked at her like she was an idiot, fury simmering just beneath the surface.

"I **left** Sakura." His words fell like weights on her shoulders. "Even after you tried to stop me the first time. Being there, in that village, infuriates me. I gain nothing by being **there**."

It felt like the dead of winter, his words were so cold. Sakura was standing there, dumbfounded. She had backed herself up against the body of the tree. She tried to grasp it with her good hand, looking for something to hold onto. She was shaking violently.

She was so _stupid_. Akiko didn't understand how Sakura couldn't see Sasuke's **need** to be away from that place. There was a reason she knew of that might have made him feel that way. Of course he may not have known that when he left. But it was more than obvious that he did not want to be in Konoha. Why couldn't she just accept that?

Tsunade had once asked Akiko to look for Sasuke. She had thought about it, once. Finding him would mean a lot to some people in that village. But from what she had gathered, he had left of his own free will. Even ignoring the ones that seemed to be the closest to him. How could she force him to return to the very place he escaped from? She would never make anyone do what he or she didn't want to. Never. Free will was exactly that. Free. So she declined the request. Tsunade made to change her mind, but Akiko wouldn't have it. She wouldn't look for him. Period.

How he had come to be looking for her was something only he could answer. It made her wonder as well, what the need was to be with her.

"_I'm here to find out." _

_What the hell did he need to know though? What made him stay?_

Sakura was stuttering, incoherent words falling out of her mouth. Tears were falling freely from her face. Both Akiko and Sasuke watched her in silence. And that was when the world shed tears of its own. There was no warning; like the strike of a snake. Rain fell heavy on them all. Thunder rumbled in the distance foretelling the fierceness of the incoming storm. The wind picked up speed and leaves whipped past Akiko's face. Her hair was sticking to her face and her clothes were suddenly heavy on her frame, soaked.

"Go away Sakura. I will **not** be going back. Ever." Sasuke didn't blink, not even as the water fell unnoticed into his eyes. Instead of looking mean, he looked sad to Akiko.

_He's hiding something. _

Before Sakura could protest, Sasuke took off. Akiko hesitated. Sakura slowly slid down until she was sitting, hunched over her knees. Her body was shaking as she curled up into herself. Underneath the sound of the rain she could hear Sakura's crying sobs.

_She really does care for him, doesn't she. _

"You should just give up on getting him back." _Or else your heart will continue to break. _

She looked up, strands of hair on her face with a glint in her eyes. Akiko hadn't expected it, but she whipped out her kunai faster than Akiko would have thought possible.

She caught it between her fingers. They were staring at each other as the trickle of blood traced its way down her middle finger. Akiko ground her teeth together and threw it back, her hand a blur in the air. Sakura didn't register what had happened until the kunai made a _thump_ near her head, startling her. Pink strands of hair fell with the rain, disappearing in the dark. Her eyes were wide and Akiko couldn't tell tears from rain.

"Next time it won't just be a broken-"

Sasuke cut off her words by firmly taking her arm and dragging her away. Akiko thrashed and her braided hair whipped them both several times. She couldn't really see where he was going it was so shadowed underneath the trees. Sakura had disappeared from her sight and when she felt they had gone far enough he stopped, promptly letting go of her arm.

"You know, I would have liked to finish what I was saying to her."

He stood there, staring.

"I feel like I'm talking to a wall…" She uttered under her breath. He really was infuriating. And still he stayed quiet. The rain continued to fall around them and Akiko shivered. The intensity of his stare, coupled by the darkness surrounding them, was entrancing. She shook the rain out of her face and turned away from him.

"Look. You're the one inconveniencing me. I'll ditch you. I will. And you'll never find out what you want." _Whatever the hell that is. _

He shifted his feet, which was the only indication that she had struck a nerve. She turned around to see what was really going on with him, when she came face to face with him. Or what would be said as face to face. Really she had to look up at him since he was about a head, maybe two taller than her. And Sasuke was bent over her, in a rather protective stance, but it wasn't protective. His head was cocked to the side and they just stood there. Staring into each other's eyes as the rain fell down around them.

Something in his stare made Akiko's mind go blank. It was that stare she used to get from **him**, the one that made her shut up because something inside of him was hurting. Somewhere inside there was a pain that was so hard to bear; it looked like he would break.

While she was lost in his gaze, Sasuke cautiously took her fingers in his own and held them lightly. She didn't take her eyes away from his. But his touch had jolted her senses and she was paralyzed by his sudden action.

They stood like that for some time, even as the rain started to come down harder and the thunder seemed to drown out everything. There faces were illuminated in the flash of the lightning.

Achingly slow, he brought her hand up between them. Akiko never took her eyes from his, even as he brought her bleeding finger to his face. She noticed that his eyes grew softer and closed slightly as he licked her cut, taking her blood into his mouth. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her skin and the world was suddenly Sasuke. She could suddenly feel the heat of his body so close to hers, feel the blood pumping violently through her finger where he had licked her and she could hear his soft breathing. It was the most abnormal feeling she had ever experienced. Without warning he dropped her hand, and took two steps back, distancing himself.

"Yes, I will."

Silence followed her.

_Huh? Wha-what just happened?_

She was still out of mind. It was as if she was…floating. She didn't feel angry or irritated. There wasn't any sadness or pain. It was just _floating_. Then a flash of lighting lit up his features and there on his face, was a smirk. Thunder screamed from the sky and she didn't think. She just acted.

Her fist collided with his face.

He grunted at the sudden action and when he looked up there was a smile on her face. His eyes were glazed as if the impact made his eyes tear up, but the slowing rain quickly washed any traces away.

"That hurt…" His voice was quiet and he seemed…confused?

Akiko laughed. She laughed as if she didn't have a care in the world. The rain started to slow and there was a lighting of the sky, like the sun trying to push away the curtain that was covering it. Sasuke straightened up and looked down on her from his nose, which was slightly red. The look he gave was comical. She laughed even harder, eyes squinting together, doubled over and clutching her stomach.

"If you ever…laugh…try anything like that again…chuckle…" Her laughter died away and she wiped at her face.

_That was so weird!_

"Whatever."

He looked confused. The sudden change of her attitude made him wary. It was so _distracting_, that sound. Like childhood memories sitting on Itachi's shoulders. Like the tinkling of chimes in the wind. Like learning for the first time that his father was proud of _him_. Any threats he would have made over her punching him were suddenly gone, like the wind. Her laughter just kept echoing on in his head. She was _happy_.

"Stop."

His words were strangled and felt odd on his tongue. A feeling like adrenaline rushed to his head and he felt light-headed. Akiko watched as he looked off past her, eyes clouded over with confusion as he shook his head.

She wiped her face off and then ran her hands over her head, slicking her loose hair back. Water droplets cascaded down her cheeks and around her eyes. Her face was pink from laughter and her right hand was curled up, her index finger caressing her middle finger, where Sasuke had licked her.

_Focus Sasuke. She can't live much longer anyway._

Sasuke went deep into himself, looking for the dark place that was familiar and sank down into the dark recesses of his mind. This was what he was. This was where he belonged.

"Calm down. Can't a girl laugh?" Her eyes were dancing as she looked at him, something he hadn't recognized her capable of when they first met. Suddenly she was a different person. It didn't make sense. Her shoulders sagged a little and she sighed.

"I'm tired. And cold," she confessed. She looked up at the sky, the rain now falling lightly, leaving just as quickly as it had come. She shivered.

"I want to go _home_."

_Home?_

Sasuke was pondering the thought of home. It brought up memories, some cold and some happy. Itachi flashed by and he narrowed his eyes. Akiko watched.

"You had a home once didn't you?" He looked down at her sharply.

"I don't have a home."

Akiko thought that he too did have a home. She knew he did. But those memories must have been too painful for him to even admit that he had one. She felt a familiar feeling of loneliness wash over her. She knew what it was like to be alone. He was the only one left of his clan and she had no family left to call her own.

"Go home then." She cocked her head at him a he continued to stare at her. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around and jumped away. She didn't hear his steps so she turned around.

"You coming?"

He was a little shocked that she had asked. His grunt was his confirmation and Akiko took it as so. She turned around and headed off towards the sun. It was slow, her pace. As if she was taking her time. She looked around her often but he didn't know if that was to see if there was anyone else following or if she was just taking in the scenery. In any event, getting to her house was tedious. Any one who would have happened to catch a glimpse of the two solitary figures would assume that they were on a pleasure run. It took a long time to get there as well and her house was very well secluded. No doubt it was difficult to find. Even Sasuke would have trouble remembering where she made her exact turns. She had looped around more than twice to confuse him, and it was starting to wear on him. He figured though that he didn't need to remember. He would only be leaving her presence after he got what he wanted. When they reached her house, Akiko parted very thick branches that could not be seen through. She stepped through her entryway and allowed Sasuke to follow her. He entered and stared at the scene before him.

A cliff was the background setting with a waterfall cascading below into a pool of clear, blue sparkling water. The rushing sound of water was what had alerted him first. Standing next to the pond of water was a simple little cabin with a chimney. There was but one window that he could see and that opened up to the side that the sun would set on. Sasuke also spotted a very quaint bed of flowers that were all colors and kinds from red irises, to purple azaleas, yellow daffodils, to white lilies. It was a serene sight and very peaceful.

Sasuke was not used to such an atmosphere and just stood there, unable to decide of what to do. The air was fresh and very cleansing and the smell of wet grass and flowers was overpowering.

This was not the home of a Jinchuuriki. This was not the home of the girl he had seen earlier. It just couldn't be. It would seem that Sasuke had gotten the wrong impression.

She was already making her way over to the flowerbed. She bent over with a tranquil look and caressed the nearest flower. A bird flew past Sasuke's vision. It was perfect, this place. He almost turned tail and ran from there. Everything inside him was screaming to leave. But despite the profound need to leave, he just couldn't take that step. He just couldn't stop staring. This was a world all its own and he could not understand one part of it. He stayed where he was at the edge, by the trees.

When he looked at her again, her eyes were on him. She stood there at the edge of the pool, still. Suddenly he could see it, the invisible wall that separated him from this place. But then she was there, beckoning him to come closer, waving her hand. A door appeared in the invisible wall. Sasuke was a bit taken aback, but he jumped from the tree and slowly made his way to her house. She went into the little home and left her door open, a very welcoming gesture.

The house was very small. It was two bedrooms and there was indeed a bathroom. The kitchen area combined with the living area as one very large room or as large as it could be for a small house. It was not overly crowded with furniture, just two worn out looking cushions and a rug covered the floor completely. She had a small fireplace to the corner of the room. There were also plants in the house as well, hanging from the ceiling, sitting on the ground, on little tables that had been made just for them. It looked like he had walked into a miniature green house. It was a little unsettling all the life that was blossoming there. Her house smelled of lavender and fresh water and he found himself inhaling deeply.

He pushed back the warm feelings rising in his stomach.

She made her way into the back of the house and he did not follow. It was obviously her room. Her door closed and he was left alone. This was definitely not the girl he had heard about. This was not the Akiko Orochimaru had made her out to be.

He heard drawers opening and closing and assumed she was changing into something different. He took a moment to become as used to his surroundings as he could. He drew in a ragged breath and calmed his nerves.

When Akiko came back out she had indeed changed her clothing. She had removed her black legging-shoes, the spandex shorts, and her black top. She was now wearing a loose fitted white sleeve-less shirt that fell to just above her knees. From then he could see the navy blue pants, fitted to her form that went to just below her knees. Her sword and hip pouch were gone. She was not wearing shoes.

"What are you staring at?"

Her voice brought him back from his thoughts and he realized that he was staring at her. Her hair now cascaded over her left shoulder, unbraided, past her chest to end at her stomach. Water dripped from the ends and her clothes had wet spots on them.

"You're not wearing shoes."

She laughed, red showing in her cheeks. Sasuke looked away from her jovial form and hated the unfamiliar territory he was in. He didn't gawk at a thing, at a person; he was only here for information from her.

Instead of being trapped in the house he turned and walked back out the door he had come through. He did not stop until he was at the very edge of the clearing where he took a seat and faced the direction of the waterfall, not the house. He saw from the corner of his eye Akiko come out with her eyebrow raised. He saw her shoulders rise, and her hair fall behind her. He saw her take deliberate slow steps until she was standing in front of the pool of cerulean water and she stood there for a long time. Her face was upturned toward the sky and he could tell that her eyes were closed. After a long period of time she finally sat down at the edge of the pool. She slipped her feet into the water and he heard her sigh from pleasure.

He watched as she sat there, not moving. She leaned back on her hands and then fell onto her back and lay there.

_Why am I here? Is it necessary that I stay in this place?_

He was fighting for his composure.

She sat up after a time, brought her legs out of the water and crossed them. She rested her hands lightly on her knees and closed her eyes. Her hair shifted as she did and when she went still, her breathing became deep and repetitive.

She was meditating and could feel his presence behind her. There was so much tension around him it was stifling. She was disconcerted herself. She knew he would see her become something she hid from the world and she was very uncomfortable with this idea, the idea that he now knew both sides. Her one side, the side the Bijuu brought out because of its constant influence. The anger, pride and violence were something that she had, yes. That was a very big part of her, but having the bijuu inside only boosted those things. This new side he was seeing was the one she hid because of the weakness it suggested. Her love of beauty was not something she shared with anyone, which was a wonder why she was letting the Uchiha see it now.

The sun started set.

Akiko came out of her meditative state and sat there for a bit longer. In this place she could be whoever she wanted, her true self, whatever she chose. Here she was free from the possibility of _him_ finding her. Here she was _safe_. But Sasuke was ready to run, ready to be free of the peace. He needed to be doing _something_ and he was starting to get impatient.

His arms were folded across his chest and he was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his back resting against a tree. His katana was lain out next to him within reach.

Akiko stood up and started toward the house. Before she went in she looked over at Sasuke. He was staring at her again. She waited only for a second and continued on into the house. He could see her getting a pot ready and came out to get water. She walked back into the house and continued to light her fire inside. He followed her actions and he noticed everyone time that she would glance out his way.

She had poured herself a cup of tea and sat there at the table, drinking. When she was done she got up, put her cup on the counter. The fire she left to burn itself out and the door was left open. She made her way to her room and her bed. She came back with a blanket in her arms and she set it on the chair at the table. She disappeared into her room and did not come out again.

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness.**


	4. Strike of Lightning

**EM:** Rewritten and retitled chapter 4. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Strike of Lightning**_

She hadn't slept in what felt like a long time. But for some reason she just couldn't do it. Why was sleep being so evasive? There was something tugging her mind, her thoughts jumbling together. She turned this way, rolled back over, then onto her stomach. She even paced around her room; counted off the number of times her heart beat. It was ridiculous. But he was there. Everywhere. It was all she could think about.

_Sasuke._

She was not about to let Sasuke Uchiha prevent her from getting one wink of sleep, but that's exactly what happened. Sleep evaded her. Just when she thought she had it, it disappeared. His face would jump into her mind and her heart would pick up its pace, even if she didn't want it too.

_Just what was he thinking tonight, licking my finger like that?_

She was still rubbing her middle finger, where Sakura had cut her. Where Sasuke had licked her. Where her skin tingled. She shook her head back and forth, making her dizzy. She couldn't decide what she hated more. The fact that he licked her, or that his action was making her restless, making her blood rise.

_I hate it all. _

She deftly rolled out of bed and walked into the living area with a sigh.

She hadn't wanted to show Sasuke this side of her, not really. It was never her intention to let him follow her home. But something made her do it. Something inside of her wanted him to come along. Something inside of her wanted the company. There was something about him that just called out to her.

It wasn't something she found she liked too much, but it had occurred to her while she had been meditating, with him sitting not fifteen feet behind her. After all that she had been through with him, which to say the least wasn't very much, she couldn't help but already feel this pull in his direction. There was this overwhelming need to _listen_ to everything about him. Perhaps he reminded her of someone she missed…

She knew the history of Sasuke Uchiha, and she knew that love was not a part of that history. Itachi Uchiha destroyed his entire family when Sasuke was but seven years old. Itachi tells him to get stronger if he wants to fight and defeat him. And the only way to do this is to kill the person that is closest to you. Itachi wanted him to have a goal in life, even if it was one of revenge. Sasuke had put everything into becoming strong, and in the process he also became cold and spiteful.

Akiko was familiar with his family history and felt a pang of sympathy. She knew what it was like to lose what you loved dearly. Especially to someone you looked up to. Of course she didn't know what is was like to lose your whole family to a blood brother, but she felt something close to that. But she wanted to know what he _really_ felt. Why he did what he did. What was the reason he left Konoha and went to Orochimaru? Was it merely for the sake of becoming stronger? To defeat his brother? Those questions would never be answered without him.

The fire was just embers now and all her plants looked as if they had fallen asleep. She was jealous. The moon shone into the room and Akiko spotted the blanket still on the table, her door still ajar. There was a night chill in the air.

Sasuke was still in the spot she had left him, against the tree. What she hadn't expected though was to see a sleeping Sasuke. He was sitting Indian style and his katana was still lying beside him. But one of his hands was now sprawled on the ground next to him, like it had fallen from his lap. His head hung low to his chest, which was rising and falling in a steady, deep rhythm.

She picked up the blanket and quietly made her way over to Sasuke through the grass wet with dew. He didn't stir when she approached. She stood there for a moment, looking down on him. She then crouched down so that she was eye-level with him. She was a little surprised by her proximity. Sasuke up close was more than handsome. He was utterly beautiful.

His pale unmarked skin was like marble and looked cool and smooth to the touch, which is what she really wanted to do. Her hand even lifted up to his face but it stopped in midair. That would absolutely ruin the moment. His eyes were shadowed and not from the darkness, but from lack of sleep or perhaps something that was going on inside of him. She wanted to wipe away that shadow, like it was just a smudge. It was cold enough outside that she could just see his breath making clouds in the air. His lips were slightly parted and she knew from that that he was really deeply asleep. He had a prominent chin and thin eyebrows. His dark blue hair still framed his face and she knew that his coal black eyes were deep and distant. But no matter what kind of emotion he didn't show she could still see some of the hidden feelings deep inside them. She could see the turmoil he was going through. His body gave a quick shiver and Akiko froze instantly.

She was completely still and waited for his eyes to snap open like he knew she was there. But his hand merely twitched and his hairs were on end. It was at that moment that she really noticed how cold it was outside. She had goose bumps herself and found that her body was shivering as well.

She spread out the blanket and as softly as she could so as not to disturb him, laid it over his body. As it settled over his sleeping form she still expected him to jump up and attack her but he still didn't move. She brought it up around his shoulders softly and moved away quickly. When he still hadn't moved she turned on her heels and went back into the house. If she wasn't caught now she wasn't sticking around any longer so that it would happen. The rushing of the waterfall drowned out her hurried footfalls on the grass and she was in the house and closing the door quietly behind her.

Sasuke had been trying to stay awake after she had gone to her room the first time and didn't come back. Sleeping was something he did little of and he would not do it here in the open in a strange place. But his body betrayed him and exhaustion claimed him.

_It was dark out and flashes of silver could be seen in the night._

"_No matter how many times you try, Sasuke, you just cannot kill me."_

_Sasuke wasn't breaking a sweat but he was once again trying, yes trying to kill Orochimaru. No matter how many times he tried he could never seem to do it. No matter how many times he could take control either. It seemed to be impossible. But Sasuke would never admit to such a thing._

_Orochimaru's grin was wide and his fangs were gleaming in the moonlight. Sasuke was unfazed._

"_Hn."_

_Inside he was fuming though. He had unsuccessfully tried to kill Orochimaru more times than he could count over the past two years. And Itachi was no help either, always coming in at the worst times, waiting for his moment to take his eyes._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke…you've been trying for so long. I feel absolutely **terrible**." At terrible Orochimaru cackled and began to slither circles around Sasuke._

"_Would you like to know **how**?" Sasuke's hands tightened around his katana. Of course he wanted to know._

"_Well since I know you're not going to admit to this, I'll tell you."_

_Sasuke's katana lowered._

"_So you are interested! How delightful!" Orochimaru cackled, eyes gleaming in sadistic pleasure. _

_Sasuke waited. He would never admit or show anything that would give him away. _

"_Orochimaru-sama…" Kabuto's voice rang out through the darkness. Orochimaru's hand went up to silence Kabuto. Glasses glinted in the moonlight._

_Orochimaru was now standing on two feet behind Sasuke and his hair fell into his face. His tongue flicked out tasting the air._

"_Find my **sister**, Sasuke. She is the only one who would know how to kill me. Or possibly could." He laughed again._

_Sasuke's hands dropped to his sides. Orochimaru was so **stupid**. To think that only one person could actually kill him. He was just playing mind games with him. _

"_Surprised my dear vessel? Wonder **how **I could possibly have a sister?"_

_His voice echoed out through the still darkness. Sasuke didn't move. He kept on laughing._

"_Akiko will be difficult to handle. Finding her will be even harder. But getting that information will be near impossible."_

_With that said Orochimaru turned and left. He could hear Kabuto's quiet inquiry to the sister fact and Orochimaru's noncommittal remark._

_**A sister? How absurd.**_

_But why would Orochimaru admit to such absurd information if it weren't true. There had to be some explanation for his outrageous remark. And he was going to find out what that was. _

Sasuke had been dreaming when Akiko had come out to him and placed the blanket over his cold body. Just as she had closed the door behind her Sasuke jolted awake immediately flying for his katana. But something restricted him and he didn't just grab the hilt of his katana but also something very soft and warm and smelling of lavender. He looked down at his form and found himself covered in a gray cotton blanket. He was warm. It was unusual for him to wake up warm. If he ever fell asleep he usually woke up cold and stiff.

He recalled the dream he had had in his slumber. He had found Orochimaru's sister just like he knew he would, but it had taken him longer than he expected. Six months to be precise. He tracked and tracked and spent many days and nights looking for the so-called sister of Orochimaru. Of course there was no way to find out from anyone if he did. The only people who might know, and might is the key word here, would be his teammates and even this was slim. Perhaps the Third would have known. But he was dead. Jiraiya and Tsunade would have been the only ones to know after that. But obviously he wasn't going to go and ask them.

He looked up in time to see none other than Akiko walk out the closed door wearing a very long purple colored cloak. It had two buttons up the front, a hood and was left open at the bottom. It fluttered around her legs. He watched her pull up her hood and swiftly took off in the direction of the cliff behind her home. She scaled the cliff wall, easily and raced off.

Sasuke wasted no time following her. He shook off the blanket, grabbed his katana and was chasing after her.

Her cloak was fluttering behind her and she was running silently along the forest floor. Sasuke made no sound and was right with her. He didn't know where she was going but he would keep himself hidden. They were running for some time and soon Sasuke was blocking out the run and was just concentrating on breathing. Because of this he didn't see her turn right and he fell behind slightly and almost lost her.

_Where is she going?_

He wasn't waiting for that answer for much longer. She came to halt outside a thickly overgrown brush surrounded by very tall willow trees.

He could hear the swift rushing and skipping of water over rocks and figured there was probably a source nearby. She seemed to be headed in its direction. As quietly as he could he followed her through the willow vines and through the brush. He was met by what would have been a peaceful sight.

Akiko was standing under a willow tree. The source of water was a little stream that ran around the tree and on into the forest around them. Her hood had been pulled back and her hair was hanging down her back, flaming in the darkness. She had her hand placed upon the trees body and she was staring up into its branches. Her cloak was pushed up to her shoulders and her skin had gone pale from the cold and her chest was rising and falling from the run. She hadn't bothered to wear anything than what he had last seen her in. Her feet were bare. Her breath came out in little puffs. Sasuke wondered what had brought her here, in the middle of the night.

"Why did you follow me?"

He hesitated for a moment and then stepped out into the clearing.

She knew that she had been followed. Why he had to come along she didn't know. Why she had allowed it, she didn't know. But she wished he would just leave her. This was the one place she had wanted to be alone, the place where she had once found comfort. This was _their_ place and no one else's. She should have never come while he was following. But she needed to sort out her thoughts, and **he** had been the one person she could do that with. This was where they had been, whenever they went to get away. It was also the last place she had seen him happy.

_I'm hopeless by myself. If only he hadn't died. _

She wanted to scream in frustration. Everything was making her angry. Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, her _life_.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

He didn't answer. He stood there, katana still in his hand. She wanted to strangle him! He made her feel so confused! She wanted him to stay at the same time that she wanted him to leave. She had no one anymore. There was no one to listen to her, to look at her with those understanding eyes. There was no one to make her feel less alone than she already did. Maybe she had wanted that from Sasuke. Maybe that was why she had let him stay.

_But I can't anymore. _

Tears welled up and streamed down her face. Suddenly it all hit her, like a wave breaking on the sand. She bent over and clutched her sides. She had no parents, no family, no friends, no one to comfort her. She was alone, with only the nightmares to keep her company, the pain of a life she never wanted to remember ever again. How could she have ever thought that Sasuke might be the one to…to what? Change that? Make the loneliness go away? He was just as alone as she was.

Sasuke watched as emotions flitted across her face. It was making him nervous, especially when she started to cry.

"What do you _want_!" Her voice echoed in the darkness causing sleeping birds to fly off. Sasuke stayed silent. He stared at her back for she had not turned to face him. Something was wrong.

"I asked you a question dammit." He could hear the agony in her voice, the pain. He had felt that once. Long ago when his brother had betrayed him.

Suddenly she felt the energy and the need to get him to go away. She turned abruptly and her face was livid. He took a hesitant step backwards, unsure of whether he should heed her plea or to stay in case she decided to run away.

"Answer me!" Her chest was heaving and her hair looked as if it was on fire. Her hands were fisted at her sides and her legs were sliding outward. He noticed that her eyes flashed blue.

_Why! Why does it hurt so much!_

She was losing herself, in all of the pain and sadness. It was welling up inside of her, overflowing. All she had wanted was a normal life. All she had wanted was to live.

_**Drip **_

_**Drip **_

_**Drip**_

Blood fell onto the ground next to Akiko. Sasuke watched, as the earth was stained black. Suddenly she looked up.

"Leave. Now." Her voice was strained and he felt her wavering. She was losing control of the thing inside of her.

"LEAVE!"

His head jerked up and he caught the look in her now blue eyes. They were filled with sadness and hate, anger and loneliness. She wanted him to stay but she couldn't bear to have him watch. Not him. He paused for a minute, watching her, and then abruptly turned and dashed from her secret place. When Sasuke had put some distance between himself and Akiko he heard a high pitched keening noise. It was something between animal and human, rage and sorrow.

She had let go. It was animalistic and human at the same time. It was the cry of someone who couldn't bear to live anymore. She fell to her knees and started to cry, great heaving sobs that wracked her entire frame. Her eyes couldn't release the tears fast enough, couldn't breathe in enough air. She was suffocating behind the pain of a life she had been forced into.

When Sasuke had heard her scream he had paused in mid step. Something tugged at him to go back. Something else was saying who cares? He listened to the most familiar voice in his head and continued on his way back.

Akiko was sitting in the muddy earth crying. Crying like she had not ever cried before. Crying like the day she had been born.

_Why was I born?_

_**Why do you still strive to live?**_

Akiko was clutching her sides as her body heaved with each breath she took. It hurt so much. She shouldn't have come here. Being here was nothing more than a mistake. Memories were everywhere, the good and the bad. They were swallowing her up. For as long as she could remember she had always wanted understanding. Ever since her 'parents' she had wanted someone there for her, someone who could make the pain less…agonizing, someone who would see how she was hurting.

Above all things she wanted…

"_Hello my dear."_

She froze. The remainder of her tears fell until her eyes shed no more and she stopped shaking. She felt it, the presence that she grew to hate more and more. The presence she **feared**. Her thoughts fled her mind and she saw only one thing. A flash of yellow and a glint of white.

_No…not him…not…_

Long black hair and pale white skin.

_Orochimaru…_

"_It's so good to see you."_

She started to shake again. Why? Why was he here?

"_Did you miss me?" _And he laughed.

She stopped breathing. He was everywhere suddenly. It was so cold.

"_You look upset dear sister. What is the matter?" _

She could see his hand stretched out before her, as if to comfort her. She flinched. She had learned long ago, that that reaching hand was not to comfort. She recoiled as his long fingers brushed over her cheek. It was like ice.

"_You should be happier to see me!" _

She cringed as his words echoed on in her mind. It was worse than him physically hitting her.

"_I know you want to say something. So say it! Tell me what you're really thinking!"_

Why was he yelling? Why didn't he hit her? Why was he here? But if she didn't answer him, he might torture her again, might make her wish she were dead.

"Why…are you here?"

She almost sobbed, but she held it back by sheer force of will. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of her tears. He laughed long and hard. It sounded like nails being dragged on a chalkboard.

"_How you could say that to your dear brother?"_

"You're no brother of mine." His eyes narrowed but his grin was still plastered to his face. He hissed and his tongue flicked out.

"_You dare say that to me?"_

She wanted to kill him. Every nerve in her body was screaming and she wanted to kill him, to rid herself of everything about him. She whimpered and looked into his eyes. Those same morbid yellow eyes with that same blood thirsting look.

"You…you only hurt me…" He smiled evilly at her and her eyes widened.

"_I was the only one to love you, you stupid, worthless pawn."_

Her heart felt like it was crumbling in her chest. She had gone cold, so very cold. That smile, those eyes, his words. It was the beginning of the end. Why was she so _stupid_?

"_Did I hurt your feelings, sister?" _

She shivered.

"_Well I don't care."_

Her head snapped up and she found herself face to face with Orochimaru. His breath was tickling her hair and her eyes had gone wide. His tongue flicked out and she flinched. He laughed long and hard. Akiko cowered and wished for silence and emptiness. She closed her eyes and held her breath. He laughed manically.

"_You can't run from me."_

His voice lowered an octave.

"_I will always be there. In your dreams, your thoughts, what you hate and love. I'll always be there. Haunting you…tearing you apart."_

She felt the tears stream down her face, could smell the clear crisp scent of the river and the saltiness of her tears. She could sense the evil coming from his body and feel the despair crashing over her. She wanted to run. All of her instincts were telling her to escape. She felt like a bird held captive in a cage and there was no door. She felt like she could never escape from the hell he had thrust her into. She gasped, trying to bring in air that she had denied her body. She opened her tear filled eyes and his yellow ones were still gazing on into her eyes. His eyes widened and she saw it. All of the pain and suffering she had pushed so far back into the recesses of her mind that it now all came flooding back, like water let free from the dam. She saw everything that had happened, all the loss she had endured, all the fake love she had been given, all of the lies she had been fed. She saw it all, so fresh in her mind she thought it was happening again.

"_**Is that you…father?" **_

_**Thick shoulders and short brown hair matted with blood. Fists clenched and shaking, a guttural sound came from the man swaying from side to side. His body fell forward and the dirt clouded around the now still body. **_

"_**FATHER!"**_

"_They didn't want you." His cold hand reached out to her. _

"_**MOTHER! NO!"**_

_**A short woman with long fire red hair and small beautiful hands stood there, with blood dripping from her fingertips. The woman's head turned to look behind her and blue eyes met green ones. The woman smiled and fell to the earth. A beautiful blazing fire extinguished. A shrill cry pierced the night sky.**_

"_You killed them." She was crying. No. She couldn't have killed them. They said they loved her. Why would they lie?_

"_**Poor pathetic child. No one to take care of you. No one to love you. How lonely."**_

_**Yellow eyes glinted with malice and a pale hand stretched forward.**_

"_**What is it that you want, you pitiful excuse for a child?"**_

"STOP! STOP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! YOU CAN'T HURT ME! NO!"

Akiko's scream echoed out through the now empty forest and when her eyes snapped open the sudden silence seemed oppressing. She realized that she wasn't alone, but Orochimaru was no longer there.

"What..."

Sasuke made a hesitant step in Akiko's direction but stopped. He had no idea what to do.

He had made it back to her place when something didn't feel right. He had this sudden feeling that he should go back to her. He had felt the coldness of death. He had immediately raced back through the trees to the place where he had left her. Midway he heard a scream and had emerged into the clearing to see her in chaos. She was standing so that she was sideways to him and he could see her visibly shaking. Her eyes were squeezed shut tight, and tears were leaking from her closed eyes. Her hands were clenching the fabric of her shirt so tight her hands had gone white and her shirt was starting to rip. Her face was turned upwards and she was pale, her scream echoing in the darkness that was suddenly closing in around them. Her eyes snapped opened and she swung her head round, eyes frantically searching for the source of the terror. Instead her eyes fell on him and she went still. Panic filled her eyes and then she fell to her knees crying for the entire world to hear.

Watching her, crying like she had nothing left in the world made him angry. He knew what those feelings were like. He fleetingly wished he could cry like that, without abandon. He also wished that he could do that while someone held him. Before he could stop himself and think about what he was really doing, he found himself walking over to her. He knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from his touch and screamed out again. He heard the fear in that scream.

Something had made her this way. He didn't know what, but he suddenly wanted to find out.

He reached over and brought her into his arms. She cringed at his touch at first, eyes widening in fear. She fought back at first, shoving him. But he didn't budge. He reached forward again, slower this time and when she didn't push him away, she pulled her into his embrace. Only when he scooped her legs up and she was cradled in his arms did she bury her head his chest. He could feel her shaking and her small hands gripping his shirt. She was suddenly so small and fragile in his hands. Gone were the anger and the hatred. Gone was the serene girl of the meadow. He stood up and held her closer and he took her away from whatever it was that had scared her.

She cried the entire way back and he often caught her mumbling out words like don't leave, never before, why didn't and no love. He was confused. Who was she talking about? What was she talking about?

He couldn't keep his own thoughts straight.

_Why did I go back? Why am I carrying her? _

Sasuke was confused about his own actions and thinking more and more about them only made him want to scream. He wanted to drop her and run from everything, but doing that would only make him feel…guilty?

Once back he entered her home and made his way to the room he assumed was hers. He stepped through the front door, past the table, through the living area where all of her plants stood at attention as if they knew she was in distress. He walked through the doorway to her room. He took in with a quick glance that the room was furnished simply. One oversized bed, a nightstand, a dresser and a rug. She had plants in here as well.

He took two quick strides to her bed and made to quickly place her on it and leave. He had to get out. He had to leave before he was consumed by surfacing emotions he had hidden away for too long. When he went to move away he found that his shirt was still in her grasp. Her cries became a little louder. He felt her internal scream. What she couldn't say aloud.

**DON'T LEAVE ME!**

He felt it so deeply in his heart, that his eyes widened and he couldn't leave.

_What do I do?_

But it came to him instantly. Like he had never forgotten or not ever shown any type of love. He did what he had thought he would never do. He picked her up, sat on the bed with his back against the headboard and brought her into his arms. They went up around her shaking form, burying her deep into his embrace. He enveloped her in him, curling around her violently shaking form.

She was broken. He felt her hot tears soaking into his shirt and her hot breath coming in gasps on his skin. Her skin was hot against his and he could feel her lips moving, but the words he could not hear this time.

She couldn't be alone. Not now, not when _his _presence was everywhere, under her skin. She felt Sasuke move to leave and wouldn't let him. She needed someone, anyone, but that _monster_ under skin, invading her thoughts. She needed to feel something other than his cold words and his hated eyes. She felt him slide his body around hers and felt his warm arms come up around her shoulders. She fell deeper into his soft white shirt and cried and cried and cried. The terror and the pain she had felt when looking into Orochimaru's eyes was so overwhelming she felt herself break. Something in the back of her mind questioned Sasuke's unusual behavior but what did that matter. He was there and he wasn't leaving. He wasn't leaving. She wasn't alone. She couldn't have asked for more from someone at that moment and she wanted with all her heart to stay like that, to stay in the comfort of someone else's arms. To feel like she would be safe no matter what happened.

Before the darkness claimed her, she heard her name fall softly from his lips, like the rain falling softly to cleanse the earth.

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness. **


	5. Downburst

**EM**: Rewritten and retitled chapter 5. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Downburst**_

It was unclear as to what Sasuke was feeling and he showed no feelings as Akiko lost herself in his arms. The only indication that he was intent on her was the way her name fell softly from his lips. He felt he should say something, anything, but he was at a loss. There were no words to take away the pain she was feeling. He knew that. So he stayed and held her, while her body continued to shake.

It was strange to him, how this felt. This need for him to stay. How he felt he had to because…because she was hurting. But he remembered a certain pink-haired kunoichi who had also cried. He had done nothing then.

_That wasn't the same. She doesn't know this kind of pain. This kind of loneliness._

His hands tightened around her body and she shuddered. He looked down waiting for another round of those heart-wrenching sobs when she relaxed suddenly in his arms. The tears streamed quietly down her face and her breathing slowed a little, her shakes calming. But her_ tears_. They just didn't stop. He couldn't understand what it was that had unhinged her. His feeling had been right. There had been something wrong. Something _terribly_ wrong. But he just didn't know what it could possibly be.

He heard the hoot of an owl outside and then the cry of a wolf.

Her sadness made him feel weak. He hadn't shown emotions like that to anyone since he was a child. He didn't really want to remember the last time he had cried. But watching her cry had made him feel like he had forgotten a part of himself. Forgotten a part that he had wished wasn't there. A weakness. Looking down on her unconscious form he was reminded of how _human_ everyone was. How human _he_ was.

She was hot. Her body was like a miniature sun. She was also soft. She had looked strong, formidable. She had looked like she could handle anything. He ran his hand up the length of her arm. He hadn't been this close to someone, someone he wasn't about to kill, in a _very_ long time…

And then he couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take the closeness of her body and he couldn't take the strange feelings coursing through his entire being. He just couldn't do it.

He pushed her body from his, got up and set her head on the pillow. He took a step back from the bed and he saw her shiver. She whimpered then and he felt its full effect. He should have done that gentler. He shouldn't have left her side. He should not be here at all.

None of this should matter.

He watched her curl herself up into a ball and he made to leave the room. But it was there! In the corner of his mind. It wasn't right. He shouldn't have these absurd feelings. He had abandoned these years ago! He cursed and turned around. He took one more glance in her direction and saw her red hair fanned out on the bed around her small vulnerable form and he felt a sudden urge to protect. An urge that should not have existed. He wanted to destroy whatever it was that was harming her. But destroying the cause meant…

His revenge suddenly seemed more important than it did before.

He sat down against the wall and propped his katana next to him. He would wait until she woke up. And when she did he would leave.

**Immediately. **

He was like that for some time. Waiting patiently and sometimes impatiently for her to awaken. She twitched sometimes or mumbled incoherent words. It was only when she started to tremble and a sob erupted from her that he had almost stood up but ended up on his knees looking across the bed at her.

"Ma...mama..."

His eyes widened.

_The darkness was everywhere and it was suffocating, swallowing her up, and stopping her breathing. Footsteps sounded hollow and empty in the silence._

_Why did the darkness stay?_

"_Father? Mother? Where are you?"_

_She was small for her age and her hair was unnaturally red. Like the red of the blood coursing through her veins. Her eyes were the color of the forest. Dark and green and haunting. Her voice echoed out through the eerie darkness but no one answered._

"_Hello?"_

_**Akiko**…_

_The little girl, Akiko, turned around and was confronted by a tall man with short brown hair and green hazel eyes that revealed his every emotion. He had thick shoulders and legs and a big emotionless face. His aura was drowning the petite woman next to him though. The woman came up to the man's chest and her long red hair cascaded down her back to below her waist. Her blue eyes were big and round and her narrow face gave her an angelic look. She had slim hands, arms and legs. She held herself proudly._

"_Ma…mama…"_

_Akiko made a hesitant step in the couple's direction. As her foot touched the ground blood started to spill forth from every orifice there was. Eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Their mouths were open in a silent scream but it was the little girl's that was echoing in every direction. _

Suddenly Akiko bolted up right in bed and a scream erupted from her mouth. Her hands were deathly gripping the sheets beneath her as her hair fell over her face. Her scream faded as soon as it came as she realized that she was not wherever she had been. That she was not that little girl anymore. She looked up and tears fell once again.

"I…was the one..."

She buried her face into her hands and this time her weeping was calmer.

Sasuke knew she was blaming herself. He knew it even though her words made no sense. He could just feel it. He knew because he had felt that before. That it was your fault, that there was nothing that could be done to change it. He watched as she cried, again. The amount of tears she was shedding was astounding. It was more tears than he could imagine in a lifetime.

Her shoulders slumped and her hands fell into her lap. Tears still slid down her face and her eyes were puffy and red. She looked pathetic and defeated.

"I'm…sorry."

He had not expected an apology and noticed that her cheeks were the same color as her hair. Her eyes were averted from his direction and she was clutching the fabric of her pants.

"I acted…foolishly." She couldn't believe she had let herself break down in front of Sasuke Uchiha. But what was even more disconcerting was the fact that he was still here, that he had stayed with her the whole time.

She leapt up from her bed.

"I…need to go clean up."

Sasuke watched her go to her dresser and grab clothing, something similar to what she was wearing now and disappeared through the doorway and he heard another door close. There was a squeak and the sound of rushing water could be heard.

**-Bathroom- **

She was so confused! Her feelings were everywhere. She still felt the cold hatred of Orochimaru, the pain of her parent's death and also the confusion of Sasuke's actions. Where did she sort out the raging emotions? When did they end?

She stripped herself of the dirty clothes and stood before the open shower, naked. Steam was rolling all around her and she suddenly wanted to disappear, to become the steam. She looked down at her hands, her nails imprinted along her palms with dried blood. They would scar and it would be one more mark to add to her body. She felt exhausted. She stepped into the hot water then hoping to wash away everything that was making her hurt.

With the steaming hot water running down her body, she felt a calm settle over her. She closed her eyes and felt better instantly. Her eyes were sore from all of the crying and she sagged from the weakness in her bones. The past week was catching up with her. Especially the past two days. She needed to rest her body and her mind.

But rest never came. In her house waited Sasuke and quite possibly an explanation. But what would she say? Besides, it was _Orochimaru_. There should be no need for an explanation. She was the one who wanted to do the asking. What had he comforted her for? She couldn't remember Sasuke being that kind. But Sasuke was all together different than she had thought. Not that she minded…

…_**what you hate and love. I'll always be there. Haunting you…tearing you apart.**_

She doubled over and her breath caught in her throat. She was clutching her sides and she couldn't see past those sick yellow eyes and those sharp fangs.

_Why? Why me?_

She didn't want to think about everything that was starting to crowd in her mind. She needed to **stop** thinking. Now. She turned the water as hot as it would go, scalding her skin. She scrubbed herself with a rag, scrubbing as if she could wash away everything that hurt inside. When she was finished she turned off the water and patted herself dry. After stepping into her clothes and combing through her hair she opened the door.

Sasuke had left her room once he heard the water come on. The sun would be rising in a few hours and he wanted to be outside to watch the transformation from the black night to the bright day. He felt a peace wash over him every time he watched that sun rise. The world never changed and never caused him pain, unlike the people who inhabited it. It was outside where Akiko had found him. Her left hand was absently stroking the leaf of a plant while her eyes studied his still form.

He was standing just a few feet from the house and his face was upturned towards the gray hazy sky. The sun hadn't come up yet but she knew that's what he was waiting for. Waiting for the world to breathe life again. His eyes were closed and she watched in fascination as he stood absolutely still. A sudden breeze of wind blew across her face and his hair and clothes moved in time with the wind. In that single moment she saw it. Sasuke standing in a sunlit meadow, face upturned towards the sun, soaking in the world around him, free of the tortures that his life had given to him. It was gone as quickly as it had come and she looked through her eyes again and saw that he was staring at her.

She felt her cheeks grow hot.

Sasuke hadn't noticed her at first, but felt her and he turned around. What he saw wasn't what he wanted to see. The look in her eyes was overwhelming; the look his mother used to give him when she was looking happiness in the face for her son. The look she gave her husband when she heard his laughter as rare as it came.

She blinked and her cheeks once again tinted red. She turned around and left him outside, quickly making her way to her bedroom. She closed the door and leaned against it.

_This is ridiculous. I should be sleeping not daydreaming. Especially about Sasuke._

She flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes.

_Did I…blush?_

_Stupid Uchiha._

She curled up on her side and thought of Sasuke happy, Sasuke smiling and fell asleep wondering if she ever would.

Sasuke though was left more confused than ever.

_Had she…blushed?_

Her emotions were everywhere and he was having trouble keeping up. _Maybe getting what I need will come easier than I thought. And then I can go back to my real mission. _He had quietly made his way behind the waterfall, getting a little wet in the process. He found a dry place to sit and let his head rest against the hard wall of the cavern. His eyes drifted close as he tried to avoid sleep. But sleep was where he went.

And so they slept as the world came alive around them. The sun rose and the day wore on but they slept.

It was only when darkness came again that a shadow moved slowly and deftly to the entrance of the house. They were quiet enough that not even Sasuke had woken up yet.

They slipped into the house swiftly and took in their surroundings. The very large figure had a slow step to the walk and the back was hunched as if from fatigue. Making its way to the very last door they stopped before it and paused. Akiko's breathing was slow but steady beyond the door. She was still under sleep. A pale hand reached out and slowly turned the handle pushing the door to its widest. It didn't make a single sound. Stepping forward, the figure slowly made its way to the side of her bed and looked down upon the sleeping form.

Akiko had been sleeping until she felt her door swing wide and the slight draft of air had swept over her form. She lay perfectly still and kept her breathing at as even a pace as she could. She felt the presence looming over her and she wanted to panic, but training kept her heart still. She could feel the imprint of her kunai against her pillow and calculated the time it would take to reach under, grab it and force this intruder to their knees. She didn't have much time. But something made her hesitate briefly. The faint levels of chakra felt so familiar…

Her hand found the hilt of her kunai and she rolled over and sprung up using her legs and catapulted herself onto the figure. They moved swiftly to the side but Akiko's hand lunged out and caught hold of the very large robe that the intruder was wearing and pulled hard. The figure swayed and she pulled herself closer, aiming to take control. Her hand moved quickly and her kunai rested before the now exposed neck. But she made no move to execute. Red eyes held her gaze.

_No…he couldn't be. _

"Hello my little firebird." Her eyes widened at the familiar name and her hand fell from its position.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" She paused, confused and stunned. This was physically impossible. He just couldn't be there.

"You're supposed to be…" She saw a smile play on his thin lips.

"Dead?"

She gazed on into his red eyes and couldn't quite put anything together. He really was supposed to be dead. He was supposed to have been dead for some time. She remembered it all to well. His pale body was lying on the ground, to still for her comfort. The steady rise and fall of his chest was gone and she had felt like the life had been sucked out of her. Had she not just been looking for him tonight?

"Yes. Dead. I saw you dead. You had…given up your life. I watched it…I watched…" Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she looked up at his all too familiar face. The smile vanished and he blinked. She reached up to caress his face but stopped short. If she touched him, she felt that she might break down again. She couldn't afford that.

"Little one…" His red eyes softened. He grabbed her hand before she could take it back and brought it up to his face, resting it against his cheek. His eyes closed in relief at the sudden contact. He hadn't been in contact with people for a while now and it was refreshing to see her face and to feel her presence. He hadn't realized how much he had _missed_ her.

She hadn't realized how much she had missed _him_. Familiar faces she didn't have and seeing his made her heart ache. The tears continued to fall. She gently drew circles around his eyes, the focal point of his pain. She was standing very close to him because he was so much taller, taller than even Sasuke she suspected. She cupped his cheek and his eyes opened again, looking tired and worn. Here was the face she had wanted to see all this time. Here was the man she needed.

"You still have it." She smiled faintly. She had been training for that purpose of course. His eyes lit up a little and she almost saw the glory they once held. Perhaps he had died. He didn't look like he used to. Gone was the Akatsuki robe, replaced with an old black looking one. She noticed the more prominent lines on his face and the way his shoulders sagged. His eyes were dull but still held that same Uchiha pride. But he still looked _old_.

"And you seem to have lost it." His smile grew fonder and he brushed back her hair. He remembered those days when they would meet up together. She was so much younger then, so much frailer. Her heart was empty then. Those were the days when they both had needed something, something they had found in the other. He could forget the pain he had caused and she could forget the pain she endured. She pulled her hand away and he sighed.

"Does Sasuke get that treatment now?" Her teary smile faded and she turned around so that she wasn't facing him.

"Itachi…why? Why are you here? Why are you **alive**?"

Silence pervaded the room and it oppressed her body and soul. She turned to face him once again. She searched his eyes for the answer even though only he could speak it. His death had killed a part of her. He had to explain why he was standing there before her.

"I cannot tell you that little one. Your heart does need that answer. You must accept that I am here, alive."

But how? How could she just accept it? But she knew how. This was Itachi. Her savior. Her savior when all she had was _him_. She had gone to him so many times and he had been there for her. She would forgive him, even if that meant his death as well. She didn't want to but he was stubborn. If he said no, then she wasn't getting an answer no matter what.

"Then why are you here. You can at least answer that can't you?" He smiled again and his hand came up to caress her face, fingers running across her cheek. Every nerve in her body was concentrated on that spot. And then he pulled his hand away almost as fast as he had caressed her cheek.

"I came for you of course." And in that instant she wasn't mad at him. She didn't even care that he hadn't really died. What mattered was that he was here, _now_. He was _alive_.

"I've…missed you, you know. So very much." She smiled deeply at him, the love she had for him scorching through her veins. He looked at her with that knowing look. It spoke volumes. He was remembering her. Remembering everything he knew about her.

And then the door slammed open, startling them both, and Sasuke burst into the room. His eyes landed on Itachi first, then Akiko and then at the space between them. His katana was gripped tightly in his hand. He had been jolted awake by the familiar chakra he was feeling and it was _wrong_. Itachi was _dead_. But there he was, standing so close to Akiko Sasuke didn't believe his own eyes at first.

"You're supposed to be dead!"

Itachi was not surprised by Sasuke's outburst but he was wary as to what he might do. Revealing himself to Akiko was one thing but to Sasuke he was not sure. That was his only hesitation in making himself known to her. How would Sasuke react? But Itachi knew all to well how he would. His little brother was still predictable enough. Maybe not all of his motives for being there, but if he couldn't deny the pull towards Akiko then how could his brother? But what was the reason he was here with Akiko? That was another reason why he had chanced this encounter. He wanted to know why Sasuke was here with her.

"Hello Sasuke." Sasuke looked like he wanted to rip out Itachi's throat. What held him back Akiko could not even begin to guess. He glared murderously at Itachi and held his katana in a death grip. She was suddenly worried about what he might do with that sword.

"You should be DEAD! I killed you!"

Itachi stood staring at him with impassiveness. Sasuke growled at his unresponsive brother but made no move toward him. She knew he had hated his brother, but she hadn't known it would be this deep. In those rare times when they had conversed, Itachi had talked of his 'little brother' with a far away look. Not with malice or hate but with something that she couldn't see. She couldn't tell if he really loved his brother or if he just didn't care. Sometimes she wondered if that was just his way of hiding the intense love he must have kept for his brother. She knew that he had left Sasuke alive when he should have killed all of the Uchiha's. He had killed his lover, best friend. Even his mother and father. But not Sasuke. Surely that meant something. She remembered when she had first met Itachi, by accident really, and how he hadn't really looked at her. She had felt at that moment a small portion of the hate his little brother, the boy named Sasuke must have felt. But...things had changed. She started to talk to him. To listen.

"And what the hell are _you_ doing?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Sasuke. He was looking at her with the murderous glare now. Her eyes widened and she went to raise her hands in defense. What was he accusing her of? And what did it matter?

"Sasuke..."

Fire flashed in his eyes and she was worried now. With no weapon of her own she was _very_ worried. She was beginning to finally see what his emotions were for Itachi.

It was then that Sasuke lunged for her with his sword raised. She panicked. Of all the times to be without her sword she felt utterly helpless. But it would seem that she didn't need it. Itachi intercepted Sasuke with his own katana and the Uchiha brothers stared each other down. She realized how alike they were. And how different. She didn't like that they were fighting, in her house at that, when there was no reason to. Had they not had enough fighting the last time? She could hear the metal scraping against each other and she watched as the swords trembled under their pressure.

"Out of my way. **Now**."

Itachi didn't say anything, just held his ground. Akiko took the two steps to stand next to both of them and laid her hands on either of their arms. She looked into Sasuke's eyes and watched them flash with anger. Who was she to touch him? She then looked to Itachi and fervently wished for him stop. He seemed to understand her thoughts and released his stance. Sasuke faltered and had to catch himself from falling over.

"Sasuke…please. Just hear him out."

Her hand still rested on his arm and a strange feeling washed over him. His eyes widened a fraction at her touch. It was like…he didn't know what it was. But he did know. He just couldn't name it. Her hand wasn't resting on Itachi's arm though and Sasuke took this in minutely. Why this mattered though he couldn't fathom. Itachi saw the confusion cross Sasuke's face and smiled despite himself. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Perhaps, no matter what his original motives were, this could be positive for him.

Itachi cleared his throat. Akiko took one last look at Sasuke and let her hand drop from his arm. She looked up into Itachi's eyes and he frowned. She gave him that look, the one that wanted the truth. She wanted understanding. It was a look he had trouble denying.

He sighed.

Sasuke was looking at him too. Anger, hatred and confusion were in his eyes and Itachi realized he was going to have to tell him everything. He just didn't want to.

"I only came to see if you were all right, Akiko. I sensed…that something was wrong." Well there had definitely been something wrong. She had had a melt down and in front of Sasuke no less. She blushed with embarrassment and Sasuke took this the wrong way. The question was why he was taking it the _wrong_ way.

"What the hell is this?" They both looked at Sasuke questionably.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke looked from Itachi to Akiko and gestured with his hands towards them.

"You…know each other?" She saw the look she was receiving and was hesitant to answer. They did have a past together. But how was she to explain that to Sasuke? He hated his brother. Surely that would not go well.

"I…well…" What did she say? No matter what, it would only be the wrong thing. They knew each other. That was all it was going to take to make him angry. Itachi watched as she struggled not to make this any harder for Sasuke to take in and he decided he would take up from where she left off. Why make her shoulder the blame?

"It's a long story little brother." Sasuke glared at the name. He hadn't been anyone's little brother in a _long_ time. But he didn't say anything. He wanted to hear what they had to say. He wanted to hear how. But Itachi made no move to explain further. He was looking at him like a little kid again. And Sasuke _hated_ that.

"It's not like there isn't time to explain. So go ahead. Tell me how this happened." Itachi looked down at Akiko and she was still, barely breathing.

"Akiko…" But Akiko was gone, now halfway out of the door. She couldn't take it anymore. Being in that room with them both staring at her. She felt like she couldn't _breathe_. And where the conversation was headed did not help. They couldn't go back now. Sasuke wanted the truth and it just needed to be told.

She stood outside and looked out at the crescent moon. She heard the soft fall of the waterfall into the pool and the quiet strums of the crickets and the rustle of the leaves in the wind. All she wanted at that moment was to be a bird and fly away into the dark beautiful sky, never to return. She could really feel it, the rustling of her wings, anxious to be off. She could feel her shoulders tense up for the push off, her legs bending to gain maximum strength. She felt the wind rush at her as she took off, felt the rise and fall of her shoulders as she gained altitude. She could feel the wind running through the crevices in her feathers, and feel it glide over her nose as she soared higher and higher into the black sky, never to be seen again.

Reality came rushing back when she heard Itachi's voice.

"It was…ten years ago-" Sasuke interrupted him before he could say anymore.

"What? You mean-"

"SHUT UP!" Akiko's voice rang out through the night and Sasuke halted. She turned and stormed back into the house, her eyes blazing.

"Just shut up and listen, dammit." Her fists were clenched at her sides and her shoulders were shaking. From what, neither the brothers could tell.

"He doesn't need to know little one." Itachi stood waiting as Akiko struggled to speak. Sasuke was puzzled and angry. Why did he keep calling her _little one_?

"Just…get it over with." Her shoulders slumped and she brought her hands up to cover her face.

He hesitated for a moment and then his voice came forth and the past with it.

"Not long after I had killed our family, the Akatsuki was where I placed my allegiance. It was when Orochimaru was still a part of it. He was at his experimental stage and it wasn't odd to find a child with him for a short period of time. But it was odd when we all suddenly found ourselves in the company of a different child. Indefinitely. Akiko. She was seven at the time. I first met her during the second week she had come to stay with Orochimaru. She was sitting in the hallway of one of his…buildings and I had run across her. I ignored her and she hated me for it. Not that I understood why she did. Nor did I care why. I still had trouble dealing with my chosen path. It was her age, ultimately, that reminded me of you. Some time went by and I happened upon Orochimaru flagrantly using one of his more torturous jutsu's.

_**Flashback**_

"AHHHH!"

Itachi followed the voice to come upon Orochimaru, lashing out at a young girl. She was dirty and bleeding, bent at an odd angle on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

It came out calmer than he actually felt.

"Ah Itachi. There you are. What? This? She disturbed my experiments and said she hated me for bringing her here. She must be punished."

At this he cackled and Itachi watched as the little child died in a way more painful than he would have wished for anyone.

"Worthless, children are. They die so _easily_."

Itachi looked over to Orochimaru and something red caught his eye. It was _her_.

"Orochi-"

A sound slap reverberated through the forest. A bright red print was on her face.

"I told you to call me brother."

Tears sprang forth to the little girls eyes and her lip quivered.

"Br-brother, can I go for a walk?"

Itachi watched as Orochimaru studied the girl and then he grunted. She bowed her head, and then turned around slowly, making a direct shot for the trees.

_**End Flashback**_

"That was the second encounter. The third time, she found the courage to tell me she hated me. How could I have killed my family? How could I leave my little brother alone? I was very tired at the time. My eyes were failing me, faster than I could afford. I must have looked at her somehow, because she became quiet and came over to stand before me. Her quietness disturbed me but she did nothing. Then her hand came to rest upon my closed eyes. I hadn't expected her to touch me, and my body became rigid and I had latched onto her arm, rather hard. She waited, and before I knew it, her hands were warily running over my eyes and face.

"And so it was that from time to time I would find myself in her company and she would run her hands over my eyes. As she grew older she started to talk more. Usually it was about nothing in particular, but there was one time I remember distinctly. It was the time before she had let loose against her better judgment during one of Orochimaru's 'training' lessons. He had been long gone from the Akatsuki at this point but we still managed to see each other, if less than before.

_**Flashback**_

A young Akiko, about the age of thirteen, was sitting next to a younger version of Itachi. It was evening and the sun was setting to their backs. Itachi was resting against a tree and his eyes were closed. Akiko was lost in thought.

"Itachi…why…" He waited for her to finish.

"…why…why did you do it?" He knew what she was talking about. She had tried to bring up the subject before, but always found it difficult to voice. She hadn't come to fully understand the Uchiha and she still hated what he did, but how could you hate someone who came back everyday, blinder by the minute and who didn't say anything to hurt your feelings. She couldn't hate _him_. She just hated what he did.

"Why do you want to know?" She briefly contemplated her choice of words.

"Never mind. I was really just wondering for the sake of your brother. Don't you ever think about him?"

She turned to look at Itachi and watched him inhale a very deep breath.

"Hn."

He never answered her.

_**End Flashback**_

"I suppose she asked because thoughts of her parents had been assaulting her mind lately. But I couldn't know for sure. We didn't talk much. You would have to ask her yourself. But I remember that conversation because shortly after she decided to rebel against Orochimaru and it had cost her-" He didn't get to finish because she couldn't and wouldn't let him finish. That was _enough_. Sasuke watched as Akiko launched herself at Itachi and punched him twice before taking up fists of his black robe and sagged against his body.

"Please…" It came out desperate. She stood there, clinging to Itachi and Sasuke watched as his older brother put his hand on her shoulder.

"No more…" Itachi looked up at Sasuke and he heard the unspoken words.

_Her life. _

But he still didn't understand _why_. Why they had met, why they were something more than he could understand. It made him furious that he might know more about this girl that Sasuke didn't even know existed until Orochimaru had told him. He briefly wished he could torture the answer out of that bastard. What else was obvious was that Itachi knew more than he was telling. How was it that he knew so much about one person? About her? What topped it off was that she had seen the brother he had always wanted. The brother _he_ should have had. It made him so angry that he couldn't stop himself from letting it go. He took one step and flashed before Akiko. Itachi didn't have time to stop him and he watched as an enraged Sasuke used his katana and forced Akiko against the wall. She didn't have time to react as her back collided with the wall and she grunted with the impact. She felt the metal graze her throat and something warm slide down her neck.

Itachi stood still, not wanting to move Sasuke to do anything else that might endanger Akiko's life. There was pain in both of their eyes. If they would just accept their own lives this would be a little easier. But years of hatred and pain would not be forgotten so easily.

"Why you?" It came out strangled.

"Why her Itachi!" Akiko was panicking in his grasp. The warm stickiness sliding down her throat was throwing off alarms in her head and she wanted to scream out and run. But she knew Sasuke was hurting as well. Whether he wanted to show it or not.

"Sasuke…" She rested her hand on his lightly and softened her eyes. She saw him flinch from the contact and felt more warmth run down the length of her neck. She could smell the iron.

"Please…don't be mad."

Itachi was fascinated at the amount of restraint Sasuke was using for her. It was such a surprise and he was grateful for it at the moment. Akiko would probably be dead if he hadn't shown any. Perhaps it was her doing. She had somehow managed her way into Itachi's life. Who was to say she hadn't done the same with Sasuke? So he watched at how Sasuke struggled to fight the strength this one woman had over him and saw that he was losing. The grip he had on his katana loosened and then it fell completely away. He stared into her eyes with confusion and anger and turned around. He headed for the door and walked out into the night. Akiko stared after him while she held her bleeding cut with one hand. There was so much darkness in their lives. So much anger and hate. So much pain and sadness. Would it ever end?

"Are you all right little one?" She had not moved and made no inclination to do so. She was still watching the door.

"Akiko?" She looked up at her name, troubled. He took a step in her direction but she brought her other hand up to stop him.

"You need to talk to him. It won't do any good for me to right now." He wondered if that was entirely true. Her words might reach him.

"You could be wrong you know. Maybe he'd rather hear it from you." She shook her head no though. He sighed. He wouldn't push her if she didn't want to. His rust colored orbs searched hers and he wondered where the quiet little girl he once knew went.

"You know…your growing up way too fast little one."

He gave her a smile small and she wanted to cry. She reached out to take his hand.

"Thank you." Her smile was weak, her fear of Sasuke knowing the truth clouding every part of her mind. How would he take it? What would she do after he knew?

"And then you'll have to tell me why you're alive too one day. I won't be left in the dark about this." She squeezed his hand and nodded even though he might not tell her. He had a question himself though.

"Before. I felt…something happen." She looked down at the ground and her hand trembled.

"It was…Orochimaru." But the answer only confused Itachi. Orochimaru? But how? It wasn't possible…was it? She didn't delve deeper and he didn't push it. If that's what it was, then that's what it was. He gave her hand a squeeze and then turned and walked outside, where Sasuke was waiting for him.

Sasuke was standing as far from the house as he could. He was facing the forest and his body was rigid. His katana had been placed back into its sheath. Itachi walked up to his brother and stood behind him. Sasuke turned around to look at him.

And Itachi punched him in the face.

"So."

Sasuke stared with widened eyes and a hand over his cheek, which was throbbing.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness. **


	6. Dissipation

**EM:** Rewritten and retitled chapter 6. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Dissipation**_

"So. What do you want to know?"

"First you punch me and then you ask me a question? What the hell was that about?" Itachi wanted to hit him again for even asking.

"I was just returning the favor Sasuke." Sasuke dropped his hand and glared. Itachi was even crazier than before.

"It's just a little cut. She'll be fine." Itachi did punch him again then. Sasuke just didn't understand what he meant. But this was his Sasuke they were talking about. He wouldn't change. And he expected nothing less from his little brother. But that didn't give him an excuse to be that way, especially not to Akiko. Sasuke growled.

"I don't need anything from you. I never did. I killed you, you know! You died." Itachi smiled. But of course he wasn't dead. And if Sasuke were to really look at it, then he would realize that Itachi had been hurt before the battle had actually begun, and that while using Susanoo and Amaterasu he was destroying his eyes. He was giving Sasuke everything. Amaterasu, his revenge, his _life_. Sasuke was still a child then. Still unable to let go of everything that happened.

"If you don't have any questions than I do."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he was instantly suspicious. Itachi grabbed him then by the arm and dragged him into the forest. Sasuke felt that Itachi's grip was weaker than normal.

"Why are you here, with Akiko?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." Itachi was not going to take no for an answer. He gripped Sasuke's arm tighter but he didn't even acknowledge it.

"I'm not going to tell you no matter what you do to me." Itachi sighed with impatience and dropped his arm without question. He stepped away from Sasuke and thought about it. If he guessed right, Sasuke was now working with the Akatsuki. Meaning that Madara had gotten to him and that all that he had done was for nothing. Sasuke was hurting much more than Itachi had known it would seem. But why would the Akatsuki…

"No. I will not allow it." Sasuke looked up at Itachi questioningly. He didn't know what that was all about.

But Itachi knew. There was only one reason why the Akatsuki wanted Akiko, why Sasuke would be there. He looked into his brother's eyes and saw what he needed. Sasuke didn't do anything that Itachi was hoping he would have done.

"I killed…the family off mainly because the Uchiha's are dangerous and powerful." Sasuke stared in disbelief, his pride the only thing keeping his mouth from dropping open.

"You killed them all, including mother and father…because of **that**!" If he hadn't wanted answers so bad, he was almost sure that he would have killed Itachi right then and there for that answer.

"You do not understand brother. You do know what Uchiha Madara did, don't you? What he did to achieve the 'Eternal Mangekyou?'"

Sasuke bowed his head.

"I seem to recall that_ you_ were aiming for such a goal **brother**." Itachi remembered that it would have seemed so.

"I did it because I wanted to end the cycle that would pursue. If I had _really_ wanted to take your eyes Sasuke I would have done so. And then I would be the same as Madara. And where would that have gotten me." He searched Sasuke's eyes, looking for the truth to finally set in. "You remember the old days don't you? You haven't forgotten them?"

Sasuke remembered. Those days so long ago, when Itachi was his idol and the best brother he thought he could have. He had looked up to him back then. He had wanted to be just like him, to please his father and mother. But that was before the incident.

"I loved you, Sasuke. You were my little brother, the one who saw me as a hero. I didn't want to have to give that up. Madara would have wanted me to kill you to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou. And for a time…I had thought that I too could do it. But every time I saw you, I feared the thoughts running through my head. And I couldn't do it.

Itachi's face fell.

"I know what it's like to kill the people closest to you. I know what its like to kill the ones you _love_." Itachi faltered for a moment, his voice wavering.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"If you knew what it would be like, then why kill Uchiha Shisui?"

Itachi felt that weight bear down on him. Shisui had been his best friend and Madara had convinced him to kill him for the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Power is a very tempting mistress. I have no excuse for the actions I have done."

Sasuke displayed no emotion but then his face suddenly fell. He looked on at Itachi and didn't know what to believe. But what he couldn't figure out was that last battle. Why hadn't he done it then?

"Why didn't you take my eyes?"

"You mean at the last battle. When I had presumably died?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You're my **blood** Sasuke. I may have played a very deceitful act, but you were and still are, my brother. That's what it came down to in the end. Besides, you achieved your goal didn't you?"

A small smile formed on Itachi's lips.

Sasuke still couldn't believe that Itachi had been playing him the entire time. For about ten years he had been playing the sadistically evil brother. How? Why?

"You will never understand why I have done what I did. We are all blinded by power or love or fear or even revenge at some point in our life. You were blinded by revenge. You gave up hope, life, love and your friendship to everyone. I was blinded by greed. I wanted the power to impress father and my sensei, Madara. After killing Shisui, I felt the pain of losing someone close. I became angered with father and everyone. Why should anyone have to kill another for power? It was wrong. So I was clouded with rage. And I killed again. You should never have to experience what I did. That's why I killed. But you were better than I was. That's why you didn't kill Naruto isn't it? You didn't want to lose the friendship you had gained in an unlikely rival?"

Sasuke cringed, unwilling to admit to such feelings.

"I didn't want to harm you any longer Sasuke. I_ wanted_ you to stop me."

"So you attack me, that's how you wanted me to stop you?"

"I was **dying** Sasuke. Dying." His eyes bore through Sasuke, imploring him to understand. "My eyes were failing me. I was losing them. They would be gone forever if I didn't take yours. But…" He paused.

"Do you remember my last words to you?" Sasuke shook his head no because he hadn't heard them.

**-Flashback-**

Susanoo had proved more than Sasuke could handle. Once again, he was weaker than his brother. Sasuke had been pinned against the wall, with Susanoo and Itachi looming before him. The battle had been very taxing on both of their bodies.

Sasuke made one last attempt to stop Itachi and unleashed more kunai but they were blocked by Susanoo's shield. Sasuke watched as his brother's hand inched closer to his face. He froze in terror and shock. But Itachi merely poked Sasuke in the forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry, Sasuke...this is the last time." Itachi's hand slid across Sasuke's face leaving a trail of blood. Itachi collapsed to the ground. Sasuke looked on in shock as he realized that he had outlasted his brother. He had won. Sasuke smiled and then he too collapsed next to his brother.

He didn't hear those last inaudible words.

**-End Flashback-**

"I had only wanted to free you. Free you from a life you should not have had to live."

Sasuke stared on in shock as this memory came rushing back to him. He remembered his fight with Itachi. He had thought for those briefest of seconds that Itachi really was going to succeed in taking his eyes.

"I realized at that moment, that the only way you could move on and live was for me to die. So I gave up." Sasuke didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe it at all. It made an odd sense but it was so late in coming he had trouble accepting it.

"Why are you alive then?" Itachi sighed at the growing anger he heard in his brothers voice.

"I'm not supposed to reveal our past together with you." Sasuke stiffened.

"You mean your past with _her_?" Akiko had not wanted to be mentioned but Sasuke had asked. And Itachi was not about to deny his brother any more secrets that he wanted.

"_But_ I will tell you anyway. She probably will not like it but I will deny you nothing more." Sasuke was becoming uneasy with all of this honestly pouring from Itachi.

"After you had left me, Zetsu did not know what to do. He had suspected that I had not died yet, but that I was close to it. What he had failed to see was that Akiko had been there, watching our battle. She had been following me recently, waiting to see how I would resolve the issue with you." Itachi waited for Sasuke to take in this new information.

"So you two still knew each other that whole time?" It seemed incredulous that Itachi would keep in contact with a person, let alone a girl, for such a long period of time. It made him even more jealous and Itachi could read the look in Sasuke's eyes.

"Perhaps…I should explain this…relationship that Akiko and I have to make it clearer." Sasuke's head snapped up and anger flared.

"You think I care?" Itachi smiled.

"I think you care very much Sasuke." He froze. In the background you could hear the steady fall of the water and the strum of the crickets. Akiko was watching but not listening from inside the house.

_I'm sorry little one. You will thank me one day._

"Firstly Akiko and I have had nothing of a…intimate relationship. I only saw her as a very dear little sister. She did more for me than she realizes when she was younger. She kept me sane, and brought forth the questions I should have been asking myself. When I first met her, she was the same age as you were and it was a reminder of you. After that I saw her occasionally. She was kept a secret by Orochimaru and it wasn't until much later that I started to meet her in private. She intrigued me by the way she dealt with Orochimaru. I didn't understand her importance immediately but it became clear when she approached me and her anger flared. That's when she questioned my motives for the killing of my family and the desertion of my little brother. At the time, my eyes had been hurting. The Sharingan is a blinding ability and it was starting to take its toll."

Itachi let this settle for a moment and Sasuke had found that he was feeling slightly better.

"So when I opened my eyes to take at look at her I saw her blue eyes and little fangs and was unresponsive to the changes. I could hardly keep my eyes open. She stopped yelling and before I had time to think her hands were on my face. My initial reaction was to grab her and pull her arm off, but I remembered that she was just a child and I loosened my grip. And that's when I felt a calm come washing over me that I let my hand drop from her arm. She's made physical contact with you before so you should have felt something."

Sasuke did find it odd to not be able to stay angry whenever she had been near. But now that he thought about it those times she had been touching him, when she had grabbed his arm to stop him and Itachi, he had felt something climb over his body and he didn't understand what was happening to make him stop.

"You mean…"

"She would probably not tell you herself, but she was once training to become a medic-nin." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"She would run her hands over my face and eyes and I realized that she wasn't just a medic-nin, but something else. She could impose on the person she came into contact with any feeling that she wanted. But I've only ever felt calmness rush over me. She would sometimes even ease the pain in my eyes if she could tell it was hurting me that much. But she believed that the body would heal over time and that that's how it should always be, unless of course you are harming the body consistently. I used my eyes constantly and she said because of this they would never heal but only become worse faster. I knew this, but hearing it come from her seemed like I was hurting someone else by doing so."

Sasuke pondered this.

"So after our battle and you had left me to die, Akiko came rushing forward and tried to save me. She almost killed herself in the process, but Zetsu stopped her. It seemed that all of the Akatsuki had taken a liking to Akiko. But she had succeeded where she thought she had failed. I lived. Zetsu is the one who told me all of this and he also told me that she mourned me for a long period of time and even tried to find you. He never told her that I lived though. I was grateful because now I could live, whether it would be in hiding didn't faze me. I saw my chance at another life and it was all because of her."

Sasuke sighed. Itachi watched his brother's expressions and waited for a response.

"So that's it then?" Sasuke's remark was meant to cover his relief but Itachi saw through it and was angered.

"Do you see this blood Sasuke?" Itachi brought his hand up to eye level and Sasuke glanced at it.

"Do you know who's this is?" Itachi wasn't just mad now. He was infuriated at Sasuke's ignorance of the woman waiting for him inside. Itachi rushed forward and grabbed Sasuke by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

"You did that to her." Sasuke glared at Itachi. He didn't see it coming so he was shocked to say the least. Itachi's fist collided with Sasuke's face and he was thrown from Itachi's grip.

"You won't harm her again." It wasn't a request, he was commanding Sasuke. He took one long look at Sasuke and figured he had done some good and turned around to walk back inside.

Akiko had been waiting for them to finish and it had been some time. She had been sitting at the table and had done her best not to eavesdrop. Although she did catch Itachi saying something about her not liking what he was going to say and so she knew he was going to talk about her. Again.

Itachi walked through the doorway to find Akiko sitting at her kitchen table, with her head in her hands. When she heard him come in she looked up and held a questioning look with her gaze. He walked over to her and knelt by her side.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" He nodded.

"It's time that I leave. I would never have come here if it hadn't of been for Orochimaru." She gave a half nod and looked off to the side and out the window where Sasuke was standing. He hadn't moved from that spot after Itachi had punched him and he had gotten up.

"What does he know?" She said it in a whisper and Itachi had to strain to hear it. He looked into her eyes as best he could and didn't see anger but rather sadness.

"What he needed to know. The reasons for my killing, how I'm alive, our relationship, and your hands…." She sighed, "Did you really have to tell him that?" She didn't seem upset that he had told Sasuke, more exhausted by the fact.

"He thought we were intimate." Akiko's eyes widened a little but then she nodded. It would have seemed so with the way she was acting towards him, but he really was no more than a brother she wished she could have had. He filled in for the absence of the family she had lost. She shook her head. No, he didn't fill in any space. He had made a place for himself. He had wormed himself into her heart whether he had tried to or not. She placed her hands on the sides of his face and looked him in the eyes. She could see now for certain that he was mostly blind. He probably couldn't tell the color of her eyes anymore.

"He looks better than you think and know. I promise you…"

Her thumbs moved in soft light circles across his face and his eyes closed. Her chakra flew threw her fingertips and flowed over his face. He listened intently to her whispered voice while her aura soothed him.

"I'll take care of him." Itachi sighed. He hadn't revealed that he was mostly blind. Of course he had expected nothing less when he had come back from his near-death state. But Akiko could not heal his eyes. He was able to see dark shapes and a little color but for the most part everything was grey.

"So you figured it out." He chuckled. "Don't worry though; I can still see some of you. The color of your hair," and she laughed this time, "and with you this close the color of your eyes…"

She waited for him to finish but he didn't. She heard the soft pat of feet on the floor and knew Sasuke was in the doorway watching them. She didn't take her eyes from Itachi's face. She didn't know when she would see him again, because she knew he was leaving. And she knew that he didn't want to burden Sasuke anymore than he already had. She was grateful to him for coming to see her in spite of the probability of being seen by Sasuke so she would not keep him any longer.

"Thank you for coming to check up on me. But now you know…that I'll be in good hands."

Sasuke heard this remark and felt….pleased that she would see herself in good hands while he was here. He saw Itachi smile and watched as Akiko caressed his face and felt that stab of jealousy but then he looked at her eyes and the way she looked at him and understood. She wanted to take his pain away and give him the life he had wanted. The love she was now showing openly was something she might have shown for her mother or father or even a brother. He wished at that moment that he could have been able to help his brother. She was helping him in some way and yet here he was wishing he would have just stayed dead.

Then she did something that Sasuke or Itachi had not expected at all. She leaned down and pulled him into her arms. She had wanted to say some special words or give him something precious. But after she gave it a second thought it seemed best to just give him a hug. She hadn't expected his response though. He turned into her and buried his face into her chest and returned her embrace.

"You've been so good to me. I don't deserve the love you show me or the patience Sasuke has given." Akiko laid her head on Itachi's and at that moment the feeling of love rushed over him and he knew that she wasn't making him feel it, she was showing him what she felt. He would never forget this wonderful little girl, this girl who had given him hope and a new life, his firebird.

"I must go." Akiko didn't hear the words they were so muffled, but she knew that he had to go. She ran her hands up the length of his back once more letting the calm seep over his body and then she let him go. He stood up and looked at her. She smiled with tears in her eyes. How had she found someone who would take care of her and be her family? How?

"Goodbye my firebird." He looked up at Sasuke and realized he had been watching the whole time. He took two long strides to stand before Sasuke who was blocking the doorway. He looked at him long and hard.

Sasuke stepped aside as those eyes bored into him. Watching the exchange between Itachi and Akiko had felt uncomfortable and he hated how close she was to him, but he remembered his brother's words about her being a sister. Itachi was looking at him in a way he didn't know and just wanted him to leave. Itachi's head cocked to the side and a small smile formed on his lips. As he walked out the door he laid his hand on Sasuke's head in an affectionate brotherly way and Sasuke blushed.

"Goodbye for now little brother." Sasuke didn't object to the term.

All they saw was the black cloak flutter in the wind and his head turn around once more to look at them. Then he was gone.

Sasuke looked over at Akiko. She was sitting there in her chair eyes cast down at the table before her. Her hands rested lightly on her legs and she made no indication that she was moving. Sasuke hesitated at first but then moved to stand next to her. That's when he saw the tears fall to the table with a _drip_.

"Why are you crying?" She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes weren't filled with just sadness but also happiness.

"I know you probably won't be happy about this, but he's been there for me. Something I'm sure he would have wanted to do for you as well. And I am so happy that he is alive." Sasuke didn't really want to hear anymore about his brother, but he let her talk.

"You don't want to know this, do you?" He looked away. Why the hell would he want to hear about his brother from her?

"I'm sorry." He looked back at her and found she wasn't looking at him anymore. That's when he saw the deep gash in her throat and the blood that was very slowly still coming from it and felt a pang of guilt. He cleared his throat.

"Do you have any bandage wrap? Medicine?" She looked at him quizzically and didn't understand why he needed to know.

"Well?" She pointed to the bathroom in confusion. "In the bathroom." She watched as he made his way there, heard some rustling, something fall, a curse and then the medicine cabinet shut. He walked back out with ointment and some wrap. She still didn't understand until he opened the ointment and pulled a chair up next to her. She leaned back, in confusion and fear of his closeness and then realized what he was doing.

_He's going to dress the cut._

"Turn your head a little." She did so without question and felt his hands brush over her neck and the slight dull pain that shot up quickly from the wound. His fingers moved up and down spreading the ointment over the cut. He realized then just how deep it was. His eyes grew dimmer to hide the regret he felt. She felt his hands work softly and calmly and she blushed. His fingers were very warm.

He then picked up the wrap and began to wrap it around her neck. His arm would reach forward to keep it going around her neck and she watched this fluid motion. His pale hand would flash before her face and then flash back again. She allowed him to dress her wound and then she suddenly grabbed his hand. He froze and then felt a sudden warmth flood over him. He concentrated on his hand and felt her fingers caress his. He watched as she brought his hand to her face and up to her cheek and there she rested it. She inhaled deeply and then let it go. He felt his face heat up at the sudden contact and he stopped breathing. She kept his hand there in place and he felt the warmth rolling over him from the contact he was sharing with her. It was a calm feeling, full of kindness and he felt her aura envelop him. It was like he was suffocating in warm water and it was healing him. He became slightly frightened.

Akiko didn't think about what she was doing; just **felt** what she was doing. She wanted him to know that somewhere he was different than Itachi. A very, _very_ good different. She didn't want to acknowledge the feelings that she was learning she had but they were flooding over her after the exchange with Itachi. She couldn't stop herself now. She let the newly found love wash through her and over onto him. She wanted him to know kindness. She wanted him to be calm. She wanted him to see _her_.

He didn't want to know these feelings. He **couldn't**. Not yet at least. He felt somewhere that now, maybe he wanted to know what she could give him, but right now he had something he had to take care of. He couldn't let emotions get in his way. Absolutely not.

His hand twitched.

That's when she felt that she should stop what she was doing. So she slowly let go of his hand and he slowly pulled it back.

She didn't look at him.

"Thank you."

He was still stunned by her actions but her thanking him wasn't necessary.

"I was the one who did it to you, so I should be apologizing."

She laughed softly. He gave her the questioning look this time.

"You? Apologize?"

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. And he blushed again.

His chair screeched against the floor from his sudden action and he pushed himself up from the chair.

"I-I…"

His stammer made her laugh more. He watched her face light up at him and he felt his heart rise.

_Someday…I will return…them…_

He watched her laughter die down and then he caught a glimpse of the white bandage. His face dropped.

She stood up at his reaction and looked him in the eyes.

"It's okay. Really."

Her soft voice reached him and he swallowed hard. Her eyes were bright and her hair framed her face. Her cheeks were red from the laughter and maybe something else but she was beautiful. His eyes softened and she noticed and they both waited, waited for something that neither of them could understand anymore..

Her face inched closer to his and he wondered at how she had gotten so close. Something compelled him to wait for her.

Her eyes lowered and she paused. Something told her to go for it. Take it, it's what you want. She looked up into his eyes again and was surprised to see that he hadn't moved away from her.

The world had gone silent in it's anticipation for what would come next. There was no noise and even the rush of the waterfall was drowned out. There were only the two magnanimous figures standing so close they had but to take one small step forward and they would meet. Body to body. Lips to lips. Passion would meet passion.

She sighed and her breath rushed over his face. He was knocked out of his trance and realized he shouldn't be so close.

She knew that now was probably not the best time for…that.

She took two steps back and turned around.

The moment vanished and the sounds of the world returned once more.

"Look….I know what has to be done. And you need to know about…Orochimaru."

He waited for her to finish, a sentence he had not expected at this time.

"But…I have to go see Tsunade once more and someone else. I have to speak with someone else still. So…can you wait till then?"

She turned back around to meet his gaze.

"Can you wait till I finish what needs to be done in case….in case this thing with Orochimaru doesn't…work?"

He wanted to take her into his arms and comfort her and tell her at least, if anything, that she would come back no matter what. Actually he didn't want her to be involved at all. But he wouldn't tell her that just yet.

He nodded and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." He watched as she sat down and started to calculate something in her head.

"I've been feeling Orochimaru more and more lately. He's going to need you very soon."

Sasuke knew this as well. He felt Orochimaru's aura fading every second. The time was coming.

"I'll send word to Tsunade that I'll be visiting her tonight and no time after."

Sasuke stepped aside as she prepared to send…whatever she was sending.

She performed some hand signs and a puff of smoke appeared before her. Sasuke watched in fascination as a blue and silver cat with long pointy ears and a tail that was white at the end appear before her. He heard a jangle and saw that two silver bells dangled from its neck.

It turned its head and its yellow eyes bored into his.

"What…is that?" Akiko bent over to allow the cat to jump into her arms and sit on her shoulder.

"She is my familiar." His head cocked.

"Then why did you have to summon her?" Akiko looked down at her companion and shrugged.

"There are other…matters that I need done." Sasuke didn't understand. She smiled hauntingly, the look in her eyes distant.

He decided he shouldn't ask anymore questions concerning the cat. And then it spoke.

"I lost him." She bit her lip but nodded once. He didn't ask anything about what they were talking about but he was beginning to wonder if they were talking about…

"It's fine Aoi. I have another matter for you anyway." Sasuke watched as Akiko asked Aoi to go and tell Tsunade that she would be coming to visit and would not take no for an answer.

"You know that woman does not like to see me." Akiko sighed impatiently.

"I know but I have to talk to her now. There may not be…" She didn't finish her sentence and Sasuke glanced at her face. She looked withdrawn at first but then she looked up again.

"Please?" The cat blinked and took off at once through the window, bells jangling.

She watched the last of the cat's tail disappear through the window and then walked back to her room. She shut the door.

She changed her clothes and put on her ninja outfit. Black knee high pants, black sleeveless shirt, zippered up the front, strapped on her two katana's and then her shoes. She equipped her kunai and strapped on her small medical bag at her hip. She then pulled her black fingerless gloves over her hands. She grabbed this time as well a black scarf that would cover the bottom half of her face. But that only went around her neck for now. When she felt ready, she opened the door and walked to the front room. Sasuke was waiting in the doorway.

He turned around.

"Ready?"

She nodded and he stepped into the darkness.

She followed and stood next to him.

She looked at him, looked at his straight form and his arms hanging at his sides. She saw his pale face and realized that the hardness of it had started to go away. She also saw that his eyes had grown softer, less harsh.

She smiled.

_Perhaps. _

She took off and Sasuke followed.

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness. **


	7. Dark Clouds

**EM**: Rewritten and retitled chapter 7. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, nor will it ever be.

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Dark Clouds**_

It was relentless. All it did was make him really want to leave. Or find his bed. Or better yet, a ramen stand with a nice piping hot bowl of ramen. But he couldn't. Not yet. Not when he hadn't completed his training.

He stood underneath a canopy of leaves as the rain poured down and ravaged the earth. The rain was so thick he couldn't see three feet from where he was sitting. He wasn't about to go train in the rain. He had done that countless of times already and it had only ended in a raging feverish cold the next day and then he couldn't train nearly as hard as he needed to. So that was out of the question as least for now. He was sitting cross-legged at the base of a tree and his clothes were soaked. A sudden chill ran up his spine, from the cold rain or something else, that he couldn't tell. But he felt something. Like he was being called…

Cerulean eyes, shaded by a thick amount of gold hair stared out through the hazy gray atmosphere.

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't happy at all. This training, that he wasn't getting to do, was really making him angry. All he seemed to do was train, train, and train. He hated that he was so weak. Him needing to train was only proof of this.

_**Why not just use me instead? We've done it before**._

He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden voice inside his head. He still couldn't get used to that.

_Yeah, no. I won't have any repeats of those battles. Next time, I have a feeling you'll actually kill me._

He heard a growl like chuckle. The Kyuubi had become a problem. He should have just kept him locked up tight in that damn cell.

**_Yes, but you needed…no you wanted my help remember? And you got it kid. Besides, if you die, I die. And I can't die yet._ **

"Well wouldn't that just be horrible." Naruto sighed. He just wished that the stupid Uchiha would come home. He couldn't understand what was keeping him from coming back. There was no other place for him to go. He didn't belong anywhere but with them. And yet he still made no inclination that he was going to come back.

His mouth turned down in a frown. _Stupid, stupid Uchiha. Always did make me restless with anger. _

His eyes turned up to the blackish-gray cloudy sky. His thoughts turned elsewhere and he saw a flash of pink and green. His mouth relaxed again.

_Sakura…_

He remembered Sakura on days like this. Her determined eyes and her set mouth. The way she held her shoulders and the concentration she poured over her assignments. And then that look, the one that begged her to bring Sasuke back.

He screamed out in frustration. The sound went nowhere as a deep boom resounded in the sky above him. The rain had turned into a storm.

As the rain fell even harder and thunder resounded in the sky, Naruto saw a flash in the distance and sighed.

He couldn't figure Sakura out. She wanted Sasuke back, but then there were those times…those times when he thought she was actually looking at _him_. Those peculiar days when he was sure she was watching him and smiling at the same time. When her eyes turned soft and she spoke his name softly.

**/Flashback/**

Naruto was standing before Konoha's gates, Sakura beside him. It was early morning and the sun was just peeking over the treetops. Naruto waited for Sakura's goodbye. There was a longer pause than necessary and he turned his head to look at her. She was facing him, her green eyes focused solely on him.

He was surprised to see her looking at him so intently that he was taken aback. But then again, sometimes she was just not there, like her mind was wandering somewhere else. She did that a lot.

"Naruto…" A small smile slowly formed on his lips. He loved that. The way his name sounded so…so _divine_ rolling off her tongue. It made his insides melt every time she called out to him.

"Yes…" Her eyes dropped from his gaze and her hand found the other. She was nervous about something. He could feel the tension shimmering from her body.

"Naruto…please…be careful." Naruto almost nodded his head in a habitual way before he caught the way the words came from her. They were hesitant…unsure. Like she was deciding whether she wanted to mean them one way…

"Sakura…I'll be fine. I always am. Don't worry."

He chuckled to try and lift the mood that seemed to have befallen Sakura.

"I'll make sure I get stronger so that I can bring Sasuke back to you."

He said the last part with less enthusiasm than before. Not that he didn't want Sasuke back himself. Sasuke was important to him too. He was the brother he wanted, the best friend he only just found, and a rival that pushed him beyond his own limits. He would never want Sasuke gone from his life or Sakura's. But…

"No I mean…" Her words stopped his thoughts and something suddenly seemed different. He saw her there, standing before him and she wasn't just Sakura. Sakura never acted shy with him. It was so…so unnatural.

"Sakura…" He paused, not knowing what to say, and opted for something he swore he wouldn't do. He took a step forward, closing the distance between his body and hers and her head jolted up. Green eyes met blue.

Naruto reached out and finally took Sakura's hand in his own and held it as if it were a lifeline for him. His other hand came up to her face and his fingers gently caressed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed for those brief seconds his skin made contact with hers and then they were open again.

He stared deeply into her eyes. He wanted to crush her body to his at that moment. He wanted so badly to take her face and close the distance with his. But he wouldn't, _couldn't_ do that until he knew for certain of the feelings she had.

"It's just training Sakura. I'll be alright." The words came out hushed as if he had to be quiet. Sakura's body trembled and Naruto didn't know from what, but she nodded.

"Then…then I'll see you when you get back." He then let his hands fall from their positions and he took a step back. Knowing he had already crossed a different boundary, he hefted his bag over his shoulder and looked up.

On his face was none other than his goofy, but endearing smile.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll be even better than I am now." His smile grew even wider.

"Believe it!" He punched his fist into the air and turned and headed out to begin his training.

**/End Flashback/**

CRACK!

The sound of thunder brought him out of his reverie.

_Damn rain…_

And then the rain only started to come down harder, as if mocking him.

Naruto sighed again. He wasn't getting anywhere. If the rain didn't stop he wouldn't get to train and if he didn't get to train he wouldn't get stronger and then he wouldn't be able to beat that stupid Uchiha and then Sakura wouldn't be happy again…

If he just kept thinking about the things that wouldn't happen he wouldn't have the will to keep going. He had to keep going…for **her** sake.

"YOU STUPID UCHIHA!"

His voice went nowhere over the sound of the storm raging around him. He growled in rage and flew out of his sitting position.

"STUPID RAIN!" If he didn't know better he thought the rain was doing it on purpose, coming down harder that is. He sat himself down again, and sighed. Again.

He closed his eyes.

"I give up…"

Just as he was thinking about how he would make up training for the time lost, he heard something. His eyes flew open and his hand already had kunai at the ready. He was crouched low, under the branches of his shelter tree and he was scouting the area for the movement he had barely heard.

_I know I heard something…_

**Ding. **

He jumped at the very small sound of something he couldn't recognize. He turned round and round but still couldn't trace where he heard it.

_Am I hearing…_

_**I heard it.**_

_Be quiet so I can figure out what it is._

_**Fine. Suit yourself. **_

Naruto grunted.

**Ding. **

There it was again. What was that stupid sound?

**Ding. **

It was much louder now…

"A bell…?"

It came out as a hush as if a revelation of some kind had finally come to him.

_**Bells…bells mean-**_

_Shut up!_

Naruto waited for the source of the bells to appear. But what he saw wasn't really what he had expected.

**Konoha**

Tsunade had been up all day looking over paperwork again. It always seemed to pile up no matter how much she went through it. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked out her window. The harsh pang of the rain against the rooftop was rather comforting. It was a reprieve from the daily and nightly chatter she was getting sick of.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her tired eyes. She was staying up later and later as well. This business with the neighboring villages just wouldn't be resolved. She was hard pressed to send her shinobi out to do anything at this time, but something had to be done. She just couldn't make any kind of decision.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She opened her eyes and saw a head of pink hair.

"Yes Sakura?" She closed the door behind her and came to stand before Tsunade's desk.

"I came to see if you were still here."

"Well as you can see I still am. What do you want?"

She shifted her feet.

"Get on with it girl. I'm tired." She watched as Sakura closed her eyes tightly and squared her shoulders.

"I…I want to go search for Sasuke myself." Tsunade sighed. Ever since their last meeting with Sasuke, Sakura had been spouting nonsense like this every time she opened her mouth. She shook her head slightly.

"Sakura, I've already told you the answer to this. I will not allow you to search for a missing-nin. That is not your job."

"But-"

"Sakura."

Tsunade didn't mean to be harsh with her; she was just getting on her nerves with this Sasuke business. It was hard enough trying to keep Naruto from bugging her about Sakura, but this Sasuke business with Sakura was ridiculous. She hadn't realized how obsessed one girl could get. Not that she didn't know about a little heartache for a man herself. She still thought about Jiraiya now and then…

She felt the sting of tears at the corner of her eyes. Stupid Jiraiya. He just had to go and be the hero.

"Lady Tsunade?"

She heard Sakura's voice through her thoughts and looked up. There was a worried look on her face.

"Sakura please…just leave it to Naruto. I don't want to lose anyone else here…" Sakura started at the surprising tone her voice had taken. She knew what Lady Tsunade was referring to and felt guilt rush over her.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade. I just feel so helpless." Sakura bowed her head. She hated waiting. Tsunade understood this all too well.

"I understand Sakura. How do you think I feel? And I'm the Hokage. I can't do anything I want. Please just…be a little more patient. Trust Naruto."

Sakura's eyes widened at the last part. She already knew she could trust Naruto. She knew he would do whatever he had too to bring Sasuke back…but she was starting to feel guilty for that as well. Why should she put all the pressure on Naruto alone? Shouldn't she, the one who really wants him back, do it herself?

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade watched as Sakura turned and walked out the door. It was hard keeping all the ninja here satisfied. All of them wanted to do something for Naruto and the village. They were all willing and ready to go off and get themselves killed. It was hard enough keeping Naruto in check. She had grown quite fond of him and his stubbornness. It reminded her a lot of Jiriaya…

She felt tears prick at her eyes again and took a deep breath. She couldn't think about such sad things at the moment. She had too much work to sort through.

_Perhaps I should send Kiba and Hinata to the Hidden Cloud…we do need a new treaty…_

"No…I can't. It's just too far away to send them when the village is in this position." She sighed heavily, massaging her temples.

_Perhaps Shikamaru's team should escort that wretched woman who thinks she can just leisurely spend her time here…and it would get her out of my hair…_

**Ding. **

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork and out the window. Did she really just hear something?

**Ding.**

She was sure that she had heard something now. But why was it so familiar? And why did she get the feeling she didn't like it at all? And then it hit her.

"No. Absolutely not."

Tsunade leapt out of her chair and waited for it. The one messenger she couldn't stand. A blue and silver cat with long pointy ears was suddenly sitting on her open windowsill. Its bright yellow eyes stared at her intently and its tail was flicking back and forth rapidly. A single bell hung from its neck.

"Meow." Tsunade groaned. She would rather have the girl show up unannounced then send the damn cat her way.

"Cut the crap cat. It's not like I could ever forget you. What the hell does she want now?" The cat nimbly jumped down from its position on the window and slowly walked over to Tsunade's desk and then proceeded to jump up onto it. Well it was more of a graceful float instead of jump. She stared at the cat and groaned again. She sank back down into her chair.

"So very nice to see you as well Old Lady. How have you been?"

_Old Lady…who does this cat think it is?_

The cat's eyes didn't leave her face and it was starting to get unnerving with those big yellow eyes never blinking.

"Could you maybe blink once? And you still didn't answer my question. **What **does she want now?" Aoi blinked and shook its body from head to tail.

"She's coming here. Now. Tonight. She needs to speak with you immediately, and also another…a boy. I've already gone to retrieve him. She's also bringing the dark-haired one with her."

"Why tonight? Can't she just wait for another day? I'm really not in the mood." Aoi didn't move an inch.

"Fine. What's this all about now?" Aoi waited still. Her head reached down and she proceeded to lick her front paw and then the other. The bell jangled while she did so.

"She wants to finally end it."

Tsunade's eyes went wide. End it? As in end it with Orochimaru? But that was…far too dangerous. She didn't doubt that Akiko's skill would be strong enough for him. It was that her mental state was unstable. Going to face Orochimaru head on was a hefty gamble.

"Are you sure?" Aoi only looked up.

Tsunade closed her mouth. Akiko must be serious. She thought about this for a moment. If Akiko really did end it with Orochimaru, then Konoha would be safe again. She herself would have less to worry about. No missions being left undone, no ninja dying…

Tsunade's eyes closed.

"When will she be here?" The bell jingled again.

"She'll be here soon."

"What is it that she needs to talk to me about?" Tsunade opened her eyes.

Aoi was sitting so still, the cat looked more like a beautifully carved and painted statue rather than a living animal.

"She'll be here soon."

**Naruto**

"What the hell is that?"

Naruto didn't exactly expect a cat, especially a blue and silver cat, to be walking towards him in a raging storm. But the most peculiar thing about the cat was that a ball of some kind of barrier surrounded it. The rain pounded on the surface of the cat's protection and merely slid down the side. It wasn't getting wet at all.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto's mouth popped open in surprise.

"Huh?"

Naruto stood up immediately.

_**You should be bowing to me. **_

_It's just a cat Kyu-_

"Bow to whom? I follow no one but my master." Naruto's mouth fell open wider when the cat started talking, in response to Kyuubi. This cat could…hear Kyuubi? It didn't seem possible but when Kyuubi had spoken it had replied.

"What the hell are you?" The cat's rear sat on the grass and Naruto felt a gust of air rush over him. He immediately felt dry and suddenly it was quiet and no raindrops were falling into his eyes.

"It seems Kyuubi's traits are passed on to his vessel." The cat paused, as if to blink but didn't. "Wonderful."

Naruto felt the rush of anger from the Kyuubi but didn't let it overtake him. He was more stunned by the presence of a talking blue and silver cat.

_**It's the Nibi no Nekomata's familiar, baka. **_

_Familiar? So does the real thing look like this then? And if Neko-san does, then do you as well? Are there little foxes that look like you running around?_

_**Stupid retch! I don't keep such trivial things around.**_

Naruto flinched as the backlash of the Kyuubi reverberated throughout his body. That time it had actually hurt.

"If you're finished?" Naruto growled as Kyuubi did and tried to suppress all of Kyuubi's feelings. This was what he was training for.

_**Listen here you worthless rat, my power is greater than yours. And if I seem to remember correctly, I've kicked your two tails once before.**_

Naruto wanted to say something but kept his mouth firmly shut and his thoughts from straying too far near the Kyuubi's. He heard the small cat growl.

"I have but a message you insolent beast."

_**Then SPEAK before I lose my patience any further!**_

Naruto flinched again. The Kyuubi was raging inside him and he felt each wave of chakra like the force of a battering ram.

"I, or rather my master, request your presence back at Konoha to discuss a matter of importance." Naruto cocked his head to one side. He felt the Kyuubi's tails twitch with impatience.

"Your master? Oh you mean…well why would they want to see me?"

"That is for her to tell you." The cat sat still, its twitching tail the only indication it was alive. Naruto couldn't leave. He had to train his mind and his body for the Kyuubi.

_I don't know any girls who carry around Bijuu's like I do. This is ridiculous._

"Some girl I don't even know can't possibly have anything important to say to me. Besides I have training to finish." The cat did not look pleased at that.

"Whether you want to come or not, it is not your choice. I will take you back to Konoha. It's just whether we do it the hard way…or the easy way."

Naruto jumped up.

"Look you can't make me do-" The cat growled and a dark aura surrounded it. He felt Kyuubi respond to the threat within him and his emotions were starting to mingle with the Kyuubi's and suddenly he wanted to rip the cat apart. He could see it happen. His body would morph to accommodate the Kyuubi, he would pounce, strangle the cat and then rip it in half while it struggled in vain to escape. The sweet satisfaction that rolled through him snapped him back to reality when he realized he was bent over, breathing heavily. He would not let the Kyuubi control him! He had to control his own body.

"Fine…fine…" He panted and slipped to the ground, clutching his stomach.

The cat turned and started to walk away. Naruto didn't though and the rain immediately fell on him like buckets, and thunder roared over his head.

"Hey! Wait!" He got up slowly, feeling the Kyuubi's power struggling within him and he ran after the cat, feeling a dreaded weight hang over him.

**Konoha**

Lady Tsunade waited with Aoi Katai. It wasn't a very pleasant wait. Aoi cleaned herself the whole time and Tsunade waited impatiently.

And she continued to wait. The storm picked up in ferocity as the night went on and Tsunade didn't see anyone.

"He's here." Finally, thought Tsunade.

_After waiting half the night, it's about damn time._

Tsunade waited for her two visitors. A knock at the door told her someone was coming in. It cracked open first and then opened fully to reveal her late visitors.

A blue and silver cat with a single bell hanging at its neck strolled in first. She thought at first that the cat had somehow gotten to the door without her seeing, but she looked back to her desk and there was another Aoi.

_What the?_

Followed by it was Naruto.

"Naruto!" Tsunade leapt out of her chair and walked around her desk. She walked up to him. He chuckled and was rubbing the back of his head. His eyes told her though, that his training was not going too smoothly.

"Hey Grandma." She didn't even pause at the familiar name he used for her. It was a relief for her actually to hear that. She looked up then as her third visitor walked in.

"Kakashi?" He grinned. Well…she guessed that he grinned. From the way his eye lifted up, she was sure it was a grin. That stupid facemask hid everything.

"Well I was out…and I saw Naruto walking for Konoha and he was muttering about meeting with someone and then I saw a blue and silver cat and I just knew I had to come with as well." He…grinned again.

But Tsunade had to wonder where Kakashi was out at in the middle of the night and in the middle of a storm for that matter. She didn't like to dwell on his oddities though. He very well could have been out by Uchiha Obito's grave. It was his most visited site.

"Why is Kakashi the only one who is soaking wet?" Naruto looked back at Kakashi and the very large puddle of water that he was making.

"Oh…haha that was Aoi's fault. She kept me dry but Kakashi-sensei must've already been in the rain. So he was wet before." Tsunade looked back at Aoi, and where there should have been one Aoi, were two.

"Well could you two explain why Naruto was called here and why are there two of you? I could have sworn that girl had only one annoying cat…" Naruto looked up at Tsunade with a questioning look.

_Damn…I said something._

"You mean this cat belongs to someone you know?" Tsunade saw out of the corner of her eye Kakashi give a look as well. Now she'll have to try and avoid something she shouldn't have brought up in the first place. But she was saved the trouble.

"Silence." Each cat sat up and began to walk closer to each other. And before each person's eyes both cats walked into one another and faded to combine into one blue and silver cat, with two bells dangling at its neck.

"Now isn't that interesting." Kakashi's voice broke through the shocked silence.

"There is good reason for your presence. Be silent and wait." But wait they didn't because Tsunade's door then opened. Nothing came through at first as the door was just hanging open, but a bent head popped through.

The figure in question walked through the door and her head came up. Her abundant vibrant red hair streamed down her back and glistened from the rainwater that was gently sliding through to drip onto the floor. Her presence exuded a calm that belied what would ensue and she walked through the door slowly. She had on all black and a strange black design crept up the side of her stomach. She had a black face covering hanging loosely around her neck. Twin katana were sticking out from the place strapped on her backside and there was a medic pouch at her waist. She had fingerless black gloves on her hands. When her head came up, deep green eyes met cerulean blue ones.

The room seemed to stop and become heavy, like fog drifting in through the window. Her eyes met his and everyone in the room saw something different. Tsunade saw a very different girl from only a few days ago and knew that something was very wrong. Kakashi looked from Naruto to the familiar looking girl and saw a moment, one between two he had not thought he would ever be able to see again. Naruto at first didn't see anything that might have been familiar to him, but then he saw a gentle face and a loving voice carried with it, and he felt tears prick at the back of his eyes from a vague and distant memory that he did not recognize as his own.

Perhaps because the eyes could not be seen or it was the sight of the hair that caught him off guard but Kakashi was the one to first speak and no one expected that to come out of his mouth.

"Kushina...?"

* * *

**Reviews are a sign of your kindness. **


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

**EM**: Chapter 8 of the Heart of an Uchiha. Please Enjoy. And Review. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! I can't ask any more times! Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own, yadda yadda yadda… You know the drill.

* * *

"Kushina…?"

The air was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

He had breathed only one word but that one word had caused the entire room to be silent. Naruto went absolutely still and Tsunade's hands gripped the edge of her desk so tightly that her knuckles were white.

Naruto's head jerked up as Kakashi and Tsunade inhaled sharply.

"Funny you should call me that…"

But she wasn't laughing. In fact she looked very, very sad.

Her voice fell from her lips like sunlight on a bright day. It was very small and made her sound like she was a very fragile person. Naruto found he liked the sound of her voice quite a bit and thought it was a voice worth trusting.

Aoi Katai jumped from her place at Tsunade's desk and sauntered over to the girl's side and from there she jumped up into the arms that opened up for her and made a place for herself on the girl's shoulders.

**_Boy…that's the cat's master. Which means…_**

_I know…she's…just like…_

"Grandma…I'm sorry for the late interruption but…there's something that I have to talk to you and…Naruto about. I…"

Her voice drifted off and she didn't finish her thought. Her head sort of dropped a little and Naruto felt something waiver. He looked up at Tsunade's face and saw her struggling with something as well. Her hands were gripping the edge of her desk and her knuckles had no color left in them. He broke the pause in the room and walked over to Grandma's still form. He laid his hand on hers.

She jolted from the sudden touch and gazed over to Naruto's face. He was so tall now that she didn't look down on him. She almost had to look UP at him.

"Granny…you alright?"

Tsunade sighed and looked up at Akiko. She saw her face again and took another deep breath. There was going to be a LOT of explaining to do. Akiko was looking her in the eyes and she knew the girl was saying goodbye. It didn't make sense but it felt like a final farewell, an apology, an explanation, and words of gratitude. Tsunade became very nervous.

"Perhaps you could…introduce me to everyone here, Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded. Naruto watched as a silent conversation was happening between the two.

_So she's a Jinchuuriki like me? She's the one who carries Nibi?_

**_That's right. Damn…her minds so…fragile. It's like utter chaos in there. But that power…_**

_Can you tell what happened to her?_

_**I don't feel like prying. Don't need to get bitched at by a cat.  
**_

Naruto looked the girl up and down. She looked immensely powerful, but he felt her, underneath the exterior, and saw she was made of glass and he thought he could already picture cracks and chips in it.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?"

He looked around and saw that Tsunade was waiting for him to respond to something he wasn't listening too.

"Uhh…heh heh. Sorry, I was uh…_thinking_."

Tsunade sighed. When he looked back at the girl with the long red hair he realized that she was staring at him, with a look of curiosity.

"Well I was just going to introduce you to her."

Naruto nodded.

But instead of Tsunade making introductions, the girl stepped forward and held out her hand.

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion, and then grasped her hand with his. He felt their Bijuu's brief contact of communication and then Naruto felt something himself. He was aware in that instant that she wasn't just somebody. She was somebody important.

"Who…are you?"

She smiled a very weak smile.

"My name is Akiko."

Naruto felt that she already knew his name but spoke anyway.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

She quirked a smile and her shoulders heaved as if she took a very deep breath and she relaxed. She dropped his hand and turned to look at Kakashi.

"You were close…but I am Akiko. It's a pleasure to meet you Kakashi Hatake."

Kakashi didn't budge an inch.

"You wish to stay and hear my story."

It wasn't a question, more that she was stating what he was thinking. He nodded slightly.

"Before I begin to answer your unspoken questions someone else should be joining us. I think he's nervous though…"

She smiled lightly after she spoke and Naruto cocked his head again.

Who is she talking about?

Then he froze in shock. He knew that cold sweep of power. If he hadn't of walked through the door, Naruto would never have believed it himself. But there he was.

**That bastard…**

"What the HELL are you doing here!?"

His sudden outburst didn't shock anyone. They were all thinking the same thing. Tsunade sighed.

Naruto was suddenly livid. That jerk, leaves for years, _years_ and then just suddenly shows up without any warning whatsoever. After all that Naruto had gone to do for that ignorant jerk, there he stands, in the doorway, gazing straight at him like nothing had happened in the past five years.

"How could you-"

The way he was looking at him, he couldn't finish. Something had changed.

"I told you it was a mistake."

He was speaking to her. And he wasn't just saying it nicely; he was looking at her with calm eyes. He was actually talking to _her_.

"Sasuke…"

The word came out as a breath. He couldn't believe this. It was a trick. This girl, Akiko, was trying to play games with him. He turned round on her and threw his fist in her direction, threateningly.

"How dare you?! What is this stupid trick!"

Akiko saw the look in Naruto's eyes and she wished she could break it down simply but she really didn't have time for that. There was only one thing that was important now.

"Naruto, please, just…there's too much to explain about Sasuke. But what I have to tell you is important. Could you just hold off on Sasuke and give me your attention."

Naruto was about to throw his fury on Akiko, but when he saw her eyes, he couldn't do it. Those eyes, begging to him, were just like Sakura's. Naturally he caved.

His breath whooshed out of him and he closed his eyes.

"Fine, but I have one thing, that I absolutely have to do."

A growl followed and he moved in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke didn't move, but he hesitated.

Akiko watched as Naruto and Sasuke stared each other down, words unspoken flying through the space between them, and she looked away. Naruto could only do one thing at this point. She would have done it herself had she been in that position. But what surprised her was the amount of energy he used. She felt the air stir around her as Naruto threw his fist back and punched Sasuke in the face. Akiko thought she heard a cracking noise but she didn't know. All she saw was Naruto going all out.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

There was a pause and Akiko's legs twitched, wanting to take her to Sasuke's side and see if he was all right.

"Naruto?"

Naruto froze immediately. It was _her_.

Akiko looked up and saw her again. Sakura Haruno. She wasn't overcome by anger or hatred, but she was annoyed that she was going to have to tell one more person who she was.

"Sasuke?"

This time she spoke even quieter. She stared with big round eyes and Akiko saw tears forming at the corners. She took a hesitant step forward. When Akiko looked up, she saw that his eyes weren't on Sakura, but rather on her. She wanted to touch his face where she could see the beginnings of a bruise forming, and give Sasuke some comfort, but instead she raised one eyebrow in question. She saw his hand twitch.

_Sigh._ "Hello Sakura. Please, come in."

_Do your part Sasuke. Come on, we prepared for this. _

And he did. Sasuke paused, took a quiet breath to steady himself and faced Sakura. She stiffened in response, not sure of how he would act, since the last meeting had caused some serious injuries. She stuttered when he held out his hand. He wasn't exactly looking at her, more like looking around her, but his hand was held out to her, inviting her to come closer to him. She took a hesitant step forward and then she was moving faster to stand before him. She reached out to take his hand, stopped, and proceeded very slowly, as if he would suddenly snap it back. She looked up into his eyes, looked past his already swollen lip and red nose, searching for approval. He sighed and snatched her hand. She jolted in response and held her breath. Slowly, testing, she closed her fingers around his. His hand wasn't exactly warm to the touch, but she felt his steady strong pulse and knew he was there. She smiled and tears fell down across her cheeks. She stepped a little closer but he took one step back. She looked up, searching for his eyes and found they were closed. She didn't understand why. But then he very gently slipped his hand from hers and walked over to Akiko and took his place behind her, looking away from everyone in the room.

"Well isn't this a nice surprise. I'm not the one who's late." Kakashi chuckled.

Sasuke didn't even give him a backward glance.

Akiko smiled at Sasuke's uncomfortable ness. She took a seat on Tsunade's desk and closed her eyes.

"May I continue? I now have an audience I didn't ask for. I would like to go on before more decide to show up."

Naruto had taken a sideways stance between Sasuke and Akiko and Sakura.

"What is it that you have to talk about?"

Akiko didn't open her eyes to answer Naruto's question, but she felt Sasuke take one step closer.

"Tsunade, it's time. He needs to be taken care of now, before he gets out of hand again."

Sasuke thought otherwise but he wouldn't tell her that.

Tsuande's head bowed but everyone else was confused.

"What are you talking about? Who are you talking about?"

Sakura's question was the echo of everyone's thoughts.

"Orochimaru…has lived for too long already. Before he takes anymore more bodies to sustain his life, I must kill him."

Kakashi was silent, Sakura gasped and Naruto took two quick steps forward.

"What are you talking about? You? Kill Orochimaru?"

Naruto grimaced. He took in Akiko once again. She looked formidable on the outside. But he could see past her brick wall. She was harboring a glass garden. At any moment, she could break inside.

"How can you be the on to kill Orochimaru? Your so…so fragile."

Naruto's statement surprised everyone in the room except Sasuke, but Akiko dipped her head to hide her eyes. Her hands were trembling as they gripped Tsunade's desk and Sasuke made a hesitant glance in her direction.

But Naruto knew the answer to this as she almost lost control of her emotions. She knew it as well. At this point she could break at any moment.

_Don't cry. Not here, not in front of all of them. Not in front of Sasuke. If only Naruto didn't remind me so much of mother. He can see through me even though he doesn't know me._

She took a deep shuddering breath.

"I didn't come to tell you just that though. I've been waiting to tell you this Naruto. Since my parents…died."

She looked up into those familiar cerulean eyes and saw her mother again.

"My name is Akiko…Uzumaki."

Lightning flashed in the distance and thunder boomed nearby. The rain became very distinct as the silence in the room was overbearing. Sasuke had not even realized this bit of information. He was shaking with…rage? He almost felt betrayed, that something like THIS would be kept a secret from him. Suddenly he felt Akiko's hand in his.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I…didn't know how to tell you. I…"

He looked into her eyes and saw her anxiety at holding this bit of information in. He wished he had been told before but it was her secret to keep. There was nothing he could have done to make her tell him, even if he had guessed she was Naruto's...family. Besides that, the look in her eyes was serious. She must have wanted to tell him so many times. He looked away from her eyes and took two steps back. Then he turned around and walked over the window and watched the storm outside.

Sakura didn't believe her at first. Actually she didn't believe her at all. Naruto has family? And she was it? It didn't make sense at all. She didn't even know his parents that well. But they died right when he was born. And not one single person she ever knew had mentioned the Fourth Hokage having family or Naruto's mother. And she didn't look a thing like Naruto.

Kakashi had felt something familiar when she first walked in the door. He really had thought it was Kushina at first, but than he had seen her eyes. Those were not the same color eyes, the same shape, and the same depth, but not the same color. Kakashi waited for Naruto's reaction. He expected that Tsunade already knew.

Akiko looked into Naruto's eyes. Confusion, sadness, anger, and happiness all passed over his eyes.

"How…"

"I can understand how you wouldn't believe it. It's hard to see the truth of it. But I can assure you. Your mother…was my aunt."

Naruto felt like his head was spinning. An aunt? Better yet a…cousin? It defied all of his logic. He never thought he would have family, somewhere in the world.

"Naruto, I will tell you that she does speak the truth."

Tsunade's words pushed past Naruto's indecision and he couldn't put it past the old Lady to keep something like this from him.

"It would make sense. I remember times when Minato and Jiraiya would speak of their families. Sometimes Kushina's came into the conversations as well. It was clear she had some kind of family."

Kakashi even cleared Akiko's spoken words.

Naruto took the last step that put him in front of Akiko. He looked into her eyes and saw only truth. She wasn't lying about her mother. But it was so hard to just accept. All his life he had been alone. The village he was born in didn't even care for him back then. He had become a jinchuuriki. His life had been a living hell with no end in sight. That is until he decided to do something for himself. But he did that alone too. No one wanted him. His life, even now, still had ups and downs but he kept himself in high spirits. But this? Someone who was a part of him? It was so unreal.

"I've been alone…for some time now. The way you're looking at me, with those eyes, it's too much."

Akiko's eyes glimmered with tears wanting release, and he felt a pang in his side. This girl was serious.

"That's not even right. Do you even know whom you look like? You're almost an exact replica of Kushina and most likely your own mother."

Tsunade nodded at Kakashi's words. He was right. Even now, she herself couldn't get over that fact. Every time the girl had come to see her she was reminded of Naruto's mother, Kushina. It was unsettling sometimes.

Akiko smiled.

"What was her name?"

Akiko hadn't expected Naruto to ask this question, but she answered anyway.

"Her name was Nariko. Nariko Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded. He didn't know what he nodded at, but he needed…something to better clarify the situation.

"How is this even possible? How…how can it be?"

Everyone in the room turned their eyes on Sakura. She was trembling.

"How are you his…his cousin? It can't be!"

Naruto blinked at this accusation. He would have thought Sakura would be…happy for him. He finally found…someone who might actually be his family.

"Sakura. Don't. You have no idea what you're talking about. Tsunade and I could both tell you that she's it. I mean besides her word, the girl's an exact replica of Kushina. Except for the color of her eyes. Even Jiraiya would have thought so as well. Hell, he may have even known about her to begin with."

Sasuke watched Sakura out of his peripheral vision, waiting for her to make a move. Kakashi took a step in her direction.

Naruto's head dropped. His golden hair hid his troubled eyes. He wanted Sakura to be happy for him.

"Whether any of you believe me or not doesn't matter. I had to tell him. It wouldn't be fair to Naruto if I had kept this a secret. Besides, I don't know what tomorrow will bring."

Akiko's voice had faded on those last words and Sasuke's hands curled into fists.

The ringing of bells interrupted the scene.

"We shouldn't waste anymore time master. The time is almost here."

Aoi's voice penetrated through Akiko's mind and her words buried deep into her head. Her breathing picked up and her hands started to tremble. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to calm herself.

Sasuke turned at Aoi's voice and watched as Akiko trembled. He felt a prick of protectiveness rush over him, but he stayed his position. His eyes squeezed shut tight.

Surprising everyone in the room, Naruto closed the gap between himself and Akiko and took her into his arms. She gasped and her eyes flew open. She froze in Naruto's warm embrace and didn't know what to do.

"You can't do it. Not alone."

Naruto's whisper knocked Akiko out of her trance and silent tears streamed down her face. She let her face drop to the place between Naruto's neck and shoulder and there she cried while he held her. She breathed in deep and caught the faint smell of water and ramen. The smell could easily have been from Naruto being out in the storm that still crashed on through the night but she felt that it would stay even after the storm had abated. He would probably always smell of the mist that comes off a wave. The smell was instantly familiar to her as this was the way she remembered her mother smelling. Not the ramen part though. But it was always why she loved water.

"It must be a Whirlpool trait."

His eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Naruto had no idea what she was talking about.

She sighed and he felt her weight fall on him and then she brought her arms up around Naruto and hugged him back.

It felt so good to both of them to feel a connection that was family.

Naruto smiled. He hadn't felt anything like this before. He felt…good. Well that was an understatement, but he liked knowing this girl was family and that she was willing to accept him no matter what.

"You smell like the mist that blows off of a crashing wave. It's refreshing, cool. My mom smelled the same way, so I said it must be a Whirlpool trait."

_Oh. That's right. Mom was from…the Whirlpool country. So her mom would be too._

"Oh."

He hadn't ever really been told that he smelled like that, so he was at a standstill. Really, what do you say to something like that?

"But you also smell like…ramen."

His eyes widened again. Tsunade and Kakashi's laughter penetrated their moment and they were both brought back to reality. There were four other people in the room besides them. Naruto looked up at Tsunade and back at Kakashi and saw the laughter and relief in their eyes. They must have been holding their breath. Akiko was starting to blush.

"Well he does…"

Naruto looked up at Sasuke but he wasn't watching them. He followed Sasuke's gaze and he met Sakura's eyes. She was watching them, with a puzzled look. He let go of Akiko and turned around. He wanted to talk to Sakura and find out why she had questioned Akiko but Sakura must have seen what he wanted because she turned around and walked out the door. Naruto was hurt and confused as to Sakura's actions, but he couldn't shake the warm feeling growing in his stomach. He turned around and saw those beautiful green eyes watching him with concern.

"You have really nice eyes."

He thought it was appropriate enough to say between cousins. But hell, who was he kidding. He didn't have a damn clue on how to act with _real_ family. It felt…odd.

She smiled even though a blush crept further along her cheeks. It matched her hair.

But just as her smile opened up, it fell from her face. A shiver ran up her entire body and her eyes went wide with fear. She tried to quell it, but it was so strong, so overwhelming that she just couldn't calm herself.

This time Sasuke walked over to Akiko's side and waited very near to her. Something in his attitude suggested that he was showing up Naruto. Naruto watched as she turned her body into Sasuke's and gripped his shirt so tight that her hands were as white the shirt. Her forehead rested against his chest and she closed her eyes and breathed in a breath he assumed was meant to try to calm herself, but it didn't seem to have the effect she was hoping for. Naruto was surprised that Sasuke was letting her be so close to him, but then again who was he to say anything about him. He hadn't seen Sasuke in three years. A lot could happen in three years. And if he could guess right about Akiko, then perhaps she had done something to him as well.

He didn't understand what was going on with Akiko until he felt it. The evil that swept over his body told him immediately that Orochimaru was near, too close for his own comfort. He looked up and found Sasuke's eyes were on him. Naruto vaulted himself to the window. Sasuke was instantly at his side and both were peering out through the window into the rain, looking for the evil that was named Orochimaru.

Tsunade walked over to Akiko's side and put her arm on Akiko's. She felt her skin trembling and knew that the battle that she had chosen to fight herself would do unimaginable damage to the young girl standing before her. Tsunade felt a wave of anger seep through her body at an alarming rate. She _hated_ this. She hated watching all of these beautiful, young and wonderful children go off to fight for their lives. It was _wrong_ that she had to sit here and wait for them to return, if they ever did.

"Forget this. You're not fighting that bastard alone. No way."

Akiko looked up into Tsunade's eyes and found the determination there.

"No you can't-"

Tsunade's grip on Akiko tightened and she cringed at the pressure now being exerted over her arm. Tsunade was serious. But she couldn't. She couldn't allow one more person near the battleground of her and Orochimaru. She already had doubts about her own abilities. But if it came to the worst she would give her life to free those she loved from his evil once and for all. She would die for them all.

"She's right Akiko. Now that I know you're my family, I can't just let you go in against Orochimaru all by yourself. Plus I've been training for like ever. It I don't put all this training to use, then what the hell was I wasting all that time for?"

Her eyes pleaded with Naruto, begging him not to go. Why do they all have to choose this battle to interfere with? Why this one? It was so unfair. All she wanted was to save them without their involvement. Besides, she didn't need any distract-

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone froze. Why was that scream so familiar?

"Sakura! That's Sakura's voice!"

Naruto made a dash to jump out the window but Sasuke was there and blocked the way.

"Move Sasuke. Now."

Sasuke didn't budge. This was just what they needed. Akiko knew. Orochimaru had done the dirty deed of kidnapping Sakura. Now it would be even harder to kill him. With leverage like Sakura it would be near impossible to get by this fight without a death somewhere. And she had only wanted it to be hers. No one else should have to die because of her.

_Mother…father…why? Why me?_

Big fat tears rolled down Akiko's cheeks. Sasuke looked up and saw. He turned his gaze on Naruto and growled. Naruto looked back at Akiko and jolted at her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

He walked over to her silently crying form and touched her arm. Her whole body was trembling. Looking at her he couldn't see it, but that small contact he made was more than enough.

"I can't…have anyone else die because of me."

He could barely hear her words she was so quiet but he didn't understand them. Why should anyone have to die because of her? And who died before?

"Akiko, what are you talking about?"

She shuddered at her thoughts. All she saw was the blood of her parents drowning her vision. Their open eyes lifeless.

"If all of you go…"

She looked up and her tear filled eyes found each person's in the room. She held such sadness and pain in those jade orbs that they all gasped in shock.

"…there will be more deaths on my life than I want. I can't lose anyone else to Orochimaru."

Tsunade looked on in worry while Naruto had no idea what she was talking about.

"Look I don't know what happened to you, but that's Sakura who's in danger. I have to save her."

And of course Naruto spoke without thinking. It wasn't that he didn't have any compassion for people, he just didn't think.

"This is where you insert foot in mouth Naruto."

Naruto was confused by Kakashi's words.

"Huh?"

Akiko, without any warning, had Naruto pinned up against the wall. Her eyes were flared with anger and frustration. No one tried to stop her.

"Think about the situation Naruto! The consequences! You rush in to save her and Orochimaru won't hesitate to use HER body for himself."

His eyes widened in shock and realization. Akiko went on though.

"On top of that, do you even know the extent of Orochimaru's power? Do you have an inkling of how dangerous he is? Common sense Naruto. While your rushing in, without any thought to how this could go, he'll have killed us all before you even get within two feet of his stinking body. And then where would you be? Dead too. Fat lot of good that would do everyone."

She was breathing hard. Her pupils were dilating and she was shaking with rage this time.

Kakashi rubbed that back of his head and turned to the side, attempting to stay out of Akiko's way of rage. Tsunade was holding out her hand as if she was going to stop Akiko, but then stopped mid action.

"If you die, I'll have no one left. Just another death on my hands."

Her words hit Naruto hard. He knew that feeling, the feeling of loneliness. He had lived in it for so long it was a permanent feature in his life. Friends and people who loved him like family were absolutely wonderful. But he had wanted someone who was actually a part of his blood. But another death on her hands? He wouldn't ever let her have the blame for his death.

"What do you mean by…_another_ death?"

She was silent as they were all holding their breaths, waiting for her answer.

"My parents…_died_ because of me. Because…because…"

Tears sprang anew. No one could comfort her now. No one knew this pain, this suffering of guilt. Sasuke looked away with regret. He wished he could somehow make it all better for her. He wished Orochimaru would just die and by his own hands would have been nice too. Watching her suffer was more than he could handle.

"Akiko…I want to _help_ you. I can't just let you go and fight Orochimaru by yourself. That would just…be wrong."

Her shoulders shook as she cried quietly. She _wanted_ to fight him alone. Without all of these people she knew and cared for there, she could focus on doing her job, and that was to destroy him completely.

"There's no point in arguing. We're all going to be helping you, whether you want us to or not."

Naruto and Tsunade nodded at Kakashi's words.

**Well then you all better hurry. Sakura's waiting for you…**

Everyone in the room jumped at the voice. Akiko stiffened and Naruto growled.

"We don't have anymore time to waste! I'm going now and no one can stop me."

Naruto leaped out the window into the rain and disappeared. Tsunade sighed.

"That boy never could listen to anyone. But you don't have to worry about him Akiko. He can take care of himself."

Akiko thought otherwise. It was Orochimaru they were talking about here. _Orochimaru_. How much more dangerous could you get. No one seemed to understand just how deadly he was. How he could take control of you, make you think things that could hurt you so bad. Never mind the fact that he could kill just about anyone he wanted to. He's still living, even after all the attempts on his life, he still makes it through, and body intact with that wicked smile on his face, because he knows. He _knows_ that it doesn't matter what you do. He'll just keep on coming back.

"Naruto…won't be able to kill Orochimaru. And he'll just endanger Sakura more than she already is. None of you can defeat him."

Her eyes searched out each of theirs. She would have to deal with it. Why try to stop them, when they would come by any means they could?

"Please…just let me handle Orochimaru. Let me fight him…alone."

Her fists clenched together. She would do it. She would kill him. No matter what it took, she wanted him to _die_.

"Off we go then."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled as he smiled and he took off into the night much like Naruto did.

Akiko looked at Tsunade.

"The Hokage is shirking her duties? Bad Grandma"

Tsunade smiled wearily.

"I'm tired of everyone around me going off to fight. I hate waiting for them to come back."

Tsunade's eyes looked tired.

"I don't need anymore hero's. I've already lost Jiraiya to Orochimaru. I won't lose Naruto."

She nodded once at Akiko and set off after Kakashi.

Akiko breathed in deep once and turned around. Sasuke was standing by the window, looking out. The rain was quiet now, softer than before; its rage subsided for the moment.

"I'm sorry I made you wait through that. Perhaps you should have just stayed away from here."

Her voice trailed off but he didn't make a comment or even turn his head to look at her. He just stood there, standing still. Something was wrong. She didn't know what it was but something was definitely wrong.

"Sasuke…"

She stepped forward and then he turned his whole body to face her. His face seemed expressionless, but she could tell by now what he was thinking. There was a subtle hint of anger boiling underneath it all. But his eyes were so full of emotion she gasped in shock. She hadn't really known Sasuke Uchiha all that long but he was already a part of her. She wasn't sure she liked that idea too much, but there were more important things to worry about right now, things that could take Sasuke Uchiha away…forever. He was staring at her intently. Would she have another chance to be with him again? Or was it going to end…

"Sasuke I…"

Instead of talking all she wanted was to feel him, to know he was there. She stepped forward, and then another, each step bringing her closer. He looked up and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She closed the distance between them and felt him tense up. She wrapped her arms around his lithe form and rested her head against his chest. Closing her eyes and breathing in his scent, she waited for a negative reaction but none came. He relaxed and his arms cautiously came up around her slim form. Their embrace looked awkward at first, but then he fell into her and soon they were both clinging to each other. Sasuke was warm and soft despite his cold appearance. The spectacle was embarrassing to watch. Kakashi and Tsunade along with a struggling Naruto were all hidden in the trees watching through the open window. Kakashi chuckled at his old student. Sasuke never ceased to amaze him. Tsunade smiled and felt a surge of joy for the two lonely children she was watching. Naruto watched on as his rival and old teammate hugged his cousin so tight that if he didn't know either of them…it would have looked…looked like something a couple might have done. He flushed red at their actions finding it odd that Sasuke of all people would be holding someone so _close_.

"Can we like…turn away or something? I feel like I'm invading their privacy." Naruto's whispered words carried over to Tsunade and Kakashi.

"It's not like they can see us Naruto."

Kakashi smiled.

"We're just waiting for them to catch up with us."

Tsunade was smiling as well. Naruto sighed.

When Akiko finally pulled away Sasuke averted his eyes to the darkness outside. So faint, she almost thought it wasn't there, a blush spread over his cheeks.

"When this is all over…if…if I make it through this…"

Her voice drifted as she turned away.

"You can tell me whatever it is when Orochimaru is dead and you are alive."

She didn't know if she would be alive after this. Not if she was going to do what she thought she was going to have to do. But she wasn't about to tell Sasuke that.

"Okay. Then I suppose we should go and get Sakura back."

Sasuke nodded and they both leapt out the window.

Akiko prayed. She prayed that everything would be all right. That she could make it through this.

If only prayers were the answer to everything.

* * *

**EM**: So there's the end. Things are coming to a close. Hope this chapter wasn't to boring or slow or out of character. Sasuke's been getting nicer but if you don't like then oh well. I like him and his changing ways. PLEASE REVIEW. I can't ask enough times for people to review. I hate not getting reviews. Please help me out here.

Anyway come back and read the next chapter!

Thanks

EM


	9. The Eye of the Hurricane

**EM**: Hello anyone who is reading this! I have not updated in a very long ass time. Life in college is hectic as hell. But I decided to reread my story and found that I have developed more over the chapters. Not a whole lot but a little. And I have made mistakes and it has taken a turn in a slightly different direction than I had planned but I know the ending and perhaps...So please enjoy this chapter and THANK YOU dear reader for coming back to do so. I appreciate that you take the time to read my work. You make me splendidly happy.

Alrighty then. On with it.

**Disclaimer**: People if we haven't figured it out before, I don't own it! If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction on it! Go Masashi Kishimoto! Except those fillers. They have to go.

* * *

The moment her foot stepped out of Konoha's walls she knew. She knew it the moment she tuned to look once more upon the place she had wanted to be her home once long ago. She knew it the moment her eyes fell on the multiple shinobi she saw approach her.

_Suffering. I will always have to suffer as long as he is around. _

She of course knew them all by name. But they would not know her.

The first to appear was Rock Lee. No surprise there, by his obvious crush. Following him was Neji Hyuuga, now a Jounin and Tenten. She noticed the change that was apparent in them. Their bodies seemed to bend toward each other like they couldn't be apart.

The next to show up was Ino, looking like she was going to murder someone and Choji. Shikamaru, also a Jounin, casually strolled up seconds after as if there was no rush.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru appeared as well, with Shino standing off to the side.

What bothered her the most was that each of them was equipped for battle.

"NOOO!!!"

Her scream echoed in the silence that followed.

The storm that had raged before had suddenly stopped completely. Ten pairs of eyes were focused on the red-haired girl.

They observed her in a curious manner. They had all heard the scream of a fellow shinobi and friend. And each had gathered their things and set off to investigate. Here at the edge of their home they each saw something different. A scared child. A fierce predator. A lonely woman. But underneath it all they each felt the danger.

She knew that each of them would follow. They would all go to save those they loved and protect them.

And she would continue to suffer.

It was the price of having a heart. Unlike Orochimaru, who had no heart, she would feel every thing he did. All of these shinobi would go and try to save Sakura. And he would torment, hurt and kill with no regard whatsoever, and she would be at fault for allowing him to live for so long because of a little thing called fear. She should have known long ago that it would lead to this catastrophe. With more people that she knew, she would hurt. Others would hurt and still it would continue. As long as Orochimaru lived, fear would always be in the hearts of those she had found something in.

The suffering would never end if she did nothing.

She clutched her head with her hands and screamed out again.

"NO!"

Neji's Byakugan was activated and he was watching the girl with concern. Akamaru was in the background standing in front of Hinata as her shield. Shikamaru muttered something along the lines of the trouble with women.

_Nibi. _

She waited for a response. She only received silence.

_Nibi!_

**What. **

_There is something you must help me do. _

Silence.

_A barrier must be placed around all of Konoha. No one leave, no one enters. And I mean no one. It must be strong enough to even prevent Orochimaru from getting through. _

Akiko waited. Nothing.

Her struggle with Nibi was visible to her watchers. Her appearance was changing. Her body was being engulfed in a blue-black flame, much like Naruto's. Her eyes went cat-like and yellow in color. Her nails elongated and ears formed on her head.

Neji and Hinata were really the only two to see the power struggle occurring within Akiko.

Suddenly a blast of energy rolled across those watching the scene.

"Akiko!"

Naruto was suddenly running up behind her. Slowly but surely a thin layer of energy started to form a globe-like shape over Konoha.

Before anyone realized what was actually happening, the barrier was completed. Naruto took a step past Akiko toward the shimmering layer and placed his hand on the invisible wall.

"What did you do?"

His head swung around to see her. He cringed at the way she was breathing. He watched as she struggled to gain control of her body and her power. She steadily returned to normal, but her breathing did not.

"Naruto!"

Naruto groaned at the familiarly obnoxious voice.

It was Rock Lee.

"What has happened to Sakura?"

Suddenly all eyes were on Naruto, awaiting his answer.

Naruto looked into the closest pairs of eyes. Rock Lee, Ino and Hinata were all pressed up against the wall between them. Neji, Shikamaru and Shino were all inspecting the barrier. Akamaru was growling in the direction of Akiko.

"She well…"

"Orochimaru has her."

Akiko didn't feel the need to sugar coat anything. Let them know the danger they would all be in, should they go. Yells, various amounts of cursing and growls came forth. Naruto ignored them all and glared back at Akiko.

Hinata's voice broke through in a whisper.

"Who is she?"

Naruto wasn't exactly sure how to answer. Should he introduce her as his cousin? Should that be the problem here? He didn't know how to answer and the silence carried on.

"I'm of no importance to any of you. You would all be wise to stay here, although you have no choice. "

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What did you do?"

Akiko looked at Neji. His Byakugan was still activated and he was surveying the barrier, most likely trying to find a way to get past it. There was a dangerous amount of energy flowing through it, and he figured that if they tried to get through forcefully, there would be damage.

"This barrier will prevent any of you from leaving. No matter what you do, you will not get through."

She thought about and if they really worked at it, with their combined efforts and determination they might get through. But it would be some time before they did and she was counting on that time to do what she needed to do.

"The only way this barrier can be removed is for me to remove it myself or…for me to die. And when I die the barrier will dissipate."

Naruto spun around on a growl. But Rock Lee beat him to it.

"You will take this barrier down this instant, so that I may save my sweet cherry blossom!"

Tenten sighed with a practiced patience toward her long time annoying teammate.

"Look we would like to help. We **want** to help."

Akiko shook her head. Her eyes looked into each of theirs and she saw their determination and their spirit. But she couldn't let them make sacrifices for her errors.

"No one else will die."

And with that she turned and flashed away.

Naruto screamed out in rage. He made a fist and gathered as much chakra as he could and threw his fist against the wall of the invisible barrier. As his fist made contact there was a crack like thunder but the barrier did not falter. His body shook with rage as he turned on his heel to follow Akiko. Hinata screamed out for him to come back but he didn't even look back. She was getting smaller with the increase of distance.

She felt like she was running to her death.

But that did not unnerve her as much as what was she was scared for did.

She was scared for Tsunade.

She was scared for Naruto.

But most of all, she was scared for Sasuke.

She knew he was more than capable of taking care of himself. But if she had guessed right, he was more than prepared to take care of her as well. It seems she wasn't the only who had gained some feelings that would have been better off subdued until the end of this. It would only make her more worried for someone else. But she would never wish him away. She found that she would always want him there, at her side. She felt lightheaded with this news. Someone to stand with her in the darkness. It made her heart sing.

But the death of someone else she cared for was not what she wanted. If they would all just go back and stay safe within the walls of Konoha, Akiko would have trapped them as well. And then she would be able to do what was needed. She knew that Naruto and Sasuke together would more than likely be able to defeat Orochimaru. But this was her battle. And she wanted to fight it herself. Because all she could see was her parents and their life-less eyes staring back at her.

Life-less.

She shook her head to disrupt the image as she landed on a wobbly branch.

"Akiko!"

She turned at her name and saw Naruto attempting to catch up to her pace. She waited for him to catch up, before taking off again. His eyes showed conflicting rage.

"Why'd you do that?"

She had thought he might have understood it after she clearly said she didn't want anyone else to die.

She halted to a stop. The tension was thick in her shoulders and his eyes seemed to be glowing red with his anger. Before he could think to blink her fist collided with his face. He flew back a couple feet and landed on his backside on the ground.

"What the hell!"

Akiko was standing next to him, head down, hands fisted at her sides. She was shaking.

When she looked up to meet his gaze, her eyes were clear and vivid. He blinked in surprise.

"If you don't calm down Naruto I will do to you what I did to Konoha."

He growled.

"You can't do stop me from saving Sakura."

In that moment she felt his passion. He was in love with her. It would be a nuisance to have that kind of emotion on the battlefield, but she would not blame him for anything he did. She knew that she could make no promises were Sasuke to be in danger as well. Still, his emotions would get the best of him and that would only lead to unwanted help. From certain nasty bijuu.

She sighed in impatience.

"And I don't want to." He blinked. "But I don't need anyone else interfering."

Naruto blinked again.

"When I see him…Orochimaru…I'm not sure I'll be able to control the bijuu inside me."

It was what she was worried about as well. She wasn't sure if she would be able to control Nibi within her. Her head fell even more as each word left her mouth.

"And I'm even more sure that you cannot control yours either."

This time he snarled.

"See?"

"I'm in control."

It was a futile statement. He was beginning to be covered in red flames and his eyes were turning red as well. His nails were starting to dig into the earth where he sat and his teeth protruded past his lips.

She laughed to herself. She remembered a time when she had thought so to herself as well. She had once thought she was in control of Nibi. But then she had almost lost her life because of that. Orochimaru had tested her patience then too. It always seemed to come back to that bastard. He was the core of all pain.

"Naruto, he will use every advantage against us. He already has Sakura as leverage. I don't need to worry about anyone else if I'm going to focus. "

_On killing him._

He straightened himself up and dusted off the dirt.

"You're not going to stop me though?"

A growl escaped her lips. His eyes narrowed in response and he took a more defensive stance.

"I'm not going to fight you, when he is waiting with Sakura. It would be easier were you to stay behind, but I don't have time to make you stop."

He relaxed a little and then snorted.

"Yeah, right. Like you could stop me."

She flared again with anger and impatience. He was overconfident.

She spun around leaving him in a cloud of dust. She didn't have any more time to waste. Following the trail of chakra, she made her way back to Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke.

She found Tsunade and Kakashi settled next to each other, Kakashi with a book in hand, the Icha Icha he liked so much. Sasuke was further off to the side, staring in the direction of what she knew to be where Orochimaru was.

"Where's Naruto?"

Before Akiko would have had time to answer, not that she was going to, he sprang forth amongst them. His breathing was a little quicker than normal due to his efforts to catch up with Akiko. His face was flushed red from their earlier dispute.

Kakashi's book snapped shut and his one eye focused on Akiko. There was something in the gaze that she understood. He wanted to speak with her alone.

"Let's go."

His eyes still on her, she flashed stepped forward and moved on to what awaited her.

Naruto and Tsunade were the slowest, while Akiko and Kakashi kept up the lead. When he was running parallel with her, she glanced toward him expectantly.

From what she saw and had heard from Tsunade, she knew he would be capable of her task, not that it was dangerous or anything. He looked at her and raised his one eyebrow.

"You know what I want, don't you."

He glanced away from her towards Tsunade and Naruto.

"Of course. Naruto always took things as his duty as well. Your very much alike."

His face crinkled up a little as if he were smiling.

They were whispering and their voices didn't carry past the thump of their feet landing on a branch. She didn't know how to respond to that and found it was very awkward for her.

"If it goes badly, like how I think it will, I have but one choice. And if any of them should die…"

Her voice broke off and her eyes fell. She thought of how it would feel to lose Tsunade, Naruto or…dare she think it? Sasuke? Her heart cracked at the thought. If she lost any of them, it would be her parents all over again. She wasn't sure she could handle that type of loss again. And Sasuke? She would never survive that kind of loss. After she had just found something that could fit into her life like a missing puzzle piece, she would not live without his being in the world. Whether he wanted her or not wasn't a factor in it at all. He just had to be alive, to be there, to **exist**. And knowing Orochimaru he knew all this as well. He always knew everything. It was in his nature. It drove her mad to think she could never escape him, but the thought of the battle up ahead gave her some relief. Either he would die, or she would. It would end for her. No matter what happened. She didn't like the idea of herself dying either. She wanted to live now that she found Sasuke. But she couldn't know what would happen next. She looked over to see Kakashi still staring at her. His gaze told her he knew what she was thinking.

"Nothing will happen to them. And I won't interfere. But you should know that were you to do something rash, it would be like a ripple upon water." He looked over to Sasuke and then back at Naruto. "Remember that."

She nodded. It bothered her, the thoughts he brought forth, but she couldn't focus on those. As long as he kept them safe, she would deal with the consequences.

"Listen up, Naruto, I want you to get Sakura. Tsunade and Kakashi, you should work on helping Naruto get her back. As long as he has her, we have no chance at all. Sasuke and I will work on keeping his attention averted since he'll be wanting us anyway."

Her eyes found Sasuke's and after a moment he nodded.

"You know, I don't like the sound of that. That doesn't exactly say anything about me getting to kick some ass."

"Naruto, Sakura will be waiting for **you**. Not Tsunade, not Kakashi and most definitely not me. Sasuke might work as well, but Orochimaru will be keeping tabs on him. You are her only hope. Please, just…do this. For me."

She waited for his response. It was a long time coming and she thought he would push for it again, but he didn't.

"Fine, I'll get her back. But the moment I do, I want some action as well!"

She sighed internally. She wouldn't argue the point. He wouldn't get near him anyway if Kakashi kept his word.

She looked away from everyone and followed Orochimaru's evil presence. She used the silence to ponder her course of actions.

She was going to kill him. It would be done, no matter what. But could she actually do it? Could she really control her emotions enough to not let Nibi have full control? Could she do it without dying by her own hands and not even a scratch on the bastard? She would have to be. People were relying on her.

Sasuke came closer to her and Naruto picked up his pace to be next to her as well.

They were close.

So close.

Coming to an abrupt halt beyond a wealth of trees, there he stood in all his black glory. He was perfectly still, yellow eyes blazing, body pale white in the faint moonlight. His legs were spread in a commanding stance and a muffled squeak came from behind him. There was Sakura, tied up and gagged lying on her side. She looked weary as if she had been beaten before this. Akiko didn't put it past Orochimaru if he did.

He laughed low and menacing.

"Hello dear _sister_. You look wonderful."

His tongue flicked out and she cringed. Beside her she felt Naruto and Sasuke both stiffen in response and she prayed they would wait. Wait for the right moment.

"I'm so glad you all could make it. This makes my job so much **easier**."

He smiled manically and reached behind him to pick up Sakura with one hand. She started screaming against her gag and throwing her body around. He just laughed harder.

"Such a feisty little kunoichi. I like it."

He licked his lips again and she felt Naruto's power flare. Heat radiated from her right and she looked to see his body changing to red. Claws began to form.

"Naruto…"

She tried to warn him.

"Oh please, _sister_, let him go. It's no fun to just watch him give up without a fight."

A growl flew from her lips as she whipped her head back in his direction. He laughed again. She was getting so **sick **of that laugh. But beyond that thought, nothing came as Naruto flung himself at Orochimaru, body engulfed in the Kyuubi's flames and a roar erupting from him. Akiko launched herself in Orochimaru's direction as well after a brief glance from Sasuke. She would have to stay out of the direct range of the Kyuubi unless she wanted to be its next scratching post.

Naruto pulled his arm back to let loose just as Orochimaru pulled Sakura in front of him. Naruto was already going as he saw this and couldn't stop.

But Sasuke collided with his body and Orochimaru watched as his vessel smashed into the raging boy sending them flying. His attention was diverted for not more than 4 seconds but it was all Akiko needed. With elongated nails she dug into Orochimaru's arms and pulled apart as hard as she could, kicking herself around in the process and bringing her feet up into his face. She was facing the ground when she saw Kakashi rip Sakura from Orochimaru's arms and jump far away. She felt it was too easy, when suddenly his hands grasped her wrists and she was thrown into the ground, staring up into his yellow eyes.

"Oof."

Her breath left in a rush just as he lifted her up again with that evil grin on his face and threw her straight into a tree. It was like hitting…a tree. She felt the breath leave her lungs and for a few seconds she couldn't breath as she watched Orochimaru make his way over to her. Sasuke and Naruto both catapulted themselves into him, but he was faster.

So much faster.

He grabbed them both by the necks and brought their heads together with tremendous force. _Thud_. He then proceeded to throw them in opposite directions. Their bodies fell to ground and she heard groans escape them.

"Haha! Surely you can do better than that?"

She sagged to her feet and watched as he approached her.

"I've been waiting for this day, you know. So much waiting until you finally had the courage to face me. It's going to be so **easy** to take your body."

She froze.

…**so easy to take your body.**

…**your body.**

_**your…**_

He didn't want Naruto or Sasuke. He wasn't waiting for Sasuke to get stronger or until he was sure he could take it. He was waiting for her. For her to make the decision to come for him so he wouldn't have to search her out. He was waiting for a challenge, so his victory would be all the sweeter.

He wanted _her_ body.

Nibi roared in rage as this realization also came upon her. Akiko's body began to change. Blue-black flames erupted around her as her hands became claws, ears sprang forth, teeth became daggers and her eyes were suddenly a fierce yellow. Her body crouched low to the ground and her back arched as a hiss escaped between her teeth. Sasuke and Naruto lifted themselves to their feet and looked in stunned silence at the transformation that had so suddenly taken place. She was completely feral. There seemed to be no trace of Akiko left. Sasuke growled in frustration and drew his katana.

"Kirin!"

Lightning flowed from Sasuke and flew straight at Orochimaru at the same time that Naruto let loose his own.

"Rasengan!"

Each attack hit Orochimaru dead on and he was surrounded by lighting and chakra. Akiko let loose another roar. Her body flew at Orochimaru's in the lighting and she gripped his arms as she sunk her teeth into his neck. Two blue tails wrapped around his body and he strained momentarily on her vice like grip before ripping her from his body. She flew back and landed nimbly on her feet.

"Akiko!"

Sasuke's voice pierced the night. Her head snapped up at his call and Orochimaru watched in delight as a struggle began to take place.

Her head snapped back and forth like she was trying to dislodge something. Her nails raked into the dirt and her teeth mashed together.

It was during this struggle that Orochimaru knew he would be able to act. He took one step and was running for her.

Akiko looked up into his disgusting yellow eyes and knew she wouldn't be able to react in time.

Orochimaru's grin spread further.

But then Akiko saw something in her peripheral vision and cried out.

"NO!"

Orochimaru's hand acted as a sword would and pierced the body that had so quickly placed itself before her. Akiko was frozen as she watched the blood spurt and then slide down the back.

"You won't…harm any more of my shinobi…Orochimaru."

Orochimaru sighed.

"You always did…cause the most trouble for us…didn't you?"

Akiko watched as Orochimaru slid his hand out of Tsunade's stomach and shook his hand.

She watched as Tsunade fell to her knees before him.

"There was **never** an us. There was you and him, and then me."

"TSUNADE!"

His leg kicked out against her face and she was sent sprawling to the side. Kakashi was there in an instant to catch her. He wrapped his arms around her and carried her towards Sakura.

Naruto's scream echoed through the night. He flew towards Tsunade and crouched by her bloody form. She was barely moving.

Akiko's eyes clouded over with rage and she knew that she would not let him live any longer. Her body convulsed as she took on a more physical appearance. Her entire body was growing in size and being covered in purple/black fur, as her hands became pawed claws. Her two tails slashed through the air making a slicing sound.

"You…will…die."

Her voice came out deeper and louder. He grinned again.

"My dear little experiment. You are my greatest achievement."

He continued to grin at her.

"I had you wrapped around my little finger. All I had to do was tell you it was your fault that your parents died and voila, you were like a lost puppy. I had only to tell you your repentance would be better served out under me. That I, _brother_, was the only one who could love you now."

The face of her mother and father flashed before her. Was there no end to his evil?

She felt the last of her sanity disappear.

She didn't remember what happened. All she knew was that she was suddenly gripping the snake between her teeth and Nibi was furiously angry. She thought she felt a crunch but that may have been her imagination. His head stretched out from his body at an impossible length as his legs melded together to form a snake-like bottom. His head wrapped around her body and constricted. Akiko/Nibi yelped out in pain as he continued to crush her. Bones snapped in the body of Nibi and she almost lost her grip on Orochimaru. Her tails whipped out to grasp him and pulled his neck from her. She only had enough room to twist her neck around and clamp his head in her mouth. She felt the final moments coming. Her body was releasing an enormous amount of chakra before she could stop it. He screamed out in rage as he realized what was happening. His hands grasped her jaw and pushed them apart only to see and brilliant blue chakra ball coming from her throat. He tried to unwind himself from her body, but she held back the raw chakra as he returned to normal size and she clamped down even harder on all of him almost swallowing him. She clamped her mouth shut while he tried to escape. Only his purple hair, and one hand dangled from her mouth. Before anything else could happen, the Kusanagi flew through the air, straight through Nibi's muzzle, cracking the roof of her mouth, cutting off all sense of smell. Blood spurted forth and splattered Naruto and Sasuke. She looked back at the people around her and felt an instant when her humanity returned. Only to realize this was the end. She couldn't stop that now.

As the pure chakra flew up from her body she looked into Sasuke's eyes and wished fleetingly that she could have had a different path. One that would include him and her, alive.

He screamed out her name, in a voice she found that struck her heart like a lead hammer. She wanted to cry. But the chakra expanded within her and she swallowed Orochimaru whole, and there her body consumed him, and then she was consumed by chakra that was like a bomb inside of her. Sasuke rushed forward only to be seized by Naruto from behind. He started to drag Sasuke back from what would soon happen. Naruto's eyes conveyed a sadness he had not ever felt in his life. He knew what she was giving to do this, and he wished that somehow he could have stopped it.

Before Sasuke and Naruto could get ten steps away, a flashing blue light blew toward them and they were thrown thirty feet.

* * *

**EM:** Reviews, as I have said countless of times, are more than appreciated. I would like to know what each of you thinks of my story thus far. Please take the time to consider writing one.

I have decided that there will be only one more chapter.

I do so hope that you, reader, have enjoyed my work.

Because I have enjoyed writing for you.

Until the end.

~Endoh Misaki


	10. The Remains of the Storm

**EM**: *tear*

The end my faithful readers. I have enjoyed writing this and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it.

Whenever and wherever you are, **please review**.

Thank you.

_Note: This was originally titled Understanding the Heart of an Uchiha. Due to the course of the stories plot it has been changed. _

* * *

If life were fair, Naruto knew the ones he grew to love wouldn't die.

But life was never fair.

Somewhere under the darkened sky, late in the day soft raindrops began to fall. Standing in no particular order, hundreds of black cloaked figures waited as still as statues. In front of them all, before the platform, was a boy, or a man now, with tears falling freely down his face. He didn't look out at the sea of faces before him and they did not expect him to. He was trembling and trying to contain his tears but he was failing miserably. When you lost something that was important to you, it seemed as if the world would end. Of course it never does, but it hurt so much, it wasn't right that life went on.

He wasn't sure what to say. There was nothing he could say and he was never good at giving speeches unless they weren't expected. He raised his eyes up to the black sky, his unkempt hair falling into his eyes without his headband and down his face, mixing with his tears. His voice came out cracked.

"Godaime Hokage…was…more than we could have asked for. She became our leader…when we needed one."

The tears continued to stream down his face as he spoke with great difficulty.

_Never show your feelings, a shinobi rule._

Screw rules thought Naruto. Screw everything.

"Tsunade helped each and every one of us."

_Why? Why her? _

"And yesterday, she saved us all…She ended it."

He knew that wasn't true, but he couldn't tell the truth.

The rain continued to fall.

**/Flashback/ **

Naruto watched as Tsunade launched herself between Akiko and Orochimaru.

He found that he couldn't move his body, and he was useless as the snake sannin's hand pierced Tsunade through her stomach.

"NO!"

Akiko's scream broke him out of his paralyzed state and he rushed to Tsunade's side, where Kakashi and Sakura were trying to save her.

She was dying and she didn't even get to lay one hand on the bastard.

**/End/**

His tears continued to fall at the thought of his other loss. No one would know what he was feeling for her, for Akiko. Because no one knew who she was and they would not know what she had done for them all. His mind brought up images of blue-black flames, a vicious demon, and the crunch of death. He shuddered at the thought of the pain she must have been in. Her body being destroyed by her own accord.

He tried to continue on.

"Forever will she be…the Fifth…"

And he just couldn't go on after that. He bent over, clutching his waist.

Too many times, he thought. Too many times to be in this situation. Too many deaths.

His tear filled cerulean eyes found each of his friends and teachers. And each of them wore the same expression. Death was a horrible thing. Tsunade may not have been like the Third, but she was her own kind of person. He found Sakura's bowed pink head and her shaking shoulders with Ino's arm around her. She had tried everything she could at the time to save Tsunade, but the wound was too big, to close to her heart. Orochimaru had aimed true. The blow to the head had not helped either. She had a cracked skull. In the end, they had to watch her die, slowly.

He turned away from the gazes of the shinobi. He should be composed, because now, it was his job.

He walked forward and looked upon her picture. She was smiling and her eyes were full of mischief. He choked back a sob. Laying the white flower before her, he turned around and watched as the procession slowly made its way, each shinobi paying their respects, laying the white flower before her, while the rain now pounded into their backs.

When it was Neji's turn, he found his gaze to be on him, questioning. But Naruto only looked away. He knew the truth as well.

**/Flashback/**

The blinding flash of blue light pushed everything back and Neji, Ino, Tenten, Rock Lee and Hinata all stopped with their arms before their faces as clumps of rock and tree debris came flying at them. They all looked at each other and raced forward despite the wreckage flying at them and came to stand before a thirty-foot long hole in the ground, ten feet deep. There was nothing in the hole to suggest what had caused it.

They all looked up to hear Sasuke's screaming voice. They raced to it and found him kneeling on the ground, eyes wide, and katana lying on the ground beside him. Neji spotted Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi a couple feet away.

As the shinobi came closer they each saw Tsunade and the pool of blood forming around her. Sakura was gripping one of her hands and Naruto was on her other side, eyes brimming with unshed tears.

They heard her raspy cough as she was trying to speak.

"Where is…cough…Akiko?"

It was then that Naruto's tears fell down his face. Sakura gripped her hand tighter and her head fell.

"She has saved us all."

Kakashi was the one to speak and Neji looked up at him.

Ino and Hinata both rushed to Sakura and Naruto's sides, kneeling down beside them. Tsunade looked worse up close.

"You mean that red-haired girl…she…"

Neji didn't finish.

Kakashi's eyes roamed the area of the gaping hole, searching out something that wasn't there.

"She killed Orochimaru."

**/End/**

Rock Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were the only others to know the truth behind Orochimaru's downfall. Kakashi had gone back, passing a frozen Sasuke, and searched within a 100-mile radius and found nothing. Not one body part. Not one drop of blood. It was like they both had vanished into thin air. But the missing presence of their chakra was more than enough to tell them. Along with the gaping hole in the ground.

Naruto looked up again and beyond the shinobi before him. He caught a glimpse of a raven colored head and white clothing.

_Sasuke._

Sasuke had taken it worse than Naruto had expected. He had become a kneeling statue. A man with nothing left in him. He didn't register each of the shinobi that had tried to snap him out of it, until Naruto knelt before him and looked him in the eyes. What Naruto had seen then, he would not forget.

Sasuke's eyes held all the torture and pain of someone who had lost half of himself. His eyes were blank, lifeless black orbs.

Only when Naruto had leaned forward, their faces next to each other, his mouth near Sasuke's ear, did Sasuke shutter and the tears fell forth, unchecked. So unlike the Sasuke Naruto had ever known.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke."

He had said those three words only and then he got up and left Sasuke to mourn. That was where he had last seen him.

But the tortured scream he had heard that echoed throughout the trees was the last time he had heard him. Naruto had not known that Sasuke was capable of such hurt. He wanted to scream as well.

After each and every shinobi had paid their respects and left, Naruto was still standing before her picture. He had stopped crying and the rain had stopped falling. The wind was blowing and his black cloak fluttered. Underneath could be seen the green vest of the Jounin along with the black suit. His hair was plastered to his forehead and it made him itch.

Naruto had thought of all the things he had ever wished for, had put all of his determination into. He had worked hard, since his childhood to be noticed by the people around him. He tried to avoid the nasty looks and comments. He had wanted friends and people to like him. He wanted teachers to praise him, and adults to look at him with smiles and not frowns. He had wanted to bring Sasuke back and for Sakura to love _him_. He had wanted to be Hokage.

_How ironic._

And then he had been given Akiko. For however a short time it was, Naruto found that this was the hardest thing of all to accept. She had died, killing Orochimaru and herself in the process, to save everyone. Even those she did not know. Those she would never know. He remembered her face when he had first seen her. Forest green eyes, vibrant red hair. She looked so healthy, despite the dark circles under eyes. He hadn't thought she would _die_. The only family he had known to actually be alive, to have lived. She was gone too now.

He screamed out in frustration, his voice echoing out.

Somehow, he didn't picture his life to be like this.

"Naruto-sama…"

He halted at the name and wished fervently that time could be taken back. He turned around to see Shikamaru. At first, after seeing Shikamaru, he had thought the term was used in mockery, but what he saw in his eyes told him he was not joking.

"The Kazekage is here to see you."

Behind Shikamaru, Naruto saw Gaara some feet behind him. Next to him was Temari and Kankuro, along with Sakura and Kakashi who stood behind them.

Naruto sighed. He put his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Can we avoid talking like that? At least until I'm ready?"

Shikamaru nodded and turned around to leave. Naruto walked up to Gaara and the others.

"I am sorry for your loss."

Naruto nodded. He and Gaara had become something more after his death. Naruto liked Gaara.

"I would like to speak with you about the recent events."

He nodded again. But he wasn't sure what Gaara would want to talk to him about and come all the way to Konohagakure at that.

"Perhaps we should talk in…my room."

_Not mine. Tsunade's. _

But there was no escaping what he was now. So he led them to the room of the Hokage. Walking through the door was harder than he expected. He just couldn't seem to turn the handle and he had people watching him, waiting.

"We could talk somewhere else, if you wish."

Gaara seemed to understand more than Naruto had given him credit for. He shook his head no, took a deep breath and pushed it open. He walked in quickly and went behind the desk to sit down. He felt…better when he sat down. Like he could think properly as his feet rested. But the things that were left on the desk were not his. They were Tsunade's and he picked out her handwriting among some documents. He felt his eyes fill up again.

"I received a message from your assistant, Shizune. A letter, actually, written by Tsunade."

Naruto looked up. A letter from Tsunade to Gaara? What would she write to him?

"Would you like to read it?"

Naruto looked up into Sakura's eyes this time. They were burning. Burning with her desire to hear anything that Tsunade might have said.

He took the letter from Gaara's outstretched hand and opened the creased envelope to see Tsunade's scribble.

He started to read-

_**Kazekage,**_

_**I'm writing this in the hope that you'll never have to read it. But I will not assume for the best.**_

_**My assistant, Shizune will deliver it for me, because if you do receive this, I will be dead.**_

_**In the course of my death, I will make Naruto my successor.**_

_**And, not that I do not trust the people of Konohagakure, it's just that I am not sure how they will take to**_

_**my decision.**_

_**He will be the Sixth.**_

_**He may think that he doesn't deserve it, after what I assume will happen. As Orochimaru's power weakens**_

_**he will choose a time soon to attack. I will not allow any more of my shinobi to fall by his hands. I presume**_

_**that I will die doing so. So I ask of you this-please go to Naruto when you receive this and stand by him.**_

_**He has long been chosen by fate to be Hokage. He will be a great asset to you, as you may very well know.**_

_**So please. Be a friend to him in his time of need for he may need you the most. One who understands him**_

_**better than anyone.**_

_**There is also one other thing. Naruto does have family. Her name is Akiko and she is a jinchuuriki.**_

_**I cannot guarantee what will happen with her life. She is involved with Orochimaru in more ways than one. **_

_**I fear she may try to kill him herself.**_

_**And die trying.**_

_**If she does, Naruto will also be mourning for her loss as well. No one knows of her existence. He will have**_

_**no one to talk about her with if that is what he needs.**_

_**Ask about her from him.**_

_**Goodbye.**_

_**And Thank you Kazekage, Gaara. I hope that you can be there for him as he was there for you.**_

_** Godaime Hokage, Tsunade**_

Naruto's head dropped and he swallowed back the lump forming in his throat.

"I would have come, whether she had asked me to or not. The death of a Hokage travels fast."

Naruto looked up into Gaara's eyes and was grateful that he had come. He got up from his place at the desk and handed Sakura the letter to read. He made his way to the window, placing his hands on the edge. He looked out over what was now his to care for. From his place he could make out the homes of his friends. He could see Sakura's, Rock Lee's, the empty Uchiha district, the quiet Hyuuga district, Kakashi's house. He could see the school. He could even make out his own building. There was the center area, his favorite ramen booth, and the entrance. So much responsibility for one person. He hadn't fully realized how much a Kage had to take care of. Not that he would shun his duties as the Kage now, nor would he abandon his home.

"She had this planned…even before she knew Orochimaru was here?"

All he wanted was to be alone.

"It would seem so. Shizune delivered that in person. She was very distraught. We all left immediately."

Naruto was certain that Gaara had duties he should be attending to, but instead he was here, for him. He was extremely grateful and didn't want to be alone after that thought.

"Why would she prepare to die? How could she do that?"

For the first time ever, Naruto didn't want Sakura to be there. He didn't want to see her at all.

He walked over to Sakura, who was clutching the letter with all her might, and he gently pried her fingers away.

"Sakura?"

She was trying to keep her hold on the letter, but when she looked up into Naruto's eyes, she stopped.

"Yes…Naruto?"

He paused. He didn't want to hurt her, but…she wasn't going to be there for him. And he just didn't want someone who was going to be self-centered around him.

"Please, just…go away."

He turned around, gave the letter to Gaara and then went out the window, up the wall and onto the roof, where he sat and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Naruto? Naruto!"

He groaned and flopped onto his back and looked up at the cloudy sky. It looked like it was going to keep raining.

"Sakura,"

Kakashi's voice rose above hers.

"I'll take you home."

He heard some struggling, a chair being kicked and some curses, mostly by Sakura.

"Naruto come down here!"

Now he was upset. She just couldn't take the hint. Ever. He got onto his feet and jumped down onto the window.

"Sakura don't make me-"

She strained against Kakashi and Kankuro's arms.

"Naruto, please give me Tsunade's-"

"Sakura!"

Everyone in the room stopped. Naruto never yelled at anyone with real anger, and never would it have been directed at Sakura.

"I am the one…"

He stopped. If she couldn't figure out why he was acting the way he was to her, and if she was more concerned about getting Tsunade's damn letter than so be it. Never again would he hope for her smiling face to be directed at him.

"You will **address me** as Rokudaime Hokage. Or just Hokage. Never again will you use my name for yourself."

His shoulders were shaking and he was burning up inside. He had wanted Sakura to be there for him. He should have known she would only be capable of worrying about herself at one time. He also should have let some of it go, since she was also suffering the death of her teacher, Tsunade. But he felt that she was being incredibly unsympathetic toward him. She didn't have to lose her friend, her cousin and gain a ridiculous amount of responsibility by becoming Hokage. But here he was, thinking only of his troubles. He sighed.

"You will go home, Sakura, without Tsunade's letter because it was not for you. Go home and rest. Kakashi,"

Kakashi looked up at Naruto with a certain amount of respect and sympathy.

"I would ask you to please escort Sakura home."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You won't be alone?"

Naruto looked over to Gaara. Gaara nodded twice and he sighed in relief.

"No I won't. You too must rest Kakashi. Oh and will you send Shikamaru to see me when he can?"

Kakashi nodded. He grabbed Sakura, who was staring at Naruto with wide, tear filled eyes, by the arm. Naruto turned around as they left. He placed his hands on Tsunade's desk. When he heard the door click shut he went back out the window and onto the roof. He lay down on his back, feeling the shingles press up into him. He closed his eyes and spread out his arms.

"Hokage…"

He sighed.

"If I let you call me Naruto, can I just call you Gaara?"

He peeked open one eye. Gaara was looking at him with that expressionless look. He seemed to be the same, black-rimmed eyes, pale face. The gourd was still draped across his back and his arms were at his sides. He shrugged and sat down next to Naruto.

"Naruto…I don't want to bring up a painful subject, but…"

He waited for Gaara to finish.

"Who is this girl, this…Akiko?"

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about Akiko. It depressed him even more to think about her because in actuality he knew very little. And he wished he had had more time to learn everything that he could about her. A single tear slid down his cheek, across his scratches. He sat up and straightened his legs, wiggling his toes in his black sandals. He had never liked the standard Jounin outfit.

"I don't know…"

Gaara looked at him quizzically. Naruto blew air out of his mouth.

"I only met her right before the battle with Orochimaru. So that was…what? Four days ago?"

Gaara waited for him to say more, but he stopped and looked out over Konoha.

"Then tell me what you do know."

So Gaara listened while Naruto explained what he knew. Akiko Uzumaki, the Nibi no Nekomata. His cousin on his mother's side. He explained that no one, but Tsunade and Orochimaru, and recently in her life Sasuke Uchiha, knew she had existed. And that she was his _brother_, in some way or another. He wasn't sure how though. He then explained about the power he felt her possess along with how fragile he thought she actually was. And then the battle. Which wasn't that much of a battle, as much as her going to her death. He choked up when he got to Tsunade's part but he kept going. Gaara waited and listened patiently as Naruto spoke.

"…and then I feel as if it's suddenly all over and time keeps going but should be stopping. And they're both dead."

Naruto looked out over his home. Konohagakure was silent and he felt as if he and Gaara were the only two in the world. He wished it were really so.

"Are you going to tell everyone about Akiko?"

Naruto shook his head no. Who would believe? Who would understand? And why make Tsunade look weak? No, he would let things go as they would. He would keep Tsunade and Akiko in his heart.

"You said she was the Nekomata, correct?"

He nodded. What did that matter?

"A cat…hmm. I wonder…"

Naruto looked over to Gaara. He was sitting with his arms folded and a far away look in his eyes.

"What is it Gaara?"

He pondered the thought for a moment more and than shook his head.

"Never mind."

Naruto waited and then shrugged his shoulders. He didn't want too, but he had to push the thoughts of dead behind him, because he was now the Hokage. And he had to make sure it stayed that way. He felt the same as Tsunade in this matter. He would take the role, since she had appointed it to him, but how would the villagers take it? He was the demon child. Would they accept him as their leader?

"I'm worried Gaara. About the village. About me being Hokage."

He waved his hand out over the village.

Gaara looked at Naruto and then grabbed his shoulder.

"Naruto-sama?"

Shikamaru's voice came from the room below.

Naruto looked at Gaara apologetically, and they both stood up.

Shikamaru was standing in the room, hands in his pockets, waiting for Naruto.

"Look you didn't have to call for him. You could have just waited. I told you they were on the roof and would be coming down eventually."

Temari was standing next to him, waving her hand in the air.

"Troublesome woman…he asked for me to come see him. Why should I let him think that I waited until later to come?"

"Look, Temari its fine. Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at him and then bowed his head slightly. Temari just huffed and crossed her arms.

Inwardly, Naruto groaned in discomfort.

"I need you to find Shizune for me. There are some things that need to be worked out."

Shikamaru bowed his head in answer.

"That's all. And after you bring her here, you can go home. I think it's time everyone breathed easy and slept without worries for some time."

Shikamaru's eyes widened just a little.

"I'll go with you. I'm not needed here anyway. When you need me brother, have someone come get me. I'll be staying with lazy boy here."

"Ugh, you freaking woman! I am not lazy. I just don't like to do what I don't like to do!"

They were bickering as they walked out the door.

"You know, I think that Shikamaru actually likes her. He doesn't usually get that lively with anyone here."

Naruto chuckled and looked over at Gaara. He paused at the look he was receiving.

"Umm…heh. Well maybe he just really dislikes Temari. Yeah, that's it."

Naruto faked a laugh and Gaara seemed to relax a little, although he seemed not to believe what Naruto said. He leaned back against his desk and looked out the window over Konoha.

**/Flashback/**

"Naruto…"

He gripped Tsunade's bloody hand in his. Tears blurred his vision.

"I want you…to be the next…Hokage…"

Everyone within the area gasped in shock. Naruto as Hokage?

"Be quiet Grandma. Wait till we get you back to the village to talk about things like that."

He gripped her hand tighter and while hers went slacker.

"No. You will…succeed me. Shizune…will know…what to…do…"

Her breath missed a beat and Sakura choked back a sob.

"Goodbye my shinobi. Naruto…you will make…a great…Hokage…"

Her hand slipped from Naruto's and her breath hitched once and then stopped. Sakura screamed out once and then slammed her fist into Tsunade's chest, trying to restart the heart. She willed any and all of her chakra into Tsunade's body, but there was no response.

She was dead.

**/End/**

"Naruto?"

He jolted out of his memory to find fresh tears on his face. When did it stop?

"Sorry. I was remembering…"

Gaara placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder again. Ruby eyes met cerulean.

"You will be a great Kage. And I will be here for you. Because you are my friend."

Naruto smiled and patted Gaara's hand. He breathed a new breath of air as his new life was beginning.

No matter what had happened, he was Hokage now. The Rokudaime Hokage. And he had a responsibility now. As much as he wanted to curl up and leave reality for a long time, he couldn't. He would take onto his shoulders the task that was given to him.

He would do it, for everyone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………

………………………………….

………………

**Somewhere far from Konoha…**

He looked out, over the land beneath him. He was at the edge of a hole in the side of a cliff. The wind whipped at his clothing and hair. On the outside he was emotionless. Inside he was burning.

"Damn it, SHUT UP SUIGETSU! How many times do we have to hear your freaking complaining?! The sword is GONE. G. O. N. E. Gone. Get over it!"

"Well I'm not the one complaining about my injuries. Mayyybeee if you were stronger, we wouldn't have to keep saving your ass!"

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists.

"You both need to keep quiet. We're all here to help each other. So stop fighting."

Sasuke looked back at Jugo with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so sorry that we're bothering you."

Karin slithered her way over to Sasuke's side and smiled none too sweetly at him. He stepped away from her.

His voice was dead as he spoke to each of them.

"Team Hawk, we have one mission."

He looked at Suigetsu, Jugo and then Karin.

"Konohagakure will pay for what they've done. They'll pay for what they did to everyone."

_And to her._

He turned around with Team Hawk behind him.

There was a glint in his eyes that was the voice behind all his hate, love and power. He would avenge his family. He would avenge his brother. He would avenge **her**.

"We will destroy them all."

As Team Hawk stared out to the distance, Naruto also stared out into the distance.

And at each ending, there is always another beginning.

_Fin_


End file.
